Baba O'Riley and Eleanor Rigby walk into a bar (Traduction française)
by winchestersgurl
Summary: AU: Marie est vivante et si le surnaturel existe, il laisse les Winchester tranquilles. Lorsque Dean Winchester a 4 ans, il perd presque son petit frère pour la première fois dans un incendie. Lorsque Dean Winchester a 18 ans, il perd presque son frère une seconde fois dans une baignoire remplie et un paquet de somnifères..
1. Chapter 1

**Comme je n'arrive vraiment pas à avancer sur mes propres fanfictions (et j'en suis d'ailleurs vraiment désolée) j'ai décidé de quand même poster une nouvelle traduction d'une fanfiction magnifique que j'ai lu il y a un bon moment, j'ai laissé le titre original, l'auteur est sammehsayum et la fanfiction d'origine peut être trouvée sur LiveJournal j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi, je posterais rapidement le second chapitre (promis!),**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

En 1863, deux années en plein dans une guerre qui était tout sauf civile, la ville dans laquelle Dean Winchester a grandi est devenue célèbre avec _Le Massacre de Lawrence_ ou _Le Bombardement de Quantrill_ , tout dépendait de la personne à qui vous le demandiez et où ils étaient géographiquement situés aux États-Unis d'Amérique.

Avant même que la guerre n'ait commencé, pendant le mandat de Pierce comme président, lorsque le Kansas saignait pour être validé comme étant soit un état abolitionniste, soit un état esclavagiste, Lawrence s'était affirmée comme la Mecque pour l'idéation antiesclavagiste.

Avec la guerre comme excuse, William Clarke Quantrill et un groupe de guérilleros, des renégats de Johnny Reb ont bombardé la ville, quatre cents hommes descendant sur la ville avec une colère puissante. Avant la fin de la journée, Lawrence était l'ombre fumante de ce qu'elle avait été. Cent soixante-quatre habitants de la ville avaient été massacrés.

Le sang de cent soixante-quatre personnes qui avaient une famille, de l'amour, et des rêves souilla les rues de la ville où Dean Winchester a grandi, en 1863.

Le temps a défini une distance entre Dean et ces personnes, mais ça ne les efface pas des livres d'histoire ou des présentations données par des professeurs de lycée surexcités sur ce qu'ils considèrent comme étant une nette connexion entre leurs étudiants et une guerre qui a plus de cent ans d'écart avec eux.

Cette pensée laisse toujours un drôle de goût dans la bouche de Dean. Lawrence ne semble pas être un endroit où de nombreuses personnes ont été abattues. Lawrence ne donne pas l'impression d'être un endroit où les cris et le feu ont un jour tinté l'air.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut plus le voir que ça n'est pas arrivé. Dean le sait. Il n'est pas naïf. Des mauvaises choses arrivent. Des choses terribles arrivent. Le monde tâtonne, récupère, et passe à autre chose. Le chemin de la vie réajuste les cicatrices que ces choses terribles laissent. Boiteux, peut-être; paralysés par la tragédie, mais ils continuent.

Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que Dean est ici. Peut-être qu'il est paralysé par une tragédie et qu'il a besoin d'un peu d'aide pour apprendre à boiter.

Peu importe la raison, l'horloge tournant sur le mur est sur le point de rendre Dean complètement fou, ce qui est, il pense, assez ironique considérant le fait qu'il est assis sur le canapé en cuir, en face du Dr. Zora Okoro, Thérapeute.

 _Tic-Tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac._

"M. Winchester," l'interrompt Dr. Okoro, un accent nigérian accroché à sa langue dense et riche comme du miel, ce qui en fait un 'Mis-iou Ween-ches-tah'. Ses longues jambes se croisent aux chevilles et glissent sous sa chaise, une jupe crayon noire serrant ses genoux et ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'une chemise au blanc immaculé n'interfère avec la vue de Dean. La chemise tranche avec la peau couleur café de Zora, amenant l'éclat du sourire sur son visage en une perspective éblouissante. Une paire de lunettes aux montures épaisses et de larges créoles encadrent ses hautes pommettes et sa peau lisse, et si Dean avait trente-deux ans et non vingt-deux, il aurait été au moins partiellement tenté de tomber au moins à moitié amoureux d'elle rien qu'en la voyant.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, cependant, il est surtout irrité et agité.

"Doc," il répond en s'affaissant sur le canapé et caresse l'idée de jeter ses bottes boueuses sur le cuir crème.

Dr. Okoro lui sourit gentillement et les bracelets sur son poignet cliquettent légèrement alors qu'elle repositionne le bloc-notes sur ses genoux, tripote son stylo. "Alors," commence-t-elle d'une manière encourageante. "De quoi est ce que tu aimerais qu'on parle aujourd'hui ?"

"Écoutez, madame," Dean lève ses mains, les paumes levées dans le geste universel 'ne me demandez pas'. " _Vous êtes_ la personne qui m'a demandé de venir ici."

Elle lève un sourcil bien dessiné vers lui. "Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi?"

Dean s'enfonce dans le cuir du canapé et lui jette un sourire de mange-merde. "Je veux dire– à tout hasard– ça a probablement un rapport avec le fait que ça fait quatre ans que vous êtes la psy de Sammy ou un truc comme ça." Un muscle saute dans sa mâchoire lorsqu'il serre les dents.

"Oui," elle sourit et pose son menton sur ses paumes. "Ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ça."

 _Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac._

"Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Dean lève bien ses pieds cette fois-ci, cale ses Timberland sur l'autre accoudoir du canapé pour que des amas de terre et d'huile s'émiettent, et il défie la gentille docteur de lui dire quelque chose afin de lui donner une excuse pour partir. "S'il y a un problème avec Sam vous devriez probablement en parler avec nos parents plutôt qu'à moi."

"Il n'y a aucun problème avec Sam," lui garantie doucement Dr. Okoro, "et il m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il préférerait que ce soit toi, et non tes parents qui réponde aux questions que je pourrais avoir." Dean a deux secondes pour essayer et parler de ce qu'il ressent par rapport à tout ça avant qu'elle ne continue sur cette voie avec, "Comment _tu_ vas _,_ Dean?"

Avec son accent, son prénom ressemble à 'Den', avec ce qui semble être une petite montagne-russe au milieu qui aurait pu être un 'a' à un moment donné avant qu'il ne soit pris et étouffé au fond de sa gorge.

"Toujours à peu près la même chose." Dean hausse les épaules évasivement. "Je n'ai pas à me plaindre."

Dr. Okoro s'enfonce continuellement dans son siège, les yeux braqués sur l'expression de Dean. Il combat l'envie de s'agiter et de dire quelque chose de méchant pour qu'elle arrête. Le soleil matinal passant par la fenêtre dans son dos se prend dans ses cheveux courts lorsqu'elle examine sérieusement le jeune homme assis sur son canapé. "Sam parle souvent de toi, tu sais."

Les épaules de Dean se raidissent pour s'empêcher de s'égayer, ses muscles deviennent si rapidement rigides, que pendant un terrible instant, Dean est certain de s'être froissé quelque chose dont il va avoir besoin lorsqu'il retournera au travail. La curiosité qui l'avait conduit à répondre à l'appel du Dr. Okoro dans un premier temps, qui l'avait conduit dans le bureau où il était seulement rentré une fois auparavant pour y déposer Sam à son premier rendez-vous, se tord comme des vers sous sa peau, comme une anguille sans repos.

Il veut savoir ce que Sam dit derrière les portes closes. C'est à la limite de l'obsession, à vrai dire. Pendant quatre ans, il s'est mordu les joues et a ravalé ses questions, parce que tout ce qu'il veut autant ne peut être bon pour Sam.

C'est elle. La pièce manquante du puzzle. Dr. Zora Okoro sait des choses pour lesquelles Dean envisagerait fortement de tuer pour en être informé. Il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi il a _besoin_ de le savoir à ce point, mais Dean est comme un chien qui mâche ses points de suture lorsqu'il est question de Sam. Ça n'a aucune d'importance si la façon dont sont les choses fonctionnent, il faut qu'il ronge, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient à nouveau normales–naturelles.

C'est comme un club secret dans lequel Dean avait une adhésion exclusive, avant que son admission ne soit révoquée, et maintenant, il est juste impatient d'y rentrer à nouveau. Voilà quatre ans qu'il mordille ses points de suture et Dean est assis dans le bureau de la thérapeute de Sam, affamé.

"Ah ouais?" il demande d'une voix rauque.

"Oui." Dr. Okoro acquiesce aisément. "En faite, on pourrait continuer pendant des jours, et il ne parlerait que de toi. Il t'admire beaucoup."

"Vraiment?" dit-il, trop rapidement, mais pas de la manière 'oh-c'est-vraiment-super-bizarre' qu'il avait eu l'intention d'avoir, de l'admiration se glissant dans sa voix sans y être invitée. L'envie de se prélasser dans cette information pendant quelques instants est écrasante, mais Dean a été à l'école de la vie, et il sait pas mal de choses sur les autres chaussures qui risquent de tomber. "Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de venir."

"Je crains bien que non." Elle se racle la gorge de manière significative, tripote de nouveau son stylo. "Je dois admettre que d'après ce que Sam m'a dit de toi, je suis très curieuse à ton sujet, Dean. J'aimerais savoir quelles parties de toi sont réelles, et quelles parties de toi sont celles que Sam aimerait voir être se réaliser. Il pense que tu es une sorte de héros, Dean. Je comprends que c'est beaucoup de pression."

"Pas du tout." Ses mains forment des points de chaque côté de son corps.

Dr. Okoro éloigne simplement ses protestations d'un signe de la main, continuant. "J'espère simplement me faire une idée de Sam à travers toi, si tu le veux bien. Tu le connais mieux que quiconque, pas vrai?"

"Oui."

"Si tu me le permets, dans ce cas-là," elle fait un sourire radieux, "d'avoir ta vision de l'histoire."

Dean rit et lève les yeux au ciel nonchalamment. "L'histoire?" Est ce que c'est comme ça que les jeunes l'appellent de nos jours ?

"Tout ce qui te semble important," elle clarifie rapidement, se redressant dans sa chaise, afin que sa colonne vertébrale ne touche plus le cuir du dossier. "Ça n'a même pas besoin d'avoir un rapport direct avec Sam. Peu importe ce que tu fais, qui tu es, ça affecte Sam. Si c'est important pour toi, ça l'est pour lui. Tout ce que tu peux me dire m'aidera, promis." L'implore-t-elle avant de se rattraper. Visiblement, elle prend une grande respiration et se force à se pencher en arrière, à ne pas bousculer Dean dans son anticipation. "Toutefois, la décision sur le fait de me parler ou non reste entièrement la tienne. Tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi.."

Il prend ses mots en considération pendant un moment– les événements de sa vie qu'il pourrait partager, les moments avec Sam dont il pourrait lui parler pour l'aider à mieux comprendre. Il pense à la façon dont il peut être à un doigt de ce qui le sépare d'aider Sam. A un putain de doigt. Pratiquement un héros. Il pense à quel point ce serait plus facile de donner son sang ou un rein, mais non – toujours la manière forte avec Sam.

"Pourquoi maintenant?" Demande-t-il après un moment tendu. "Après quatre ans, pourquoi venir vers moi maintenant?"

Elle baisse les yeux vers ses genoux, ses joues foncées se rougissant vers un ton plus sombre encore, alors qu'elle prend la pince de son stylo entre des ongles propres.

"Honnêtement?" La syllabe 'êt' est engluée sur le fond de sa langue."Il va bientôt à l'université. Pendant quatre ans j'ai essayé de soigner Sam comme s'il était…" Elle s'arrête pendant un moment, un air perdu assombrit ses yeux alors qu'elle cherche dans sa langue secondaire le vocabulaire approprié. "Je l'ai soigné comme une âme individuelle," dit-elle doucement, écoutant intensément les mots résonner dans l'air pendant quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. Dean se redresse inconfortablement dans son siège "J'ai sous-estimé votre relation. Vous êtes tous les deux si fusionnels; je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel avant. Je ne peux pas te connaître sans connaître Sam, de la même manière que je ne peux pas connaître Sam sans te connaître. Dans quelques mois il n'est plus là pour moi. C'est ma dernière opportunité. Peut-être légèrement inhabituelle, mais j'espère voir des résultats positifs. Tu comprends ? "

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, il comprend.

"Je peux dire tout ce que je veux?" Il demande, hésitant, s'installant un peu plus dans le cuir rigide du canapé.

"Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux." Elle sourit aimablement.

Dean expire fortement et frotte une paume calleuse sur son visage. Sa main sent le cuir, l'huile de moteur, et Sam. "Où est ce que je commence?"

« Par le commencement, ce serait bien." Elle débouche son stylo et survole le bloc-notes sur ses genoux.

Dean prend une respiration tremblante, lissant ses mains sur ses cuisses. "Ok. Le commencement."

* * *

Dean a quatre ans lorsque son père et sa mère ramènent à la maison une couverture bleue dans laquelle se trouve une forme ridée, rose et humanoïde. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Pendant les neuf derniers mois de sa vie, il a regardé le ventre de sa mère se gonfler jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à la pleine lune. Il a passé de nombreuses nuits, assis sur le sol avec ses parents, son oreille ou sa main pressée contre le ventre arrondi, sursautant de joie si quelque chose le heurtait ou se déplaçait.

Il était assis à la table, balançant ses pieds en chantant une chanson sans mélodie à haute voix, attentant que son goûté soit prêt lorsque sa mère avait laissé tomber le bol de fraises tranchées dans la cuisine, serrant son ventre lunaire et criant "John!"

Le bol s'était brisé, envoyant les fraises rouler sur les carreaux.

Mais, c'était il y a plusieurs jours, maintenant. C'est tout juste si Dean avait vu sa mère depuis que son père l'avait amené à la maison des Grossman juste à côté et leur avait demandé s'ils pourraient 's'occuper de lui pendant quelques heures, s'il vous plaît'.

Son père le guide jusqu'au canapé dans la salle familiale, lui demande s'il est prêt à rencontrer le bébé pendant qu'ils tournent et voient sa mère assise là, berçant amoureusement un paquet dans ses bras. Elle brille pratiquement alors qu'elle se penche en avant afin que Dean puisse voir.

Vraiment, Dean s'attendait juste à... plus que ça. C'est rose, gros, immobile, imberbe, ça respire lourdement à travers des lèvres mouillées et entrouvertes qui semblent trop grandes et trop rouges pour son visage. De temps en temps, de petits tremblements nerveux envoient de gros petits bras et de grosses petites jambes danser et Dean recule.

Dean pense que c'est nettement laid, et en informe sa mère.

"Non," le reprend Mary. "Il est magnifique et c'est ton petit frère, Dean."

Dean plisse le nez et regarde le bébé dormir.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Dean?" John sourit et pousse Dean légèrement à l'aide de son épaule. "Tu n'es pas excité de rencontrer Sammy?"

"Sammy?" Répète Dean. Le bébé remue dans son sommeil et fait un petit bruit inconscient.

"Regarde," murmure Mary alors que le bébé fait plus de petits bruits dépourvus de sens, se tortille de manière plus perceptible. "Il est si excité de te rencontrer."

Dean saute presque jusqu'au plafond lorsque la fente des yeux du bébé s'ouvrent vers une mare sombre et floue.

"Est ce que tu aimerais le tenir?" Sa mère lui sourit sereinement et pour une raison incompréhensible, Dean hoche la tête et accepte de prendre l'étrange _chose_ rose dans ses bras.

John se met à genoux au niveau de Dean pour l'aider à positionner ses bras pour recevoir le bébé, lui donnant des instructions strictes sur le fait de toujours soutenir la tête de Sammy parce qu'il n'est pas encore assez fort pour le faire sans l'aide de Dean.

"Tu dois t'assurer qu'il est hors de danger, Dean." Le ton de John est de cuivre et d'acier. "Tu es un grand frère maintenant, d'accord? C'est une grande responsabilité et je te fais confiance. Sam a besoin de toi maintenant. Et il aura besoin de toi demain. Et le jour suivant. Et lorsqu'il commencera à marcher et à parler. Et il aura besoin de toi lorsqu'il commencera l'école comme tu l'as fait, tu t'en souviendras?"

Dean acquiesce.

"Et il aura besoin que tu lui apprennes à jouer. Il aura besoin que tu partages tes jouets– même les camions. Il aura besoin que tu l'aides à devenir aussi grand et fort que toi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, mon grand? "

Dean fronce les sourcils. Même ses camions?

"Dean?" lui dit John, et Dean acquiesce rapidement, le lui promettant. John le regarde sérieusement pendant encore quelque instants, causant un tortillement inconfortable chez Dean, de peur qu'il ait fait quelque chose de mal et que son père allait peut-être reprendre la responsabilité après tout, avant que les traits de John ne s'adoucissent et il fait un geste à Mary de calmer l'enfant reniflant dans les bras de son aîné.

Dean baisse les yeux vers le bébé, et le bébé lève les yeux vers Dean. Aucun d'entre eux n'est particulièrement impressionné.

"Dis bonjour, Dean," le pousse Mary. "Dis bonjour à ton petit frère."

"Salut, Sammy," murmure Dean au petit paquet dans ses bras.

Le bébé plisse les yeux vers lui, sa bouche frissonnant vers le bas alors que ses sourcils se froncent au milieu. Il observe la figure imminente au-dessus de lui avec un regard jugeur et Dean est un peu abasourdi que le bébé et son père aient déjà tant en commun. Ses mains se convulsent, des petits doigts se fléchissant en un poing.

"Il ne m'aime pas." Il regarde sa mère, se mordillant la lèvre. "Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'aime pas?"

"Il n'a que quelques jours, Dean," lui rappelle doucement John.

"Rapproche-toi un peu," lui suggère Mary. "Il ne peut pas te voir de si loin."

Hésitant, Dean se rapproche jusqu'à ce que son nez heurte celui du bébé, et Dean n'avait jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi doux– pas même ces animaux en peluche dans les livres que Mme. Withefold amène à la garderie. Dean soupire et le bébé sursaute à ce son.

"Hey, hey, attends, chhh," murmure rapidement Dean lorsque le bébé commence à s'agiter, et il se met à le bercer comme il a vu les mamans le faire à la télévision et dans le voisinage. Progressivement, le bébé se calme et revient à son jugement intense sur Dean, et Dean attend, se demande ce qui se passera si l'enfant en vient à la conclusion que Dean est un individu extrêmement douteux et commence à crier.

Un poing minuscule frappe la pommette de Dean, cognant doucement contre sa joue avant de se fixer sur le côté de son nez. Ses doigts s'ouvrent et se ferment et pour la première fois, Dean se rend compte que–wow– il porte une petite personne. Un jour, la main sur le nez de Dean deviendra aussi grande que les mains de Dean. Un jour, la main sur le nez de Dean deviendra aussi grande que les mains de John. Les spirales sombres de cheveux sur sa tête vont s'épaissir. Le rose de sa peau va se ternir et bronzer. Ses dents vont pousser, il va parler et crier et hurler et pleurer, ses membres vont s'étirer. Ses mains vont se salir, ses tibias vont s'égratigner, ses os vont peut-être même se briser.

Il y a une personne dans les bras de Dean, et cette pure admiration inspirée par cette idée écarquille ses yeux.

Il y a une personne dans les bras de Dean. Une personne avec un futur. Une personne avec une personnalité. Une personne qui va vivre et pleurer et rire et aimer et-et- un jour, dans un million, dans beaucoup beaucoup d'années- peut-être faire ce que le papa de maman a fait et aller au ciel.

Et Dean va voir tout cela arriver.

"Salut toi," Dean murmure à nouveau, sa bouche se frottant contre la peau parfaitement douce de l'avant-bras de Sam. L'idée le frappe que peut-être est-il la première personne à avoir touché cette peau. "Salut, Sammy."

Sam couine et tire fermement sur le nez de Dean.

"Tu vois. Il t'aime bien," Mary rit doucement dans l'oreille de Dean.

"Ah oui?" Les petits doigts continuent de se plier dans la peau du nez de Dean, de minuscules ongles pâlissants lorsqu'ils tirent brusquement, à la limite entre l'irritation et la douleur. Dean se rend compte que ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça.

"Regarde-toi," Mary chantonne à Sam, tortille un doigt vers lui pour essayer de capter son attention, mais Sam se rend compte qu'il a une autre main avec laquelle il peut tenter de soulever le nez de Dean et donne un autre couinement enchanté, ignorant sa mère.

Dean rit et, encouragé par le sourire de Sam, se retourne et s'en va.

John s'interpose rapidement, riant alors qu'il prend Sam des bras de Dean, prenant à peine le temps de démêler les mains de Sam des narines de Dean. "Peut-être un jour, mon grand. Mais pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas porter Sammy sans ta maman ou moi dans les parages ou tu pourrais lui faire mal par accident, c'est compris? "

Il tient un tout autre discours, six mois plus tard lorsqu'il presse Sam dans les bras de Dean et crie "Tu vas emporter ton frère dehors aussi vite que tu le peux! Ne te retourne pas ! Allez, vas-y, Dean, cours !"

Dans son dos, un incendie fait rage, réduisant la chambre d'enfant de Sam en poussière centimètre par centimètre.

Alors Dean court. Il cramponne Sam à sa poitrine descend les escaliers pendant que l'odeur de la fumée s'accroche à sa peau et bloque tous ses sens, les réduisant aux cris de son petit frère. Il tâtonne pendant un moment terrifiant au bas de l'escalier, ses pieds nus trébuchant l'un sur l'autre et il renverse presque Sam avant de reprendre son équilibre, serrant Sam encore plus fort et chuchotant des excuses alors qu'il se rue à l'extérieur de la porte d'entrée.

Il court et il court et il ne regarde pas en arrière.

Les bras de Sammy se balancent alors qu'il se tortille sans relâche dans l'étreinte étroite de Dean, ses cris aigus la seule chose que Dean perçoit au-dessus du grondement de l'incendie et le bruit de ses propres pieds claquant contre le béton d'un froid automnal du perron, sprintant jusqu'à s'arrêter en trébuchant au milieu de la pelouse.

C'est là où ces instructions prennent fin.

L'ordre était d'emporter son frère à l'extérieur aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Un Sam hurlant et pleurant reste bercé dans ses bras, une suie écœurante couvre sa gorge, et il ne sait pas quoi faire de sa personne désormais, à part regarder sa maison partir en flammes, son père et sa mère, quelque part à l'intérieur.

Il tremble et recroqueville ses petits orteils dans l'herbe humide.

"Ça va aller, Sammy," il chuchote dans les cheveux de son frère, peut-être pour se rassurer, lui aussi. Les poings potelés de Sam s'abattent contre sa poitrine alors qu'il se tortille et Dean le calme, le balance, se souvient de soutenir sa tête, le retourne afin qu'il n'ait pas à voir partir avec Dean tout ce qu'ils connaissent dans le feu de l'enfer. " Ça va aller." Il se penche pour presser ses lèvres sur le front de Sam et les sent bouger contre sa peau lorsqu'il murmure, "Je suis là, tout va bien se passer."

Et pendant quelques instants, alors que Dean se tient sur sa pelouse, il pense que c'est fini. Pendant quelques minutes, ils sont tous les deux orphelins dans sa tête. Dean ne pleure pas. Il sait qu'il pleurera plus tard, cependant. Il pense que lorsqu'un adulte arrivera, la mission de Dean sera finie. Il serre juste Sam plus près de lui et il attend.

Il se sent si petit. Si, si petit dans ce monde si vaste à côté de ce feu immense. Il est perdu et confus et il aimerait crier, se jeter par terre et frapper ses points dans la terre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à trembler.

Mais s'il est si petit, quand est-il de Sam alors ?

"Je suis là," la voix de Dean tremble lorsqu'il se penche, car sa mère lui a dit que Sam ne pouvait toujours pas très bien voir, et Dean veut qu'il voie. "Je serais grand pour toi, Sam. Promis. D'accord?"

Quand le père de Dean jaillit de la porte d'entrée, son peignoir fuse derrière lui comme la cape de Batman dans les dessins animés préférés de Dean, et le feu siffle et bouillonne derrière lui lorsqu'il atteint le perron, Mary serrée contre sa poitrine, toussant et crachant dans ses bras.

Dean serre Sam encore plus près de lui lorsque son père plein de sueur et de suie titube à travers la pelouse pour se tenir près de son fils chancelant, les bras tremblant avec l'effort de soutenir sa femme.

Dean sursaute légèrement lorsque John tombe à genoux à côté de lui, serrant Sam protectivement contre sa poitrine alors que son père se met à son niveau.

"Vous allez bien?" demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Ça va, oui."

Les Winchester sont assis sur leur pelouse, John avec Mary dans les bras et Dean avec Sam dans les siens, et ils regardent leur maison brûler jusqu'à ce que les pompes à incendie arrivent au coin de la rue et les emmènent sur le côté afin qu'ils puissent éteindre les flammes.

Les voisins se tiennent passivement dans la rue en groupes de quatre ou cinq au moment où l'ambulance arrive bruyamment, à côté de la maison des Winchester, jasant et chuchotant sur la dernière tragédie qui a touché leur communauté, sans doute en train d'organiser qui allait faire cuire quel ragoût quel jour pour nourrir la famille Winchester pour les prochaines semaines pendant que les quatre d'entre eux sont dirigés vers la cabine du camion par les ambulanciers.

Un homme de grande taille avec un doux, visage rond tente de sortir le bébé des bras de Dean, affirmant à John et à Mary qu'il doit vérifier la respiration de l'enfant.

Dean le mord assez fort pour laisser une trace en demi-lune lorsqu'ils arrivent à le retirer et il faut les efforts combinés de John et de Mary et une longue explication des procédures nécessaires pour être certain que Sam aille vraiment bien pour le calmer suffisamment pour que ses propres poumons soient inspectés.

Plus tard dans la semaine, après que le noir ait été gratté des murs et que les fenêtres brisées aient été barricadées, Dean surprend ses parents parler du court-circuit dans la veilleuse en demi-lune de la chambre de Sammy qui a enflammé les rideaux. Dean se trouve toujours dans son lit, faisant semblant de dormir et essayant de prétendre que tout l'étage supérieur ne sent pas la suie et le brûlé.

Quand il arrive enfin à s'endormir cette nuit-là, les cauchemars de Sam en train de crier et d'être pris dans les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres et des traînées noires, le sortent brusquement de son lit pour marcher à pas feutrés dans le couloir et se faufiler dans la chambre des parents. Il lui faut quinze minutes pour comprendre comment tourner le verrou dans l'obscurité la première nuit.

Sam s'agite légèrement lorsque Dean glisse sur le tapis épais de la chambre à côté de lui. L'odeur de la poudre de bébé et de Sam tout autour de lui apaise le point sensible au centre de sa poitrine qui est à l'origine des cauchemars.

"Chhh," Dean chantonne doucement en se blottissant contre Sam, posant légèrement ses mains sur le petit torse de Sam pour sentir son rythme cardiaque régulier. "Je suis là, Sam."

Sam enroule sa main autour du pouce de Dean et, après quelques souffles légers, se rendort chaudement pressé contre la poitrine de Dean.

* * *

Lorsque le téléphone se trouvant sur le large bureau en bois foncé niché dans le coin de la pièce se met à sonner, il sonne haut et fort; strident et destructeur à la cadence régulière de la voix de Dean dans l'air.

Zora est hors de sa chaise avant que Dean n'ait le temps de sortir de ses pensées, laissant tomber son bloc-notes sur la table alors qu'elle se rue afin d'essayer de contrôler l'environnement. "Je suis affreusement désolée, laisse-moi éteindre ça," s'excuse-t-elle rapidement pendant qu'elle se démène à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Nolan," elle siffle le nom de sa secrétaire dans le combiné. "Je suis avec un patient."

Dean rechigne à être appelé un patient. Il est ici parce qu'elle lui a demandé de venir. Il est ici pour Sam. Pas parce qu'il ne va pas bien, pas parce qu'il a besoin d'aide– mais parce que Sam en a besoin.

Les taches noires d'encre attirent l'attention de Dean, sombres contre le jaune du bloc-notes. Il hésite à peine avant de le lire de haut en bas.

 _'Qualifie 'le commencement' comme étant introduit à Sam. Revoir les notes sur les souvenirs lointains de Sam étant très proche de son frère'_

' _Agression physique sur une figure d'autorité à l'âge de quatre ans— revoir notes sur Gambol, potentiel parallèle'_

 _'Ont commencé à partager un lit à un très bas âge. Plus tôt que ce que Sam a indiqué. Revoir notes.'_

Il saisit le bloc-notes, le retourne et le lit à nouveau.

"Replanifie tout ça," commande sévèrement le docteur Okoro dans le téléphone, se balançant en avant et en arrière sur ses pieds alors qu'elle aimerait s'excuser à nouveau pour l'interruption et revenir à l'essentiel. "On en a déjà parlé, Nolan. Je suis occupée aujourd'hui." Elle s'arrête, considère la réponse. "Oui, même les rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Ça aurait dû être fait il y a une semaine. "

Le téléphone claque bruyamment lorsqu'elle le remet dans le socle et se retourne vers le jeune homme sur son canapé, qui est assis silencieusement et tranquillement, à l'exception du rebond nerveux de son genou. Le bloc-notes est posé sur la table, de travers.

"Je m'excuse," Zora se racle la gorge et prend place. Dean lui jette un mauvais regard pendant qu'elle reprend son stylo et s'installe. "Tu parlais de l'enfance de Sam, c'est ça?"

"Ouais." Dean met un moment à se détendre à nouveau dans le canapé. "C'était un bébé bruyant. Je suppose que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui après l'incendie. Les enfants à l'école n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que si je continuais à traîner avec un bébé plutôt qu'avec eux, ils ne seraient plus mes amis." Un bref sourire touche le coin de ses lèvres, se propageant doucement sur ses traits.

"Et alors?" le pousse Dr. Okoro.

"Et alors quoi?" Dean renifle, lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel. "C'étaient juste des enfants que je connaissais. Sam est mon frère. "

Elle griffonne quelque chose avec subtilité et Dean à une forte envie de lui arracher le bloc-notes des mains et de le lire.

"Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre dont tu pourrais me parler?" Demande-t-elle avant qu'il ne cède à la tentation.

"Comme quoi?" Grogne-t-il.

"N'importe quoi." Elle sourit à nouveau, un grand sourire réconfortant. Comme la façon dont sa mère souriait."Tout ce à quoi tu peux penser qui se démarque du reste."

Dean mâche l'intérieur de sa lèvre. Il peut penser à trois choses au fond de sa tête.

* * *

"Sam! Arrête!" Dean a quatorze ans et une de sa main est nouée dans les cheveux de Sam pendant qu'il esquive les coudes déchaînés de son petit frère, il lui donne un coup de coude dans le dos de ses cuisses en guise de représailles. " Laisse-moi juste– " Il entasse ses doigts dans la bouche de Sam, avant que des dents se referment sur ses phalanges avec une force meurtrie. "Ow! Putain, Sam!"

"Laisse-moi _!_ " Sam hurle, se débattant sous Dean sur le sol de la salle de bain. "Dean, arrête! Je vais le dire à Papa, je te jure que je vais lui dire!" Il donne à nouveau des coups de pied avec la jambe qu'il n'utilise pas pour essayer de faire levier et manque Dean d'un kilomètre, touche le coin de la baignoire à la place, et envoie voler les bouteilles de shampooing et les gels douche, claquant bruyamment dans l'espace clos avant de se mélanger sur le sol avec les fragment du porte savon en porcelaine qu'il a déjà fait tomber de l'évier. Le tapis de douche bleu pâle est plié à cause de sa lutte, retroussé jusqu'à ses côtes tout comme sa chemise, pour exposer les bleus que Dean a déjà pincé sur sa peau depuis le début de tout ce désastre.

"Si tu arrêtais de faire ton bébé et arrêterais de tant bouger, ça ne serait pas un problème!" Dean lui lance en retour, tombant de tout son poids sur son jeune frère pour l'empêcher de ramper jusqu'à la porte, écrasant efficacement le genou de Sam en-dessous de leur poids combiné. Il évite le coup de poing à l'aveugle de Sam. "Ouvre la bouche!"

Le souffle de Sam siffle hors de ses poumons en de courtes, et rudes respirations alors que ses mains palpent le carrelage. "Non!", dit-il entre des dents serrées.

"Je n'aimerais pas te faire mal," le prévient Dean, son ton à la limite entre menaçant et sympathique.

"Laisse-moi partir!" Sam rue à nouveau à la façon d'une mule et quelque chose d'autre claque sur le sol.

"Je t'avais prévenu." Dean soupire une fois, dramatiquement avant de mettre son visage dans le dos de Sam, mordant avec force dans la chair de son épaule.

"Ah!" Sam hurle, tordant son cou en arrière, et Dean en profite pour tendre son bras et arracher la dent qui bouge dont Sam se plaint depuis plus d'une semaine.

Dean rit lorsqu'il retire sa mâchoire de l'épaule de Sam, et continue de rire même après que Sam heurte son nez avec son coude et le pousse dans la baignoire.

"Ça fait mal, gros con!" Sam renifle en se redressant. Son visage est rouge tomate à cause de ses cris et de ses pleurs, ses grands yeux lamentablement gros et humides et ses lèvres rosées et tâchées de sang sont plissées en une moue.

"Ouais," Dean reconnaît, se réajustant afin que ses jambes pendent sur le bord de le baignoire. "Mais est ce que ça fait toujours mal maintenant?"

Sam passe sa langue dans le trou de son sourire, ses dents colorées en orange et sa langue rouge comme un bonbon. "Je ne crois pas."

"Tu vois." Dean s'adosse contre le mur à carreaux. "Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit?"

"Et si elle ne repousse pas?" S'inquiète Sam.

"Elle va repousser," Dean lui assure rapidement. "C'est juste une dent de lait, Sammy. J'ai perdu les miennes quand j'avais ton âge aussi, tu te souviens? Tes vraies dents vont bientôt repousser, je te le promets."

Sam renifle à nouveau et serre ses mains dans l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. "Ouais?"

"Ouais." Dean tend la main et s'accroche à l'épaule de Sam pour le tirer dans la baignoire avec lui, le tirant vers lui sous son bras avant de lever la dent pour que Sam l'inspecte. "C'est cool, hein? C'était dans ton visage il y a quelques minutes."

"C'est dégoûtant." Sam plisse son nez de dégoût mais prend toujours la dent que lui tend Dean. Il la retourne dans sa main, la pèse.

"Tu penses que la petite souris va t'amener beaucoup d'argent?" Dean tire gentillement sur le lobe d'oreille de Sam.

"Arrête." Sam tape sur sa main et rit dans son épaule. "La petite souris n'existe pas, Dean."

"Quoi?" Dean suffoque avec une fausse offense. "La petite souris n'existe pas?" Sam rit plus fort alors que les doigts de Dean dansent sur ses côtes, se pressant contre les points sensibles qui font que Sam se tortille et rit à nouveau. "Pourquoi est ce que personne ne me l'a dit? Qui laisse de l'argent sous mon oreiller alors, hein, Sammy?"

"C'est papa, idiot." se moque Sam et enfonce ses doigts osseux dans les côtes de Dean.

Dean fait une grimace. "Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que Papa est la petite souris?"

Sam s'écrase sur Dean et rit jusqu'à ce qu'il en tremble et Dean rit aussi parce qu'il est certain que le rire de Sam est le meilleur son dans le monde entier.

Le rire de Sam s'estompe éventuellement mais il reste recroquevillé sous le lourd poids du bras de Dean, le visage à demi enfoncé dans l'endroit où l'articulation de son épaule descend dans sa poitrine, ne faisant que respirer alors qu'il roule la dent entre ses doigts. La main de Dean est posée juste en-dessous de ses côtes, afin qu'il puisse sentir l'ascension et la chute constante de sa respiration pendant que son tee-shirt tiède se lève pour remplir sa paume, puis se baisse dans un rythme régulier. Sam exhale un souffle chaud contre sa clavicule et ils s'assoient ensemble dans la baignoire pendant quelques instants silencieux, ne faisant que respirer ensemble avec le bord de la baignoire s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la colonne vertébrale de Dean et sa main qui s'engourdit car la tête de Sam lui coupe la circulation.

Il pense au fait que ça devrait être bizarre. Il pense à Matt qui habite en bas de la rue et son petit frère, Colin. Matt et Dean ont le même âge, sont dans le même niveau scolaire, et étaient dans la même classe à un moment. Colin a un an de moins que Sam, mais Sam fait tout son possible pour être gentil avec lui, il fait tout son possible pour être gentil avec tout le monde. Il pense au fait que Matt n'a probablement jamais arraché la dent de Colin. Il pense au fait qu'on ne verra jamais Colin niché en toute sécurité dans ses bras. Mais bon, Matt n'a probablement jamais sorti Colin d'un incendie. Il n'a jamais dormi blotti contre lui de peur que son petit frère arrête de respirer au milieu de la nuit s'il n'était pas là pour lui montrer. Jamais personne ne lui a dit "Prends soin de ton petit frère," et il n'a jamais pris cette notion à cœur.

Dean ne sait pas vraiment qui est le plus dérangé: Matt ou lui.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux?" Sam et Dean sursautent tous les deux lorsque la porte s'ouvre de l'intérieur, heurtant le pied nu de Sam par la même occasion, et leur mère passe sa tête à l'intérieur.

"Maman!" Sam n'est plus sous le bras de Dean et se tient debout avant que Mary n'ait vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qui est arrivé à sa salle de bain. "Maman, regarde! Dean a arraché ma dent pour moi! C'est pas trop cool?"

Mary sourit et fait mine d'être ébahie alors qu'elle essaie de ne pas trop grimacer en voyant le sourire ensanglanté de Sam.

Dean étouffe un rire dans le creux de son coude et Sam lui lance un grand sourire au-dessus de son épaule.

* * *

Dean a quinze ans et il est accroupi près d'une petit feu au beau milieu de nulle part, râlant dans sa barbe du fait qu'il soit de corvée pour démarrer le feu pour un autre week-end camping de son père. Normalement, Dean est tout à fait en faveur des voyages spontanés, même s'ils incluent parfois un John ouvrant brusquement la porte de sa chambre à lui et à Sam à quatre heures du matin et retournant leurs matelas afin qu'ils se retrouvent étalés sur le sol en un tas de membres et des plaintes endormies avant qu'il ne leur dise qu'il les veut, vêtus, nourris, et avec leurs affaires prêtes avant que le soleil n'ait frappé l'horizon ou il va y avoir des règlements de comptes.

Dean s'imagine que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le passage de John dans la Marine, alors il ne rechigne pas devant son père de la façon dont Sam le fait. Dean apprécie vraiment le camping.

Il aime la liberté. Il aime qu'il n'y ait pas de murs et pas de gens qui le regardent. Il aime le soleil tapant dans son dos et les feuilles dans ses cheveux. Il aime l'absence de règles. Il aime le fait qu'il ait, avec Sam une tente qui vaut la peine d'être si loin.

Ou, du moins, il aurait aimé le fait qu'il ait avec Sam une tente qui vaut la peine d'être si loin, si son père n'avait pas insisté pour que son cadet apprenne à pêcher aujourd'hui.

"Parce que, tu sais, c'est vraiment le genre de putain de compétence qui est importante à avoir," Dean rouspète avec irritation alors qu'il empile du bois, sa bouche adolescente faisant du travail supplémentaire. «Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas m'emmener aussi.» Il tapote sur ses poches avant de se rappeler que John a pris son briquet avant de partir.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se retourne pour fouiller à l'intérieur du sac derrière lui afin d'y trouver une bouteille en verre assez vide pour qu'il puisse la vider de son contenu et la casser afin d'utiliser la base comme une loupe improvisée pour canaliser la lumière du soleil. Pendant un moment, il pense au début de _2001: l'Odyssée de l'espace_ , seulement, à la place d'un homme des cavernes tenant un fémur et frappant un tas d'os comme une musique triomphante, il se voit brandissant une bouteille vide de Coca vers le ciel et criant victoire lorsqu'une petite touffe d'herbe et de bâtons prennent feu.

"Quand est ce que je vais avoir besoin de ses putains de techniques de survie dans ma vie?" Il continue de râler alors qu'il passe outre quelques bouteilles en plastique dont il devra se contenter en cas de nécessité absolue. "Je ne compte pas rester bloqué dans les bois dans un futur proche. Et si ça m'arrivait, j'aurais sûrement mon putain de briquet avec moi." Il donne un coup de pied dans le sac et se demande avec irritation quand est ce que Sam et son père vont enfin rentrer.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il est assis sur une chaise en plastique rigide dans la salle d'urgence avec du sang partout sur ses mains, il se demandera s'il aurait entendu John crier son nom plus tôt s'il n'avait pas été en train de râler.

"Dean!" la voix de John est comme le tonnerre et la pluie, comme elle l'a toujours été, aussi loin que Dean s'en souvient. Quand il lui arrivait de penser à de telles choses, il imaginait toujours que Dieu avait la voix de son père. Profonde et imposante et exigeant le respect tout en maintenant une capacité de tendresse. C'est la voix qui a raconté à Dean de fantastiques histoires lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, qui l'a réprimandé lorsqu'il a enfreint les règles de la maison, qui l'a calmé quand il piquait des colères, qui l'a félicité et critiqué toute sa vie. Il pensait avoir entendu tous les tons et cadence que son père avait.

Il n'avait jamais entendu son père frénétique. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'il en était capable.

"Dean!" aboie John à nouveau, anxieux et sévère alors qu'il pousse Sam vers l'avant, à moitié en train de porter et à moitié en train de faire glisser son cadet avec la main qui ne lui sert pas à appuyer sur sa propre chemise à carreaux contre la nuque de Sam.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?" Dean se prend les pieds dans le bois qu'il avait soigneusement empilé dans sa course pour se rendre à côté de Sam.

"La pêche à la mouche, c'est nul!" Hurle Sam plus fort que nécessaire, les mains tremblantes alors qu'il agrippe le bras de son père.

"Il s'est accroché la nuque avec l'hameçon pendant le mouvement de recul," lui explique John rapidement. "Il va avoir besoin de points de suture."

"Je ne _veux_ pas de points de suture!" Sam hurle à nouveau, mais ses paupières sont tombantes et Dean ne sait pas si Sam sait vraiment ce qu'il est en train de dire maintenant ou s'il est juste automatiquement en désaccord avec tout ce que leur père dit.

"Oui, Sammy, je sais," John le calme pendant qu'il le dirige vers la piste à peine distincte qu'ils ont suivi jusqu'au site de camping, faisant comprendre à Dean qu'il aimerait qu'il prenne le relais pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Les feuilles et les bâtons craquent sous ses grosses bottes alors qu'il montre la voie. "Ils vont te donner de bons antidouleurs à l'hôpital et tu ne sentiras rien, d'accord?"

"Je ne _veux_ pas aller à l'hôpital!" Sam se frotte les yeux. Dean glisse sa main sous celle de son père et il sent les tissus jaillir, des ruisseaux de sang de son frère coulent sur son poignet alors qu'il appuie fortement. Les cheveux de Sam en sont collés sur sa nuque et son t-shirt est tâché et collant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Dean ne sait pas si ce sont les épaules de Sam qui tremblent autant ou sa main lorsqu'il serre fortement ses omoplates pour aider à guider Sam sur le chemin inégal. La respiration de Sam est sèche et inégale, alors qu'il serre ses doigts dans les paumes de John pendant qu'il l'oriente vers l'avant.

Ça leur prend quinze minutes pour emmener Sam, trébuchant et pleurant, vers l'Impala.

"On reviendra pour nos affaires" grogne John en poussant ses fils dans la banquette arrière. "Mets le sur le ventre. Fait le parler."

Le cuir de la banquette arrière est chaud et accueillant lorsque Dean s'y enfonce, chauffé par le soleil et sentant comme tout ce qu'il pense être relié à la maison. Il tire Sam contre son torse, presse son visage contre son épaule afin qu'il puisse garder une main sur la chemise rouge et collante à l'arrière de sa tête.

Le moteur se réveille et expire l'air des poumons de Dean.

"Dean," murmure Sam en empoignant le tee-shirt de Dean, s'accroche à n'importe quelle chose dans laquelle il peut tordre ses doigts dans sa recherche pour le confort et la sécurité.

"Je suis là, Sammy," affirme Dean doucement. "Tu y es vraiment allé fort, hein?" Il rit rudement et Sam se recroqueville un peu plus et gémit, pratiquement sur les genoux de Dean. Il enroule ses bras maladroitement autour du cou de Dean, serrant et reniflant pathétiquement dans la pente moite de son cou, le front glissant alors qu'il se presse le plus fort possible. Pendant un moment, Dean songe follement que Sam essaie de ramper à l'intérieur de lui. Sam essaie de passer à travers sa peau et de se blottir sous ses côtes là où il serait enfin libéré du sang et de la douleur.

Il tousse et maintient Sam plus près.

S'il pensait que ça pourrait marcher, il serait tenté d'essayer.

Suivant une envie qu'il ne peut pas retracer , Dean soulève un coin du tissu imbibé qui colore ses doigts et regarde les dégâts.

L'entaille est longue et dentelée, se courbant le long de la base du crâne de Sam jusqu'au l'arrière de son oreille. C'est large et sombre et humide comme un canyon à minuit et le regarder lui donne envie de vomir.

Vingt-six points de suture et une prescription de narcotiques plus tard, ils sont de nouveau dans la banquette arrière de l'Impala et la tête bandée de Sam est posée sur la cuisse de Dean. Dean a l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon alors qu'il n'a rien fait de plus que de rester assis dans la salle d'attente et regarder subtilement l'arrière de la tête de son père devant lui.

Ça cicatrise.

Sam fait pousser ses cheveux, commence à les garder longs.

* * *

Dean a dix-sept ans et il devrait être assis à l'arrière de l'Impala que son père lui a donné avec Jackie Reid à califourchon sur ses hanches pendant qu'il la tripote à travers son tee-shirt et qu'il lui demande si elle est sûre de vouloir être vue avec Dean Winchester le séducteur qui porte une veste en cuir, qui marche lourdement avec des bottes de moto. Au lieu de cela, il se tient au milieu d'un champ, dans un trou perdu avec une caisse de feux d'artifice sous l'un de ses bras et Sam sous l'autre.

Sam le regarde avec un grand sourire, pratiquement éclatant de l'adoration qui suinte de tous ses pores et Dean constate que Jackie Reid ne lui manque pas tant que ça.

"Allez, Dean!" Sam sourit et tire sur sa main. Dean trébuche après lui, riant en sortant son briquet de sa poche.

Le ciel s'illumine plus qu'un carnaval, plus brillant que ce à quoi les cieux sont censés ressembler lorsque Sam allume la fusée et met le feu au ciel.

Ils poussent des cris et rient et dansent dans les étincelles et le grondement retentissant, et Dean se demande s'ils pourraient commencer leur propre monde comme ça, chaque explosion diffusant des étoiles à travers l'univers et donnant naissance à des constellations et des mondes que personne, à part eux pourraient voir.

Dean retombe dans les hautes herbes sèches qui plissent et se cassent sous son poids, riant si fort qu'il ne peut plus respirer. Des larmes de joie brillent sur son visage dans les sursauts de lumière au-dessus de lui. Sam tombe dans l'herbe à côté de lui, riant aux éclats.

Ils s'installent au bout d'un moment, longtemps après qu'ils soient capables de faire la différence entre les étincelles et les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Ils restent allongés là, haletant et souriant dans l'herbe, les bras tendus de telle sorte que, si l'un d'entre eux avait envie de franchir les quelques derniers centimètres, ils pourraient joindre leurs doigts et s'y accrocher pour toujours.

C'est presque l'aube lorsqu'ils plient bagages et rentrent à la maison.

* * *

L'horloge continue de faire _tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac_ dans le silence et Dean tord ses mains inconfortablement.

Dr. Okoro attend un bon moment afin de s'assurer qu'il a bien terminé avant de demander gentillement, "Pourquoi est ce que tu penses avoir choisi ses souvenirs?"

"Je ne sais pas," se moque Dean en se penchant contre le canapé, une de ses mains passant avec irritation dans ses cheveux. "Enfin, l'histoire de l'hameçon est un classique. J'avais pour habitude de la raconter aux rencards de Sammy quand il les ramenait à la maison, pour leur faire réfléchir au crétin avec qui ils sortaient."

"Tu as déjà raconté cette histoire à Charlie?" demande Dr. Okoro, heurtant involontairement le 'c' de 'cette' avec sa langue.

Dean se crispe. "Je ne veux pas parler de Charlie."

"Très bien," affirme-t-elle, en joignant les mains. "On a pas à parler de Charlie si tu ne le désires pas."

"Je ne le désire pas," lui répond Dean, le prononçant 'Jeuh new lew désiwre pah', allongeant ses voyelles pour imiter son accent.

Pendant une fraction de seconde Dean peut voir ses yeux se noircir et un court éclair d'offense convulse ses sourcils, et pendant ce moment Dean est certain qu'il a finalement réussi; il est allé trop loin en trouvant la faille dans son armure où se trouvent ses insécurités sur son second langage, elle va le jeter dehors et il aura perdu toutes les chances de retrouver tout ce qu'il a perdu et brisé. Elle reprend ses esprits, prend une grande inspiration, et inscrit quelque chose sur son bloc-notes jaune.

Dean serre les dents.

"Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire, Dean?" demande-t-elle sans lever la tête de ce qu'elle est en train d'écrire.

Il ouvre sa bouche et, "Je savais que ça allait arriver," en sort.

Elle sursaute presque et le regarde à travers ses lunettes, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'elle essaie de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Les nuages commencent à bourgeonner. Les rayons du soleil ne se prennent plus dans ses cheveux.

"Je savais que ça allait arriver," il répète. Les mots ont un goût de lait périmé. 'Ça' est un très grand mot sur sa langue et aucun d'entre eux ne se fait d'illusions sur ce dont il est en train de parler. "Je savais qu'il allait faire quelque chose." Il se dit que si Dr. Okoro les connaît aussi bien que ce qu'elle croit, elle aurait deviné que Dean avait au moins une petite idée. "La nuit d'avant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre!**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires! J'espère que la suite vous plaira,**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Personne ne connaît vraiment l'élément perturbateur, mais un matin lorsqu'il a treize ans, Sam se réveille avec des comptes à régler avec le monde entier. Soudain, les nuits qu'il passait blotti contre Dean sur le canapé, citant des films de Clint Eastwood tout le long, se transforment en des nuits que Dean passe tout seul appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre en écoutant John et Sam crier à en perdre la voix.

S'il ne savait pas mieux, Dean penserait que Sam cherchait intentionnellement la bagarre comme le crétin têtu qu'il est, juste pour justifier le fait qu'il est en colère tout le temps.

Peut-être que Dean ne sait pas mieux.

Et peut-être qu'il a été trop occupé à partager son temps entre le fait de se rendre légitimement infâme parmi les parents d'adolescentes dans tout le pays et à dominer la grande majorité de l'emploi du temps de Sam, mais Dean ne remarque pas vraiment que Sam n'a pas beaucoup d'amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au lycée ensemble. Bien sûr, Sam sourit à quelques personnes dans les couloirs et certaines filles sont visiblement intéressées à devenir un peu plus que ses amies, mais Sam ne semble pas attiré. Et Sam n'a que des A alors qu'il domine la piste, la natation et le football avec une intensité implacable qui fait honte à la carrière de base-ball de Dean, alors Dean n'est pas si inquiet que ça.

Le gosse est trop occupé.

Il est trop occupé pour les autres, c'est tout.

Sam rentre à la maison tous les après-midis en s'asseyant à l'avant dans l'Impala et fait ses devoirs pendant que Dean leur prépare le dîner car leurs parents travaillent tard la semaine.

Dean réalise qu'il devrait se sentir mal de monopoliser le temps que les gens pourraient passer avec Sam, mais la plupart du temps, il est juste fier de lui. Sam avait l'habitude de distribuer des sourires comme on distribue des bonbons à Halloween, mais maintenant ils ne sont que pour lui.

Dean ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il a fait dans sa vie antérieure pour mériter un logement sûr dans l'œil de la tempête pendant l'Ouragan Sam, et il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il a fait dans celle-ci pour mériter que Sam le regarde comme le soleil et les étoiles, alors qu'il baisse les yeux devant le reste du monde, mais il est sacrément content de l'avoir fait.

Le fait est que, si quelqu'un d'autre que Dean était passé par la porte d'entrée pour être accueilli avec le crépitement du beurre dans le fond d'une poêle en concurrence avec le faible bourdonnement du chant de Sam écoutant la radio, ça aurait été considéré comme un rare et délicat don de bonne humeur. Ça aurait été considéré comme un rare et délicat don de la part de Sam et c'est tout.

Pour Dean c'était seulement un Jeudi.

"Sam?" il l'appelle en enlevant sa veste dans le hall.

La tête pleine de cheveux ébouriffés de Sam apparaît dans la porte, souriant avec éclat. "Hey! Maman a appelé."

"Ah ouais?" Dean sourit vaguement en accrochant sa veste en cuir sur l'étagère solidement clouée au mur.

"Ouais." Sam lui lance un dernier sourire aveuglant avant de se glisser à nouveau dans la cuisine, ne laissant que sa voix traîner derrière lui pour que Dean la suive. "Elle a dit que Mme. Theresa lui a demandé de l'aider quelques heures à la garderie, alors elle va rentrer plus tard que d'habitude."

Dean fait un bruit affirmatif dans sa gorge.

Toutes les fenêtres de la cuisine et de la salle familiale sont grandes ouvertes, laissant entrer la lumière intense du soleil de l'après-midi en des segments concentrés qui rendent les grains de poussière flottant paresseusement à travers l'air en une définition plus nette. La nette odeur du printemps qui arrive se mêle à l'odeur de la soupe de tomate qui mijote sur la cuisinière et à celle du sandwich au fromage grillé que Sam fait glisser hors de la poêle beurrée sur une pile qui est déjà haute de quatre sandwichs.

"C'était bien à l'école?" Dean sourit en prenant un sandwich. Il n'a pas besoin de dire à Sam que le fromage grillé et la soupe de tomate est le repas qu'il préfère.

Sam hausse les épaules et lui glisse un petit sourire. "On m'a rendu mon devoir sur _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_."

"Ah ouais?" Dean prend place, pose ses coudes sur le comptoir et s'installe pour le long terme. "Mec, j'adore ce livre. Atticus Finch est génial. Combien est ce que tu as eu?"

Sam renifle et lève les yeux au ciel. "Quatre-vingt-dix-sept."

"Pas cent?" dit Dean pour le taquiner.

"Mme. Nash a dit que j'étais un peu trop bavard parfois." Il fait une tête qui veut dire 'qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse' et hausse les épaules en découpant un autre morceau de beurre qui atterrit au fond de la poêle avec un crépitement. Ils tombent tous les deux dans un silence confortable pendant un bon moment. Sam fait le tour de la cuisine, remplissant un bol de soupe et le passant à Dean en mâchant continuellement. Le carillon éolien sur le porche qui était déjà là avant que Dean ne soit né leur joue un air qui rivalise avec la radio, lorsqu'une brise sentant comme les feuilles humides vole vers eux et Dean pense que peut-être qu'il pourrait vivre ce moment à jamais, les rayons de soleil flottant autour d'eux dans la cuisine confortable.

Sam capte son regard et lui lance un petit sourire en coin en faisant sauter le sandwich dans la poêle, grillé sur le dessus. Dean plonge un coin de son sandwich dans la soupe, gagnant alors un rire amusé de la part de son frère, mais ne dit rien. Sam se remet à fredonner la chanson à la radio.

Dean rit. "Les _Beatles_? Vraiment, mec?"

La langue de Sam est un éclair rose lorsqu'il la tire, la rentrant à nouveau rapidement, afin de pouvoir rattraper les paroles lorsqu'elles recommencent, chantant faux et hors du rythme.

Dean rit et fait une embardée pour la radio, la changeant rapidement à la station de rock classique et The Who en jaillit de suite comme un barrage rompu. " _I don't need to fight to prove I'm right! I don't need to be forgiven!"_

Sam lui donne un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire, obtenant un rude grognement, avant de remettre la radio à la station d'origine.

Dean le pousse brusquement de son chemin à l'aide de son épaule, changeant la station à nouveau.

Sam lui donne un gros coup de poing dans les côtes, la change.

 _-Ah, look at all the lonely people!_

Dean écrase le visage de Sam dans son aisselle et tire violemment sur le bouton de la radio.

 _-Don't cry. Don't shed a tear._

Le sandwich au fromage grillé brûle dans la poêle et Sam pince la partie tendre des aisselles de Dean pour se libérer et changer la station.

 _-Where do they all come from?_

Dean l'envoie balader avec un coup de hanche.

 _-Teenage wasteland!_

La prise de courant se débranche du mur pendant le combat lorsque Sam essaie de replonger et les paroles se coupent brusquement.

"Ow! Putain!" Sam hurle tout haut lorsqu'il est attaqué physiquement sur le sol. Les parties saillantes de sa colonne vertébrale heurtent le carrelage dur et y restent écrasées lorsque Dean s'assied sur son estomac. "Pousse-toi, connard!" Il gratte les joints sur le sol pendant que Dean l'y tient immobile. Ils se bagarrent pendant un moment, ayant tellement l'habitude de jouer à la bagarre ensemble, que c'est répété et pratiquement parfait.

Peut-être que ça devrait lui faire peur que même le fait de se battre avec Sam paraît être aussi naturel que de respirer.

"Pas tant que tu n'admets pas que Keith Moon botterait le cul de Ringo Starr!" Se vante Dean, évitant vaillamment de japper lorsque Sam trouve un point sensible dans son biceps dans lequel il heurte son poing à répétition, assez fort pour que Dean sente les tremblements des coups de poing en rafale le picoter entre ses doigts.

"Ils ne sont pas en train de se _battre dans une cage_ , Dean!" Sam a une respiration sifflante sous les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq de son frère de dix-huit ans, qui pèsent sur ses poumons. Il essaie de donner des coups de genoux dans le bas du dos de son frère aîné pour gagner une certaine influence, mais ça ne sert vraiment qu'à soulever le tee-shirt de Dean jusqu'à sa cage thoracique.

"Ouais, mais si c'était le cas!" Il attrape la main de Sam en essayant de serpenter autour de son cou et de mordre sur son pouce pour décourager ce raisonnement.

Sam glapit et fait violemment voler son autre coude par instinct, se délogeant accidentellement de sous les fesses de son grand frère et Dean bascule rapidement pour compenser, en riant en entendant l'étouffé "Oomph!" Sam panique lorsque Dean le retourne sur le ventre.

"Pousse-toi, espèce de taré!" aboie Sam, sa voix aérienne parce que ses poumons ne reçoivent pas la quantité nécessaire d'oxygène. Il lutte, ses paumes heurtant les armoires en bois foncé qui bordent la face inférieure du comptoir tout autour d'eux avec un grand bruit, et il se pousse brusquement en arrière en une tentative désespérée de déstabiliser Dean. Le bas de son tee-shirt est pris entre son estomac et le réseau approximatif de joints sous son ventre, remontant autour de ses épaules alors qu'il se tord et refuse d'être cloué au sol même lorsque Dean lui crie sa demande de capitulation inconditionnelle dans leur bagarre.

"Tu triches!" Dean se précipite pour attraper les poignets de Sam, les clouant au sol.

Il ne se rend pas compte, jusqu'à ce que Sam ne reste figé sur place, dans quelle position compromettante il les a mis. Un de ses genoux est pressé entre les jambes de Sam, forçant la courbe de ses fesses à rouler le long de la cuisse de Dean lorsqu'il se débat ; le tee-shirt de Dean est remonté jusqu'à ses aisselles, laissant son estomac exposé contre la peau chaude du dos de Sam ; et ses bras supportent ceux de Sam jusqu'en haut, là où Dean a pris la liberté de joindre leurs doigts et d'appuyer les paumes de Sam contre les carreaux froids. Dean peut sentir le battement rapide du cœur de Sam à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique et résonner à travers son corps.

Sam est comme une statue en-dessous de lui, si immobile et si froid que si Dean ne pouvait pas sentir son cœur marteler à travers leurs deux poitrines, il aurait pensé qu'il était légitimement pétrifié.

"Dean," dit Sam, complètement sérieux cette fois-ci et Dean ne croit pas qu'il s'est déjà adressé à lui avec ce ton avant ça. "Dean, pousse-toi." Il tremble.

Dean a perdu quelque chose dans la situation, il ignore seulement ce que c'est.

"Dean!" Sam respire fortement et vivement maintenant et il bouge ses hanches en une ruade rapidement abandonnée, comme s'il y avait pensé à deux fois avant d'essayer de faire tomber Dean à mi-parcours. "Dean! Enlève-toi de moi!" Sa voix est aiguë et serrée par la panique et Dean se dépêche de mettre un peu d'espace entre eux.

Le dos de Dean heurte le placard et Sam trébuche déjà pour s'en aller, les épaules voûtées pendant qu'il tire son tee-shirt sur ses cuisses, et Dean ne comprend tellement pas ce qu'il vient de se passer qu'il a du mal à respirer.

"Sam, qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Crie-t-il en le suivant.

"Laisse-moi tranquille," lui lance Sam au-dessus de l'épaule alors qu'il prend de la vitesse dans les escaliers. Son cou est rouge et en sueur comme il le devient lorsqu'il retient ses larmes. "Laisse-moi juste tranquille!"

Dean se tient juste à une marche de lui, pratiquement à bout de souffle à cause de toute cette confusion. Il tend une main réconfortante pour saisir le coude de Sam.

Sam se retourne lourdement, son visage crispé dans un masque de rage lorsqu'il met tout son poids derrière son poing avant de le jeter dans le visage de son frère.

"Putain!" Dean agrippe son nez douloureux et trébuche en descendant quelques marches lorsqu'il recule, manquant les sons de Sam montant les escaliers en furie à cause de l'afflux de sang dans ses oreilles.

"Ne me touche pas !" Crie Sam avant de claquer la porte et de la fermer à clef.

"Putain de sale gosse!" Hurle Dean en retour, inspectant l'arête de son nez pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas cassé en même temps. "Tu sais quoi, Sam? Ok. Pas de soucis! Reviens vers moi quand tu n'auras plus tes règles!"

Il s'assied lourdement sur la première marche, et laisse son nez pulser et saigner pendant qu'il attend que Sam se calme et vienne lui demander s'il n'a pas fait trop de dégâts avant de lui préparer un sac de glace afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir pour regarder _The Searchers_ ensemble jusqu'à ce que Dean oublie d'être de mauvaise humeur assez longtemps pour raconter à Sam pour la millième fois la façon dont Natalie Wood est morte, et puis plus tard, lorsque Sam sera à moitié endormi sur son épaule, il sera en mesure de lui tirer les vers du nez pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sam ne vient pas.

Dean doit gratter le sandwich au fromage grillé au fond de la poêle. Son sang bouillonne et il maudit Sam dans sa barbe en nettoyant, murmurant autour du goût métallique accroché à ses sinus.

Pendant quatorze ans, ils se sont pratiquement vénérés et maintenant Sam a l'audace de lui faire un coup pareil. Pendant quatorze ans, Sam a regardé Dean comme si le soleil brillait de son cul et il a le putain de culot de le traiter comme–

Comme–

Tout le monde.

Dean casse la tasse de soupe lorsqu''il la jette dans l'évier, de la soupe de tomate épaisse éclaboussant tout.

Il est au lit avant que John ne rentre à la maison et il jure qu'il peut entendre des sanglots de l'autre côté du mur.

Il se retourne.

Que Sam aille se faire foutre.

* * *

Il se réveille tard le lendemain matin, son réveil résonnant dans son oreille et sa mère frappant à sa porte.

"Hey, désolé," grogne-t-il en sortant de sa chambre, passant un tee-shirt propre au-dessus de sa tête en marchant, se demandant vaguement combien de personnes vont remarquer qu'il a dormi dans son jean la nuit dernière. "Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil." Il s'étire, atteignant le plafond et se cambrant afin de se soulager la sourde douleur qui le lance à travers tout son corps. Sa tête est comme un ballon sur le point d'éclater, le caoutchouc étiré jusqu'à être si fin et serré.

"Le petit-déjeuner est sur la table," lui explique Mary en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en une tentative rapide pour apprivoiser l'épi sauvage sur le dos de sa tête avant que Dean ne se dirige en bas. "Sam m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, alors je vais appeler le lycée. Laisse ton portable allumé juste au cas où, d'accord?"

Dean renifle avec amertume. "Ouais, d'accord."

"Chéri, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé au nez?"

Il la repousse lorsqu'elle essaie de tourner son menton pour mieux voir l'ecchymose violacée qui s'étend du bord de sa narine jusque sous son œil. "T'inquiète pas, Maman. C'est rien."

Le moteur s'allume en grondant.

* * *

Le premier atelier de réparation automobile donne à Dean un peu de temps pour se détendre sous le capot du junker collectif, les coudes pleins de graisse et travaillant sur des choses qu'il sait vraiment réparer lorsqu'elles se cassent. C'est assez thérapeutique, en fait. La vieille Chevrolet grise tousse sèchement comme un asthmatique de quatre-vingt-quinze ans lorsque Dean arrive finalement à faire tourner le moteur, mais elle fonctionne. Dean pourra l'accorder et la polir plus tard, le fait est qu'il y a encore quelque chose dans ce vieux fantôme gris et Dean est déterminé à le trouver et à lui redonner vie.

"Bon travail, Winchester." M. Tiernan pose une lourde main sur l'épaule de Dean et Dean sourit jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne sonne et il doit se nettoyer et se traîner en Statistiques.

* * *

"Tu es en retard, Dean," lui lance Mme. Hansen lorsqu'il passe par la porte et place une interrogation surprise sur son bureau. Il lève les yeux au ciel et se glisse dans son siège sans lui faire remarquer que s'il arrivait en classe à l'heure elle mourrait probablement à cause du choc. "C'est quand tu veux," l'interrompt-elle pendant qu'il regarde les nombres et les symboles sur la feuille vierge pendant un moment sans prendre son crayon.

Dean soupire lourdement et attrape son crayon. Mme. Hansen acquiesce une fois, satisfaite, avant de se retourner pour le laisser faire.

La salle entière est remplie avec les sons de graphite grattant contre le papier et de calculatrices au travail mariés aux occasionnels toussotements ou reniflements. Le son du portable vibrant dans la poche de Dean tranche avec ce bruit de fond, et il enfonce rapidement sa main dans sa veste pour l'étouffer, une poussée d'adrénaline le traversant alors qu'il regarde furtivement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'a remarqué.

Les têtes restent baissées. Mme. Hansen tourne une autre page de son livre. Tout va bien.

"Putain, de quoi est ce que tu peux avoir besoin maintenant, Sam?" Dean rouspète dans sa barbe et sort discrètement le Nokia encombrant du fond de sa poche et il l'ouvre sous le bureau, regardant vers le bas pour lire le message.

Le monde s'écroule.

 _Maman:_

 _Je viens te chercher. Sam a essayé de se suicider._

La température de la pièce descend dans les négatifs, mais Dean transpire encore à travers son tee-shirt en moins de trois secondes. Tout est un bruit blanc hurlant dans ses oreilles alors qu'il relit les dix mots parce que, non. Ça n'a aucun sens. Ces mots ne peuvent pas aller ensemble dans cet ordre-là.

Non, pense Dean.

Non, pense-t-il à nouveau. Il est peut-être même en train de le dire à haute voix pour autant qu'il sache. Le mot roule dans sa tête en un fil continu qui gagne de la masse et du mouvement plus vite il le répète, mais il ne peut pas arrêter parce que c'est le seul mot qui a du sens désormais.

L'univers s'incline vers la gauche, le monde roule et Dean se sent tellement stupide parce qu'il ne peut même pas suivre quoi que ce soit parce qu'il ne peut toujours pas lire le putain de message que sa mère lui a envoyé correctement, pourquoi est ce que personne ne peut le laisser tranquille pendant qu'il se redémarre?

"Dean!"

Il a presque une crise cardiaque, il sursaute violemment.

Mme. Hansen se penche au-dessus de lui. Les fortes lumières lancent des ombres sur son front et elle semble pratiquement démoniaque lorsqu'elle grogne, "Tu sais que j'ai une politique très stricte contre les portables, Dean," et tend sa paume vers lui.

Dean cligne doucement des yeux. Elle ne semble pas avoir réalisé que chaque neurone et récepteur qu'il possédait ont dégouliné de ses oreilles et que la seule chose qui le garde attaché à la réalité est le portable serré si étroitement dans ses doigts qu'ils commencent à s'engourdir.

"Dean!" Mme. Hansen entonne.

Dean essaie de relancer les fonctions motrices de base mais son esprit se retourne et puis cale à nouveau, crachant un gaz d'échappement qui le rend nauséeux.

Mme. Hansen tousse et puis, en ayant apparemment marre que Dean ne fasse que la fixer, essaie de soulever le téléphone de sa main.

Son système d'allumage se déclenche et tousse, les bougies s'allument, les pistons tournent les cylindres, l'air et le carburant se pompent et Dean est debout et hors de son siège, bousculant les bureaux et les chaises et les étudiants qui le regardant hors de son putain de chemin.

Mme. Hansen hurle quelque chose après lui, mais Dean ne peut pas l'entendre en prenant le couloir comme une chauve-souris sortant de l'enfer. De la glace se glisse entre les disques de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il zigzague sur le carrelage glissant du couloir, et il ne se rend pas compte jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol, à quel point il respire fort et ne peut même pas compenser lorsque l'air est éjecté de ses poumons. Il se relève maladroitement, haletant et ne s'arrêtant pas de jurer, lorsqu'il trouve la direction 'en haut' et sa relation avec 'en bas'.

Le monde est en technicolor vif et le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux est douloureux pour Dean. Sa tête le tourne, ses poumons sont en feu, il est presque certain qu'il est sur le point de peindre les carreaux blancs avec l'intérieur de son estomac et il n'est pas loin de faire une crise d'angoisse.

Tout ça n'est vraiment rien en comparaison avec l'idée– la pensée que Sammy–

Mon Dieu, il était si bouleversé hier. Mais Dean n'a jamais pensé que Sam pourrait–

Il n'a pas pensé que Sam aurait seulement envisagé de-

Les genoux de Dean tremblent mais il se ressaisit et sprinte le reste du chemin vers le bureau principal.

"Oh mon dieu," laisse échapper la réceptionniste lorsqu'il saute par la porte principale du bureau. C'est une femme plus âgée, arrondie dans les endroits féminins avec trop de rouge et trop de parfum à la lavande qui donne envie à Dean de se bâillonner de la surcharge sensorielle. "Trésor, est ce que tu vas bien?"

Dean se lèche les lèvres fébrilement, mais ne répond pas. "Ma maman- ma maman doit venir me chercher."

"Ouais," dit-elle doucement avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur, sans même demander son pass à Dean. "Nom de famille?"

"Winchester," halète Dean. "Comme le fusil."

"Oh," gazouille-t-elle en vérifiant. "Tu dois être le frère de Sam! Il fait des courses pour le bureau pendant ses heures de trous. Il est tout le temps ici. Il est vraiment adorable. Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, par contre. Il va bien?"

Dean est absolument certain que ses genoux vont le lâcher et qu'il est sur le point de vomir partout sur le tapis bleu et crasseux du bureau pendant quelques secondes.

"Dean!"

Dean tourne les talons et avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment enregistrer les changements qui se produisent autour de lui, il est entouré par le toucher et l'odeur de sa mère. Ses bras minces entourent son dos et il la serre aussi de toutes ses forces.

"Maman." Il enfouit son nez dans son cou et se cramponne à elle comme il ne l'a pas fait depuis qu'il s'est cassé le bras en CE1 et qu'elle est restée à l'hôpital avec lui pendant que des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas disaient des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Mary tremble un instant avant de le lâcher et de le tenir à bout de bras. Elle a l'air âgée, réalise Dean; plus âgée qu'il ne l'a jamais vue dans sa vie. Elle a tiré ses cheveux en un chignon à un moment, mais il est maintenant désordonné, des mèches entières de sa belle chevelure lâchées comme si elle les avait tirées. Elle essaie de sourire pour lui, mais ça sort trop fragile.

"Allez." Elle lui prend la main. "Ton père est à l'hôpital."

Le 'avec Sam' reste implicite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ils retrouvent John assis dans une raide chaise d'hôpital, le dos bien droit et des yeux d'acier comme s'il était en patrouille plutôt qu'assis à côté de son jeune fils inconscient. Il semble être vieux d'un million d'années. Le devant de son tee-shirt est collé contre sa peau et humide comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté une serviette trempée et qu'il n'avait pas bien eu le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atterrisse contre son torse et ne lui mette de l'eau jusqu'à ses genoux.

"Il va s'en sortir," dit John avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de prendre sa respiration pour le lui demander. Les callosités rugueuses de ses mains de mécanicien se frottent contre la peau tendre du poignet intérieur de Sam lorsqu'il caresse son pouce sur le pouls de son fils et Dean est hypnotisé par le mouvement pour le moment, par la juxtaposition entre le pâle poignet maigre de Sam et les larges et fortes mains de son père le captivent.

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'attend à voir plus clairement lorsqu'il s'avance raidement dans la salle blanchie à la chaux, plongeant plus profondément dans le parfum des draps propres et de l'anti-bactériens.

Sam est simplement couché là. Il est pâle et inconscient, une perfusion enfoncée dans la peau à l'intérieur du coude de son bras droit, ses avant-bras sont attachés au lit d'hôpital parce qu'il est en risque de suicide, mais il ressemble encore à Sam. Il ressemble encore au frère de Dean.

Il n'y a pas de bandage autour de ses poignets qu'il aurait pu tenter d'ouvrir. Il n'y a pas de marque épaisse autour de son cou, où il aurait pu attacher une corde. Il n'y a aucune fracture ou contusion, dues au fait qu'il aurait essayé de sauter du toit comme il l'avait fait une fois lorsqu'il avait neuf ans vêtu d'une serviette de plage, en guise de cape de Superman et en criant, "Dean, regarde!" pendant que Dean grimpait tant bien que mal à l'échelle et le traînait en bas, criant à en perdre la voix que Sam aurait pu se faire mal s'il n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe.

Dean se rend à la poubelle avant que le café noir qu'il a bu au petit déjeuner ne remonte, acide et vile sur sa langue et dans le fond de son nez alors qu'il tousse et est pris de hauts le cœur. Il repousse les mains de sa mère lorsqu'elle essaie de frotter son dos pour le réconforter. Le dos de sa main glisse à travers la sueur de sa lèvre supérieure lorsqu'il essuie sa bouche.

"Comment?" murmure-t-il par dessus son épaule parce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

John le regarde avec les yeux sombres d'un homme qui a trouvé son plus jeune enfant inconscient il y encore quelques heures et qui a eu un flash-back soudain du Vietnam. "Dean," dit-il, et sa voix contient un avertissement, parce qu'il le lui dira s'il insiste.

Mary se crispe là où elle se tient derrière Dean.

"Dis-le moi."

John l'observe silencieusement pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de céder. "Je suis rentré à la maison plus tôt pour voir si tout allait bien et je l'ai trouvé dans un bain rempli avec un demi-paquet de somnifères dans le ventre."

Dean tousse et a de nouveau un haut le cœur, mais il ne lui reste que la bile qui brûle sa gorge. Il essaie d'imaginer un instant que, lorsqu'il était penché sous le capot de la Chevrolet, trafiquant les systèmes internes et délicats d'une machine, John sortait Sam de la baignoire, portant un garçon trempé contre son torse et criant son nom, ses mains cherchant frénétiquement des signes vitaux. Peut-être que John a alors compris, a fourré ses doigts le long de la gorge de Sam et lui a tout fait vomir, pendant que Dean examinait les clés hexagonales. Peut-être que John était en train de rentrer dans une ambulance lorsque Dean marchait le long des couloirs. Peut-être que John était en train de sauver la vie de Sam pendant que Dean se trouvait à des kilomètres, ne pensant à rien de bien important.

Il s'étouffe et a la nausée, mais il n'y a plus rien à l'intérieur de lui qu'il peut épargner.

"Il n'a pas– il n'a pas laissé de mot?" Dean peut entendre son propre désespoir dans sa voix. Il est tellement perdu et confus et il a juste besoin de savoir pourquoi Sam, la raison pour laquelle le monde de Dean a de la gravité, ne lui dirait pas si quelque chose allait si mal qu'il penserait que c'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Il a besoin de savoir ce qu'il a fait de mal.

John expire et fouille dans la poche de son manteau pour exhiber une enveloppe épaisse. Ses genoux craquent lorsqu'il se lève pour la lui passer.

Sur l'enveloppe il y a seulement un 'Dean' inscrit sur le devant.

"Je ne l'ai pas lue," grogne John en s'asseyant à nouveau et il replace sa main sur le pouls de Sam.

Dean pense qu'il devrait peut-être emmener la lettre plus loin, la lire à un endroit privé, mais il est déjà en train d'arracher l'enveloppe avec une frénésie fiévreuse qui en dit long sur son besoin paniqué.

Il sort la liasse de papiers et les déplie pour constater qu'au lieu de regarder l'écriture de Sam, il regarde un article imprimé doté d'un horodatage de la bibliothèque publique dans le coin. Confus, il parcourt les quelques papiers suivants frénétiquement, à la recherche de _Sam_ dans l'enveloppe et ne trouve que des photocopies de manuels de psychologie et des coupures surlignées et maintenues ensemble à l'aide de scotch et de trombones. Les dates sur les horodateurs remontent à des mois.

Finalement, il trouve, tout au fond, une feuille lignée d'un cahier pliée en deux, puis repliée à nouveau, entièrement bordée de l'écriture de Sam.

Il tombe au sol sur ses genoux tremblants et commence par le début parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

' _Dean_ ' peut-on lire sur la lettre en de modestes petites lettres écrites à l'encre bleue. ' _Je suis désolé pour tous ces papiers ; je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de meilleures sources. A vrai dire, c'est bien plus difficile que ce que je pensais de trouver des articles sur l'inceste qui ne tombent pas dans une dynamique de victime/antagoniste. Si je dois encore lire les mots 'victime d'inceste' une autre fois...Sérieusement. Les gens ne sont pas victimes d'inceste. Les gens sont victimes de viols ou de harcèlements ou d'autres choses. L'inceste en est la conséquence. Ces conneries ne sont vraiment pas professionnelles.'_

"Quoi?" souffle Dean et plisse les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il a bien lu correctement. Sam est à l'hôpital et sa putain de dernière lettre à Dean allait en être une dans laquelle il se plaindrait du point de vue des gens lorsqu'ils écrivent des articles sur l'inceste?

' _Le meilleur article que j'ai pu trouver dit qu'environ soixante-dix pourcents des gens ont des pensées modérément incestueuses pendant leur enfance. C'est normal. Mais elles s'en vont lorsqu'ils atteignent la puberté. C'est normal aussi._

' _Je te le jure, Dean. Je croyais que ça allait s'en aller. Je ne vous aurais jamais fait ça si j'avais su._ '

Le sang de Dean est de la chaux et son cerveau de la génoise.

' _Je croyais que j'allais atteindre les quatorze ans et que ça allait juste partir. Tu dois me croire, je ne voulais jamais en arriver là. Je suis juste un taré avec la trique pour son frère_ – _'_ la trace d'encre glisse hors de la page avant de changer de ligne. Dans la marge le mot 'T A R E' est griffonné à plusieurs reprises dans des tailles et des polices d'écriture variantes, la cursive écrite encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout ne devienne qu'un nuage noir qui murmure le mot encore et encore.

' _Je suis désolé_ _, Dean. Mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que ça va faire, mais je ne peux pas rester. Je suis tordu. Tu me détestes probablement maintenant de toute manière. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris tout ça '_

Il y a plusieurs points à côté du mot, peut-être que Sam a tapoté son crayon en pensant à jeter la lettre. L'écriture devient plus bâclée lorsqu'elle recommence. Peut-être parce que Sam pleurait. Peut-être parce que les somnifères commençaient à faire effet.

' _Je veux seulement que tu saches que rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. C'est moi. Tout ça c'est à cause de moi et de mes problèmes. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je suis juste_

' _Malade_

' _Ou quelque chose d'autre_

' _Comme je te l'ai dit, les recherches n'ont pas été très concluantes._

' _Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Je ne peux pas me faire ça. Et j'irais en Enfer avant que je ne puisse te le faire._

' _Je t'en supplie, ne le dis pas à papa et maman._ _S'il-te-plaît. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se rappellent de moi de cette manière,'_ Une autre demi-phrase remplit la fin de la ligne, rayée sans un très grand soin de telle sorte que le, ' _Je te le dis parce que_ _,_ ' soit toujours visible sous le gribouillis, inachevé.

' _Au revoir, Dean_. _'_

L'encre saute huit lignes avant que, écrit en tout petit sur le coin le plus bas de la page se trouve un, ' _Je t'a_ _'_

Le 'a' est abandonné et difforme; une petite spirale incomplète. Le mot est abandonné en bas de la feuille.

Dean essaie de regarder à l'intérieur de lui-même afin de savoir ce qu'il ressent, mais il est complètement vide, juste l'enveloppe d'un homme; un mannequin en forme de son ancien corps assis sur le sol d'un hôpital tenant six mois de recherches sur les tendances incestueuses entre frères et sœurs et les derniers mots de Sam.

"Dean?" La voix de Mary s'infiltre à travers ses oreilles et se transforme en bouillie dans sa tête. Des doigts effilés empiètent sur sa vision lorsque Mary attrape la lettre, sans doute en supposant que, en tant que la mère de Sam, elle a le droit de savoir.

Dean reprend la lettre et s'éloigne plein de reproches, repliant tout à l'intérieur en s'en allant.

"Dean, s'il-te-plaît," l'implore Mary.

"Non," souffle Dean. "Non, non, ça va. Ça va aller." Et une fois qu'il arrive à faire bouger ses lèvres, elles ne semblent pas capables de s'arrêter. "Ça va aller." Il enfouit la lettre dans l'élastique de son jean en se relevant, ne tremblant que légèrement lorsqu'il se traîne jusqu'au chevet de Sam. "Tout va bien se passer." Il regarde le jeune garçon maigre et effrayé sur le lit d'hôpital."Je suis là. Ça va aller."

Ses mains virevoltent inutilement vers Sam, parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il a le droit de le toucher. Il ne sait pas comment ça va se passer désormais. Il ne sait pas s'il va avoir le droit de garder Sam. Il ne sait pas si Sam va vouloir rester. Il ne sait rien, excepté le fait qu'il va tout donner à Sam –absolument tout ce qu'il a à donner– pour le garder sain et sauf. Même si cela signifie devoir partir. Même si cela signifie ne jamais regarder en arrière.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, pense Dean en regardant Sam. Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

Sam sort de l'inconscient et du sommeil vers six heures de l'après-midi, John met sa main sous le coude de Mary et lui dit qu'ils ont besoin de parler de Sam, il dit à Dean de tenir le fort, qu'ils seront bientôt de retour avec un peu nourriture de la cafétéria.

Dean acquiesce mais ne lève pas les yeux de Sam et se demande ce qu'il aurait pu faire différemment pour éviter tout ça. Il pense aux feux d'artifice le quatre Juillet. Il pense à Sam en train de lui préparer des sandwichs au fromage grillé. Il pense à lui tenant un bébé dans ses bras sur la pelouse d'une maison en feu. Il échangerait chaque seconde de ces souvenirs afin de ne pas être assis à côté de Sam à l'hôpital en ce moment.

Il frotte une main contre son front et s'adosse contre le plastique impitoyable de la chaise d'hôpital. Un soupir s'échappe de sa poitrine comme un dernier souffle et il est tellement, tellement fatigué.

Dean a regardé Sam dormir pendant une bonne partie de sa vie; de l'autre côté de la tente au camping, dans la lumière brumeuse d'un feu mourant juste au-delà des limites de l'intimité, de l'autre côté du canapé, à la lumière vacillante de la télévision après qu'il l'ait gardé éveillé trop longtemps en regardant _Luke la main froide_ , de l'autre côté d'un matelas dans les brefs éclairs de la foudre, pendant qu'il se secoue des restes d'un cauchemar, de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière de l'Impala dans le flux et le reflux de la lueur des réverbères. Il n'a jamais regardé Sam dormir comme ça, cependant; dans une salle blanche stérile dans la lueur du soleil mourant passant à travers les stores de la fenêtre.

Mais il se réveille toujours de la même manière.

Sam fait un bruit guttural qui gronde à travers la petite séparation de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'agite et fait craquer le matelas.

Dean se relève si vite qu'il en a la tête qui tourne et il se penche au-dessus de Sam, étant alors la première chose que Sam voit lorsqu'il ouvre des yeux bouffis.

"Dean?" dit Sam d'une voix grinçante et s'étend pour se frotter les yeux. Ses poignets s'accrochent sur les sangles et le nylon siffle sous la pression. Sam se met à paniquer en moins de quelques secondes.

"Hey, hey, hey, attends," Dean l'arrête rapidement lorsque Sam commence à se tordre et à se soulever. "Sam, Sam, regarde-moi, calme-toi."

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" lui lance Sam, ses yeux grands ouverts et roulant dans leurs orbites alors qu'il halète frénétiquement.

"Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens?" Lui demande Dean, surpris de la fermeté de sa propre voix.

Sam se calme lentement en tordant son visage en une pensée profonde, son nez se plissant d'une manière qui aurait pu être attachante, il y a quatorze heures, mais maintenant elle rend juste Dean plus triste.

Il reconnaît le moment exact où Sam réalise ce qu'il a fait parce que son visage se bloque de toutes émotions dans la seule défense qu'il a contre Dean: une complète et totale inexpressivité."Oh," dit-il et enroule faiblement les mains dans les sangles, luttant toujours pour se libérer, peu importe à quel point ses tentatives sont futiles.

"Oh?" Répète Dean, le soupir d'un léger rire hystérique bordant le mot. "Oh? _Oh?_ Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie, et tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est 'oh'?" De l'irritation commence à bouillonner sous sa peau et il veut l'étouffer afin d'entrer dans cette conversation avec un calme olympien, mais l'expression de Sam ne veut pas dire 'Je suis désolé' ou 'Laisse-moi tranquille' ou bien 'Je suis fatigué, est ce qu'on pourrait en parler plus tard'. Il n'y a absolument aucune expression sur laquelle Dean pourrait se raccrocher, et ça va le rendre fou avant que l'odeur de l'hôpital ne le fasse, et ça fait déjà près de huit heures qu'il est ici.

"Désolé," dit Sam, la voix engourdie.

Dean voudrait pouvoir jeter quelque chose, crier, pleurer, faire tellement peur à Sam qu'il se sentirait obligé de parler. Au lieu de cela, il prend une profonde inspiration et se plie, à genoux devant le lit d'hôpital de Sam. "Sam. S'il-te-plaît. Parle-moi."

Le rire de Sam est froid et amer. "Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Dean?"

Dean n'en a aucune idée. Il ne sait plus rien désormais. "J'ai eu… J'ai eu ta lettre."

Sam tressaillit et se retourne autant qu'il le peut, sans marquer ses poignets..

"Sam, allez, regarde-moi," il l'amadoue doucement, dans un accès de courage spontané engendré par le désespoir absolu, se tend vers le visage de Sam pour le tourner vers lui. "Ça n'a pas à changer quoi que ce soit."

Une sorte d'admiration et de terreur subtile se glisse sous le visage de Sam, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dean était réel, et pas dans le bon sens. "Ça change tout." Ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus brillants pendant qu'il regarde son frère et Dean réagit de la même façon, pleurant pour la première fois de toute l'après-midi.

"Mon, Dieu, Sam," souffle-t-il comme si les mots avaient été sortis d'un coup de poing et frotte ses yeux brûlants. "Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé."

La gorge de Sam fait un petit claquement humide lorsqu'il avale sa salive."Quoi?"

"C'est de ma faute," jase-t-il. "Mon Dieu, tout est de ma faute. La nuit dernière et tout ce qui est arrivé avant ça. Tout est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolé."

"Sors d'ici," dit Sam à travers des dents serrées.

Dean est tellement surpris qu'il est incapable de faire autre chose que de souffler un, "Quoi ?"

Sam se tord violemment et le nylon attaché autour de ses avant-bras s'étend audiblement lorsqu'il se jette en avant, le bruit de la torsion de la peau se brisant en dessous en prise avec Sam lorsqu'il hurle,"Sors d'ici!"

Dean trébuche sur ses genoux, tombant sur le dos avec le choc. Sam continue de crier et de siffler et de se tordre et tout à coup des gens sont là, des pieds habillés de baskets et de chaussons rose pales à la hauteur de Dean. Des voix puissantes crient des ordres pour des sédatifs et des mains fortes poussent Dean vers l'extérieur, lui disant qu'il doit partir, qu'il doit sortir parce qu'il n'est pas qualifié pour prendre soin de Sam. Plus maintenant.

La porte se ferme et Dean est à l'extérieur.

* * *

"Le jour suivant, c'était le désastre. Tout le monde essayait de me demander comment ça allait." Dean lève les yeux au ciel et prend une bouchée de pizza que Nolan a gentillement commandée pour eux et il hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était pas difficile à avaler. Il ne parle pas du fait que lorsqu'il est enfin arrivé à la maison, il a dépassé sa propre chambre et s'est directement rendu dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clef et montant dans la baignoire vide, à l'intérieur de laquelle Sam et lui s'étaient assis il y a quatre ans de cela, une dent de lait tenue entre eux. "Sam ne voulait parler à personne à l'hôpital, alors mon père a fait quelques recherches et vous a trouvé, Sammy et vous aviez tout de suite accroché, et vous connaissez–" il avale le reste de soda à travers la paille avec un gargouillement, "la suite."

"C'est vrai," Dr. Okoro plante sa fourchette dans sa salade, "mais ça ne s'arrête pas ici."

Dean serre la mâchoire.

* * *

Il ne sait pas qui a vendu la mèche. La mère de Deirdre Mchough est infirmière à l'hôpital, AJ Caldwell y était pour se faire mettre un plâtre, Annie Kelley rendait visite à sa grand-mère, Mme. Rutherford s'y porte volontaire les vendredis après-midi. N'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu entendre quelque chose, suppose Dean. N'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu vendre la mèche.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que lorsqu'il revient à l'école le lundi d'après, tout le monde le regarde. Certains froncent les sourcils avec sympathie, certains ricanent.

Dean aurait préféré qu'ils ricanent tous.

Il garde le menton levé lorsque les gens chuchotent, mais avec une semaine sans lui pour falsifier des rumeurs, le suicide de Sammy a pris vie de lui-même. L'enfant prodige sans réels amis gagne soudainement une faille très tangible et les vautours grouillent.

Dean se bat tellement le premier jour de son retour, qu'ils le mettent sur la ligne de touche pour une autre semaine et il revient le même jour que Sam, ayant tous les deux de nouveaux emplois du temps, et des moyens de transport différents pour aller à école.

Sam garde la tête haute, ne tient pas compte des gens qui essaient de lui parler ou de lui demander le pourquoi du comment. Les enseignants sont nerveux autour de lui, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, comme si tout ce qu'ils disent pourrait le mettre hors de lui, que toute responsabilité qu'ils lui donnent pourrait être la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase, et ils seront responsables si Sam Winchester essaie de reprendre sa vie, avec succès cette fois-ci.

Personne ne sait que c'est en fait la faute de Dean. Personne ne sait que Dean l'a foutu en l'air.

Personne ne le saura jamais.

Dean n'est pas là pour jouer au témoin, mais il entend par Patrick O'Bryan plus tard que Sam s'est retourné contre Coach Kint lorsqu'il a refusé de laisser Sam nager.

"C'était magnifique, mec," Patrick sourit avec nostalgie. "Il a dit au Coach d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot et de soit le remettre dans l'équipe ou de le virer parce qu'il n'avait pas mis un putain de slip de bain juste pour le plaisir."

Dean pouffe et se penche à nouveau au-dessus du moteur de la Chevrolet. Il essaie de ne pas souhaiter que Sam lui ait raconté cette histoire lui-même, mais ça fait un bon moment qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés ensemble dans une même pièce pendant assez de temps, et ils ont encore moins eu une conversation multi-syllabiques, en deux semaines. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après?"

Patrick rit et s'adosse lourdement contre la porte du côté passager afin de pouvoir croiser ses pieds aux chevilles. "Kint a sauté sur l'occasion. Il lui a dit qu'il était irrespectueux et l'a envoyé baladé."

Dean grimace. "Sam ne m'en a pas parlé."

"Ouais, et bien." Patrick hausse les épaules. " _Mon_ petit frère ne me dit pas tout."

Celui de Dean non plus.

Il entend encore Sam pleurer à travers le mur cette nuit-là, il se presse contre la cloison sèche et espère que Sam peut le sentir à travers celle-ci.

* * *

C'est un fait très populaire à travers l'école que le vice principal, M. Hank Gambol, partage son temps entre sa marche dans les couloirs de l'école et ses prières pour les âmes mortelles de ses élèves. Il garde ses cheveux coupés courts, ses chemises repassées, et ses lunettes propres afin de mieux pouvoir voir le péché et la corruption parmi le personnel et les élèves de son école. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il dit.

Dean et M. Gambol n'ont jamais été en de très bons termes. Dean se bat et jure et baise trop et M. Gambol fait approximativement aucune de ces choses. Il n'y a aucune meilleure base pour toute relation autre que le mépris mutuel de l'existence de l'autre.

Ce qui explique pourquoi, lorsqu'il aperçoit Dean errer dans les couloirs dans la direction approximative de 'vers Sam' au milieu des cours pour voir s'il va bien, M. Gambol lève les yeux au ciel et fait claquer sa langue.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," soupire-t-il comme s'il était scandalisé par l'indiscipline de Dean. "Je pensais vraiment que l'on avait dépassé tout ça depuis le temps."

Dean souffle par le nez et roule ses épaules avec irritation. "Est ce qu'on pourrait éviter ça? Je passe vraiment une mauvaise journée, Gambol."

"Et avec ton frère," Gambol laisse échapper un petit sifflement. "Tu devrais vraiment commencer à essayer d'être un meilleur modèle après ce qui est arrivé."

Le sang de Dean se glace dans ses veines. "Excusez-vous?"

"Le Seigneur, Dean," dit-il comme si c'était censé tout expliquer. "Il nous créé à son image, et il n'apprécie pas lorsque cette image est souillée, même par nos propres mains."

Dean est en fait si offensé qu'il ne peut pas bouger, cloué sur place avec un air stupide sur son visage alors qu'il tente de se faire à cette putain _d'audace._

M. Gambol redresse sa posture en une image plus raffinée de lui-même et se racle la gorge. "Je pense seulement à l'âme éternelle de ton frère, Dean. C'est le moment de l'aider à trouver le Seigneur, Dieu, pour le sauver du châtiment éternel qui l'attend en Enfer."

"Fermez-la." Dean tremble.

"Il va aller en Enfer, Dean," M. Gambol s'avance. "Dieu n'oublie pas."

"Fermez-la!" Sa voix résonne dans le couloir, retentissant.

"J'essaie seulement d'aider, Dean." Gambol lève les mains, ses paumes ouvertes. "Le suicide est une question très grave et nous devrions tous essayer d'aider Sam à travers ces moments difficiles en lui montrant l'exemple et le guidant vers le Seigneur."

"Je ne guiderais Sam nulle part, Koresh," grogne Dean.

"Alors c'est de ta faute." Gambol hausse les épaules. "Tu es celui qui le garde hors du paradis éternel"

"Je…" La bouche de Dean devient sèche parce que, oh mon dieu, et si c'était vrai? Il n'a jamais été religieux. Dean a eu les cheveux blond foncé et les taches de rousseur de leur mère et Sam a eu les cheveux foncés et l'entêtement de leur père, mais Dean a eu le manque de croyance en un pouvoir supérieur dans sa vie autre que lui-même de John lorsque Sam a eu Dieu de Mary.

Mais peut-être que Dean à tort? Que faire s'il y a un Dieu et des anges et un paradis et un enfer et de la damnation et des démons? Que faire s'il a tort et qu'il a empêché Sam d'aller au paradis en le corrompant? En le foutant en l'air?

Ensuite, il y a un poing dans le visage de Gambol et Dean est confus parce que son bras est toujours à ses côtés.

"Fermez-la!" Hurle Sam pendant que Gambol trébuche en arrière, empoignant son nez saignant. Il tremble de rage; elle s'écoule de lui par flots; la poitrine haletante, les yeux roulés dans leurs orbites, les mains tremblantes. Il y a du sang sur ses doigts et Dean est trop abasourdi pour penser à autre chose que là où ils en sont arrivés.

Le couloir est bordé par les étudiants et les enseignants apparaissant par les portes de leur salle de classe, attirés par les cris de Dean ou de Sam. Ils fixent tous Sam. Dean fixe Sam. Sam avec ses cheveux pris dans les lampes fluorescentes qui font ressortir ses pommettes et qui brillent dans ses yeux. Sam avec sa poitrine haletante contre sa chemise. Sam avec les jointures sanglantes.

"Quoi?" Sam se retourne et recule dans le couloir, sa position demandant seulement à quelqu'un de venir et d'accepter son offre pour une bonne raclée.

"Sam." La voix de Dean est une râpe rugueuse lorsqu'il s'étend vers Sam parce qu'il veut le réconforter et l'apaiser et s'assurer que sa main n'est pas cassée.

Sam recule violemment, envoyant à Dean un regard aux yeux écarquillés alors qu'il trébuche en arrière. Les casiers résonnent et émettent un son métallique lorsque son dos les heurte et Dean grimace. "Ne me touche pas!" Hurle Sam. "Laisse-moi tranquille! Laissez-moi tous tranquille!"

Dean se tient juste abasourdi lorsque Sam gronde un son sans mots et se dirige vers la sortie et Dean se demande quand est ce que Sam est devenu si en colère contre le monde.

Sam s'en sort avec un avertissement parce qu'il était sous détresse émotionnelle et entendre une figure d'autorité, dire à votre frère que vous allez en enfer peut être légèrement provocateur, d'après la commission scolaire. Mais il a fait quelque chose d'inacceptable aux yeux des élèves, il a fait pencher la balance loin du triste garçon suicidaire qui a besoin de sympathie vers un psychopathe violent à la détente ultrasensible. Il est dangereux maintenant.

* * *

Dean recommence à avoir des cauchemars dans lesquels Sam brûle.

* * *

"Hey!" hurle Dean en retournant violemment le bras de Jack Fletcher dans son dos. "Laisse-le tranquille!"

"Ow! Putain!" Jack hurle et lutte contre l'emprise de Dean. "Laisse-moi partir, connard!" Il frappe son bras dans le vent et Dean lui donne un coup de genou dans le bas du dos, là où sa colonne vertébrale s'incline dans son bassin.

"J'ai dit," grogne Dean et prend une poignée des cheveux noirs de Jack, " _laisse-le tranquille_ _._ "

Jack relâche son emprise sur le devant du tee-shirt de Sam et Sam s'effondre sur le sol, ne prenant pas la peine d'empêcher sa tête de se cogner contre les casiers puis de se heurter à plusieurs reprises sur les évents. Du sang jaillit par son nez, colorant ses lèvres et bavant tout le long de son cou pour tacher le col de son tee-shirt. Ses dents en sont oranges alors que le sang inonde la petite partie en admiration de ses lèvres. Il y a une coupure sous son œil droit, qui est grand ouvert dans ce qui pourrait être de l'émerveillement. Son œil gauche est presque fermé tellement il est gonflé. Ses pupilles sont dilatées par le choc.

Dean donne un bon coup de poing à Jack, entend son nez craquer humidement et le lâche, un rapide coup de pied au cul qui le fait trébucher dans le couloir avant que Dean ne change d'avis et ne l'handicape pas de façon permanente.

"Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, Fletcher!" Crie-t-il dans le couloir, les jointures de ses doigts palpitant.

Dean est à genoux à côté de Sam avant même que Jack ne soit hors de sa vue. "Putain, Sam," souffle-t-il, saisissant la mâchoire de son petit frère. Sam tressaillit, mais le laisse incliner la coupure sur sa joue vers la lumière, afin qu'il puisse mieux voir.

"Je gérais très bien la situation," dit difficilement Sam autour de sa grosse lèvre.

"Pour toi laisser Fletcher te frapper au visage c'est 'gérer la situation'?" Demande Dean, le bout de ses doigts s'enfonçant légèrement dans le visage de Sam alors qu'il commence à perdre son sang-froid. "Tu n'essayais même pas de te défendre, Sam!"

"Je l'avais bien cherché," marmonne-t-il alors qu'il semble reprendre ses esprits tout doucement, clignant fortement des yeux, avant de fixer Dean comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser qui il était. "Lâche-moi, mec." Il repousse négligemment les mains de Dean. "Est ce que tu pourrais me laisser tranquille?"

"Sam, s'il-te-plaît," Dean s'étend à nouveau, attrapant les poignets de Sam "Juste parce que tu… écoute, juste parce que tu penses que tu—ou quelque chose d'autre, ça ne veut pas dire que ça change quoi que ce soit pour moi, d'accord? On est toujours frères. Je veux juste t'aider."

"Tu veux m'aider?" demande-t-il, la voix pleine de venin de serpent. "Dégage."

Il sort ses poignets de l'emprise de Dean et s'en va en furie.

Dean le laisse partir.

Dean le laisse partir et ne s'en rend même pas compte jusqu'au moment où il rentre chez lui, et alors il ne peut plus penser à autre chose.

Il a déjà laissé Sam partir une fois avant ça, et regardez comment ça a si bien fini.

Il a _laissé_ Sam partir. Il ne l'a pas suivi. Il ne l'a pas arrêté et obligé à rentrer à la maison avec lui. Il n'a même pas essayé de l'appeler.

"Putain." Il passe une main sur son visage en se garant sur le béton lisse de leur allée. Il tourne la clef et avec quelques bruits et vrombissements, le moteur ralentit et meurt. Il reste assis, seul, le cuir tiède et une odeur réconfortante tout autour de lui."Je ne sais plus quoi faire," admet-il à sa voiture, frottant sa main sur le tableau de bord.

L'Impala ronfle et fait quelques bruits de décantation avant de rester silencieuse.

Il soupire bruyamment et pose son front sur la montée du volant.

"Comment est ce que ça a pu arriver?" Demande-t-il, parce qu'il a tout le temps plein de questions ces jours-ci. Est ce qu'un jour les choses vont redevenir comme avant, est ce qu'un jour tout ira mieux pour eux, quand est ce que Sam a commencé à— quand est ce que Sam— comment est ce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il voulait—

Dean avale sa salive et se redresse, regarde droit devant lui et dit, hésitant et tendu: "Sam veut coucher avec moi."

Ça y est, alors.

Il goûte sa langue, mais la saveur est toujours la même, elle n'est pas entachée par les mots, alors il le dit à nouveau.

"Sam veut coucher avec moi."

Aucun poing géant ne tombe du ciel pour le foudroyer.

Il se racle la gorge, se replace sur son siège, et il puis dit haut et fort, "Sam veut coucher avec moi, et c'est mal."

Parce que ça l'est. Ils sont frères; ils ont grandi l'un sur l'autre. Tu n'es pas censé vouloir te déshabiller avec la personne qui aidait à changer tes couches et qui essuyait ton nez et qui t'as tenu lorsque tu avais peur des alligators dans la maison des reptiles au zoo quand tu avais neuf ans. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas naturel.

"Sam veut coucher avec moi, ce qui est mal, et il a besoin d'aide."

Le malaise serpente dans sa colonne vertébrale tel un python se tordant et sifflant et Dean en frissonne.

"C'est ridicule," marmonne-t-il en réalisant qu'il n'a fait que parler à lui-même du fait que Sam aimerait bien un allé-simple pour le Dean Winchester Express pour au moins cinq bonnes minutes. "Tellement ridicule." Il sort de la voiture, faisant grincer la portière et bouger la suspension alors qu'il soulage la voiture de son poids.

Comment est-il supposé aider Sam s'il ne peut même plus s'approcher de lui?

Il soupire à nouveau et marche tranquillement vers la boîte aux lettres, une de ses mains enfoncée dans sa veste en cuir.

Dégage, lui a dit Sam.

Dégage.

Dean laisse échapper un soupire en ouvrant la boîte aux lettres et en y récupérant le contenu, la fermant avec un claquement.

S'il pouvait 'dégager', il le ferait. Peut-être que Sam a seulement besoin d'un peu de temps et de distance pour passer à autre chose— peu importe ce qu'est cette chose. Peut-être que c'est comme ça que Dean pourrait aider; en laissant Sam tranquille.

Il renifle en parcourant la liasse d'enveloppes dans ses mains.

Il va obtenir son diplôme dans deux mois et il y a toujours eu un accord tacite entre ses parents et lui comme quoi il travaillerait dans le garage de John après avoir fini le lycée— peut-être prendre quelques cours au collège universitaire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse décider de ce qu'il veut vraiment faire tout en ayant l'argent nécessaire. Il n'a postulé à aucune des écoles qui lui ont envoyé lettres après lettres, il n'a même pas pensé à y penser.

Ses clefs cliquettent lorsqu'il les met dans la serrure, en poussant sur la porte pour l'ouvrir avant de les jeter au bord de la table à l'entrée, libérant ses deux mains pour feuilleter les enveloppes restantes.

La plupart d'entre elles sont adressées à M. John Winchester, affichant des logos pour les entreprises d'assurance et d'électricité dans le coin de l'enveloppe, quelques-unes pour Mme. Mary Winchester, quelques brochures universitaires où est inscrit 'Êtes-vous Dean Winchester?' et un dépliant tout à l'arrière qui attire l'attention totale de Dean.

Les autres enveloppes virevoltent jusqu'au sol; des papillons blancs tombant sur le parquet de l'entrée alors que le-dit dépliant reste dans les mains de Dean.

Une douzaine de durs, visages stoïques le fixent avec des yeux résolus et des mâchoires fixes. Leurs cols bleus sont élevés jusqu'à leur cou et les visières noires de leurs casquettes blanches tombent sur leurs sourcils, ombrant leurs visages. Elles sont brodés d'or, ornés d'épingles, de plaques et des pompons fixés dans des lignes épurées. Ils ont tous l'air de héros.

' _Les Valeureux, Les Fiers, Les Marines_ _,'_ nous pouvons lire, et en dessous, il est inscrit: ' _Dean Winchester, êtes-vous prêt à nous rejoindre?_ '

Prêt à plier bagage et à donner son âme au gouvernement des États-Unis d'Amérique? Prêt à se raser la tête et à se tenir bien droit pendant qu'un homme aboie des ordres dans son visage, le rabaissant, lui disant qu'il est un bon à rien de merde jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve le contraire? Prêt à être expédié quelque part où il fait chaud et humide et où il y a des insectes qu'il n'a jamais vu dans ses pires cauchemars? Prêt à être si loin de Sam qu'il ne pensera pas à son frère soldat pendant des jours?

Oui, s'il-vous-plaît.

Ses genoux tremblent alors qu'il trébuche vers le miroir de l'entrée et regarde, essaie de se voir comme les hommes de la brochure: de stoïques et fiers héros.

Des hommes qui sauvent des gens. Des hommes comme John.

Le sang s'élève dans son visage et il halète à cause du poids de ce moment, se tenant debout au bord du précipice d'une décision qui va changer le reste sa vie et un de ses pieds est déjà de l'autre côté.

Il essaie d'imaginer à quoi ressemble le crépitement des mitraillettes lorsqu'il retentit dans tes oreilles.

La porte grince lorsqu'elle s'ouvre, et Dean se retourne juste à temps pour voir Sam en sortir, le visage plein de sang séché et croûtant dans son cou. Il semble surpris lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers Dean. Il s'arrête d'un coup et semble confus.

"Dean?" Ses sourcils se froncent. "Est ce que… ça va?"

"Je-" Dean avale difficilement sa salive, empoigne la demi-feuille de papier dans sa main et observe les yeux de Sam descendre lentement et remarquer ce que Dean tient dans sa main.

Sam pâlit sous toutes les couches de sang. "Oh mon dieu," dit-il comme si c'était frappé hors de lui. "Oh mon dieu." Il trébuche vers la porte.

"Non, Sam, attends," l'implore Dean rapidement, "penses-y, mec; ça ne serait pas si mal."

"Non." Sam apporte ses mains à son visage, en secouant furieusement la tête. "Non, non, non. Je vais faire de mon mieux, je te le promets, je vais essayer de mieux faire, d'être meilleur! Ne fais juste pas– s'il-te-plaît, non, tu ne peux pas– "

"Sam!" Dean s'étend vers Sam, parce qu'il est n'apprend jamais.

"Non!" Sam heurte son dos contre la porte. "Je vais tout arranger!"

Dean aimerait savoir ce que tout cela signifie, mais il n'a pas le temps de le demander que Sam est déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte et d'en sortir en courant.

Dean le laisse partir. Dean le laisse partir et ne le réalise pas avant que Sam ne rentre à nouveau après qu'il ne commence à faire noir. Il y a un petit pansement sur la coupure sur sa joue, la refermant. Elle brille avec de la crème, le gonflement autour de son œil a baissé, comme s'il y avait pressé un sac de glace. Ses cheveux sont mouillés, tout le sang sur son visage et son torse nettoyé comme s'il avait pris une douche. La chemise qu'il porte n'est pas la sienne.

Dean ne demande pas chez qui Sam est allé pour y trouver du réconfort, mais il les hait. Il ne sait pas qui Sam a autorisé à l'aider– à le soigner et à lui redonner un nouveau souffle– mais peu importe qui ils sont, il les hait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

"C'était Charlie, pas vrai?" Demande Dr. Okoro une fois que Dean s'est interrompu.

Dean relâche ses poings du haut de ses genoux. "Ouais. Chuck Patton."

"Tu ne l'aimes pas?" Elle réfléchit.

"C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas," Dean hausse les épaules. "'C'est juste que," _j'aimerais qu'il soit mort_ , "je ne l'apprécie pas autant que Sam." Son ton contient une note de finalité qui montre qu'il n'en dira pas plus sur le sujet de Charlie Gros Con Patton.

"Hm." Dr. Okoro acquiesce, inscrit quelque chose sur son bloc-notes. "Est ce que je peux te poser une question?"

"Dites toujours." Dean s'adosse contre le canapé et remonte ses pieds, changeant de position jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortable.

"A quand remonte ta dernière relation amoureuse?"

Dean la regarde, les yeux perçants. "Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par 'relation amoureuse' ?"

"Et bien." Elle y pense pendant un moment, posant le menton dans la paume de sa main et son coude sur son genou, bougeant un de ses pieds. "Plus longue que trois mois."

Dean tousse. "Je n'en ai jamais eu. Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus serait Cassie Robinson, je suppose. On est sorti ensemble pendant un mois, à peu près."

Dr. Okoro hoche la tête. "Qu'est ce qui t'a attiré chez Cassie?"

"Le sexe était bien." Dean hausse les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, elle était drôle et elle savait conduire. Elle aimait le journalisme et tout. Elle était cool."

"Pourquoi est ce que ça n'a pas fonctionné à ton avis?"

"Eh," Dean hausse les épaules à nouveau, se décale pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le cuir crème du canapé. "Elle a dit qu'on n'avait pas de connexion à part le sexe. Apparemment on ne parlait pas assez. Un manque de communication, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Ça et le fait que l'on ne sortait jamais sauf s'il y avait la promesse d'enlever nos vêtements en rentrant. Mais, peu importe, c'est pas comme si j'avais honte d'être vu en public avec elle ou quoi. C'est juste que…"

"Juste que quoi?" Le pousse Dr. Okoro.

"Je ne sais pas." Il se déplace plus perceptiblement cette fois, le malaise enroulé fermement dans ses muscles afin qu'aucune position ne soit confortable. "Parfois je sors avec mes amis, je passe un bon moment, mais…" Il s'arrête, frustré, et essaie de choisir les bons mots. "C'est juste que– si je veux rester avec quelqu'un, j'ai Sam. Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir pour trouver des gens avec qui manger, parce que je peux tout simplement aller dans l'entrée et dire à Sam de mettre ses chaussures. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander à des amis du boulot ou à des filles d'aller au cinéma ou quoi."

Les bracelets de émettent un son métallique lorsqu'elle écrit quelque chose d'autre et Dean à l'impression d'avoir donné la mauvaise réponse pour une quelconque raison.

"Alors, ce que tu dis, c'est que ta relation n'a pas marché parce que tu préfères passer du temps avec ton frère plutôt qu'avec les autres?"

"Quoi? Non." Proteste Dean. "C'est juste que, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me forcer à me faire des amis alors que j'en ai déjà un."

"D'accord, d'accord," lui accorde-t-elle, en remarquant le ton défensif de Dean. "Et Sam alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses? Est ce qu'il a besoin de sortir avec d'autres personnes?"

Dean grince les dents.

* * *

L'été va et vient, Sam reprend un peu de couleur sur ses joues et lentement, très lentement, les choses reviennent à la normale. John n'enlève pas le verrou sur l'armoire à pharmacie et ne réinstalle pas les bouchons dans les baignoires après qu'il ne les ait arrachés, mais tout le monde retrouve une routine.

Dean et John travaillent tous les deux au garage de sept heures du matin à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Mary aide à la garderie lorsqu'elle n'est pas trop occupée à enseigner à la maternelle. Sam va à l'école de six heures à seize heures, va chez la psychologue deux fois par semaine, et passe la plupart de son temps à éviter les gens du lycée en étudiant et en recherchant des universités à l'autre bout du pays.

Il y a des choses courantes de la vie avec lesquelles Dean vit de jour en jour: à sept heures, il est définitivement trop tôt pour se réveiller et devoir fonctionner rapidement, les petites vieilles dames vont inévitablement draguer effrontément le mécanicien remplaçant leurs freins, et Sam veut coucher avec lui.

Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça marchait pour eux.

Et puis Sam a du tout foutre en l'air.

Dean sait, lorsqu'il passe à travers la porte arrière et qu'il retire ses bottes boueuses que quelque chose est différent, qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, parce que Sam a fait asseoir leurs deux parents sur le canapé et il y a un garçon avec des cheveux cuivrés et lumineux, et des yeux couleur caramel qui se tient à côté de son frère. Il sourit timidement lorsque Dean arrive devant la porte et Dean ressent une étincelle de reconnaissance tout au fond de son esprit, comme s'il était censé savoir qui diable était le gosse à côté de son frère.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" demande Dean.

"Sam a quelque chose à nous dire," explique doucement Mary, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre sur ses genoux.

Sam s'agite nerveusement, ses yeux regardant dans toutes les directions comme s'il était sur le point de partir en courant. Le gosse s'étend, pose une main sur sa nuque et Sam se calme.

Les sourcils de Dean se lèvent jusqu'à ses cheveux.

"Papa, Maman," dit Sam, sans regarder Dean, "C'est Charlie, mon…" il s'arrête, relève son menton, et fonce, "mon petit-ami."

"Oh," dit Mary après un bref moment de silence.

Si ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle Sam s'attendait, il n'a pas l'air surpris.

Dean à l'impression que le tapis glisse sous ses pieds et qu'il recule en titubant pour essayer de retrouver une position correcte dans l'univers.

Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi pris au dépourvu parce que, techniquement, il savait déjà cette petite information sur son frère. Sam peut regarder un garçon et penser: 'Je le veux'. Oui. Cool. Génial. Ça ne signifie pas qu'il peut sortir et avoir un putain de petit-ami. Sam ne connaît pas ce gamin. Plus important encore, ce gamin ne connaît pas _Sam_. L'audace de ce garçon, de penser qu'il a le droit de garder sa main sur la nuque de Sam, de rester là, au milieu de leur salon et de lui donner un soutien inébranlable comme si c'était son boulot ou un truc dans le genre.

Dean regarde désespérément John, parce que si quelqu'un va mettre un terme à cette putain de mascarade, ce sera lui.

Toutefois, John reste juste debout, aussi grand et intimidant qu'il l'a été toute sa vie et Charlie avale sa salive, se rapproche un peu de Sam lorsque John s'avance vers lui. Il dissimule à peine un tressaillement lorsque John lui tend la main.

Pendant quelques secondes, Charlie fixe la main comme s'il elle allait le mordre et John fixe Charlie comme s'il était déficient mental avant que Charlie ne se rende compte qu'il est censé serrer la main tendue.

"Oh," dit-il, la voix élevée et haletante, et se rue pour serrer la main de John avec enthousiasme.

"Ravi de te rencontrer, mon grand." La voix de John est un grondement sourd et sombre comme les nuages lors d'un orage. Charlie grimace lorsque John saisit sa main avec force, une poignée de main qui est à la fois un sérieux avertissement et une sombre menace. John le lâche en premier et Charlie berce doucement sa main contre sa poitrine.

"Oui, monsieur, vous aussi," balbutie Charlie et Dean aimerait pouvoir le frapper parce que personne ne laissant John percevoir sa crainte est assez bien pour Sam. Indépendamment du fait qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui n'avait pas au moins un peu peur de John Winchester.

Sam lance un regard à son père et John recule vers le canapé. Mary, se rendant apparemment compte qu'elle n'a fait que les regarder pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, se lève avec un sourire qui est un peu trop éclatant pour ne pas être un peu frénétique, et prend aussi la main de Charlie avant de l'étouffer dans une étreinte.

"Ravie de te rencontrer," lui dit-elle chaleureusement.

"J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à votre sujet, Mme. Winchester," Charlie sourit, plein de bonnes manières et de politesse des gens du Sud.

"Appelle-moi Mary, chéri." Elle recule et lui sourit, avec un peu moins de folie dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

Il lui sourit timidement en retour.

Dean est toujours en train de fixer Sam lorsque tout le monde semble réaliser au même moment qu'il n'a pas encore dit un mot de tout ça. Soudainement, tous les yeux sont rivés sur Dean.

"Euh," bredouille Dean. "Euh. Salut, Charlie. Je t'ai déjà vu au lycée, non? Tu es une classe au-dessus de Sam.."

"Ouais, je suis en première," acquiesce Charlie. "J'étais dans l'équipe de natation avec Sam."

Dean plisse les yeux vers lui et se rend compte que si on lui mettait un bonnet blanc sur la tête et le déshabillait à un slip de bain rouge, Dean pourrait le reconnaître des compétitions de natation. Il se souvient de lui en train d'aider Sam à sortir du bassin et de le féliciter. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il sait à quoi le torse de ce garçon ressemble lorsqu'il est humide avec l'eau de la piscine et pressé contre Sam dans une étreinte de victoire.

"Dean," dit Sam.

"Oh euh, ouais," Dean se racle la gorge. "Ravie de te rencontrer, Chuck." Il ne fait pas le geste d'étendre sa main et Charlie ne cesse de bouger sur ses jambes.

"Est ce que tu restes pour le dîner, Charlie?" demande Mary, et Dean lui lance un regard réprobateur.

"Non, ma maman s'attend à ce que je sois bientôt rentré à la maison," répond timidement Charlie en frottant sa chaussure contre le sol. "Je suppose que je voulais juste être là quand Sam vous l'annoncerait pour le soutenir moralement et tout." Il jette un regard vers Sam et lui lance un doux sourire.

Dean a la nausée.

Le sourire de Sam est un peu forcé lorsqu'il jette un coup d'œil à Dean, mais cette fermeté disparaît lorsqu'il se retourne pour reconduire Charlie vers le hall d'entrée.

Dean se dirige vers la porte de derrière avant que Mary ou John ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et contourne la maison, ses chaussettes s'enfonçant dans la boue et l'herbe humide de la cour latérale, et il arrive à l'avant, juste à temps pour voir Charlie appuyez ses lèvres sur le front de Sam et lui dire, "Tu étais super, Sam. Je suis tellement fier de toi."

Sam lui fait un sourire radieux et Charlie le pousse affectueusement vers la porte d'entrée.

C'est évident, d'après la forte inspiration étranglée qui sort de la gorge de Charlie lorsqu'il se retourne, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir Dean appuyé contre la portière de sa voiture.

"Oh putain!" Il place une de ses mains contre son torse. "Tu m'as foutu la trouille!"

"Écoute, Chuck," l'arrête Dean parce qu'il n'en a absolument rien à foutre si Charlie est effectivement en train d'avoir une intense crise de panique ou non. "J'aime penser que je suis une personne plutôt calme et rationnelle, mais je vais être un peu directe avec toi. Tu fais quelque chose à mon frère? Je te tue."

Charlie commence à rire nerveusement du commentaire avant de remarquer l'acier dur et glacial dont sont maintenant constitués les yeux de Dean et il avale difficilement sa salive . "Euh, ouais, ouais, bien sûr, mec. Je ne lui ferai jamais– c'est hors de question. J'adore Sam." Il balbutie rapidement. "Je l'aime beaucoup."

Dean plisse les yeux.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes," Charlie lui envoie un sourire qui attendrirait probablement la plupart des gens. "Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Sam intentionnellement. Je sais que cette année n'a pas été facile pour lui," les jointures de Dean se raidissent, "mais je n'essaie pas de profiter de lui, vraiment!" dit-il sérieusement avant de regarder le sol avec un petit sourire nostalgique. "A vrai dire, ça faisait un moment que je craquais pour lui."

S'il pense attendrir Dean, il se trompe royalement.

Dean s'en va, laisse Charlie se rendre à sa voiture. Il ne lui fait pas de signe en retour lorsque Charlie lève la main en descendant la rue, mais il regarde dans sa direction pendant un très long moment avant de se retourner et de marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Des empreintes de chaussettes boueuses le suivent sur tout le chemin.

Sam flâne près de la porte lorsqu'il passe à travers celle-ci et se penche pour retirer ses chaussettes sales.

"Quoi?" Demande Dean avec mépris, en apercevant un bout de Sam en train de le regarder avec un regard étrange sur son visage dans sa vision.

"Rien," dit Sam d'une voix traînante. "Je… Rien."

John arrive dans le hall d'entrée et Dean et lui observe Sam monter les marches à toute allure.

John rit doucement dans sa barbe. "Je leur donne une semaine."

Il se trompe d'environ deux ans.

* * *

Peut-être que ça agace Dean plus que ça ne le devrait ; ça lui prend sérieusement la tête, le démangeant constamment dans le fond de son crâne.

Sam a un petit-ami.

Sam a un petit-ami qui est une tapette, mais même en omettant ce fait, Sam a un petit-ami.

Sam a un petit-ami et Dean ne sait pas ce que ça signifie. Est ce que Sam va … 'mieux'? Est ce que Sam est 'guéri'? Est ce qu'il regarde Dean sans penser 'Putain, j'aimerais bien me le faire'? Est ce qu'il est—normal?

Cette pensée s'accroche à la langue de Dean, donne un drôle de goût à sa bouche d'une manière qui l'oblige à se lécher les lèvres et à faire claquer sa langue contre son palet en un agacement continuel.

Si Sam n'aspire plus à avoir une tranche de Dean, pourquoi est ce que les choses ne sont pas redevenues comme avant, alors? Pourquoi est ce que Sam ne vient plus le voir lorsqu'il a des problèmes ou lorsqu'il a besoin d'aide? Pourquoi ne parlent-ils pas plus souvent? Pourquoi est ce que Dean ne peut plus s'asseoir sur le canapé et mettre _Les Sept Mercenaires_ avec un bras jeté en arrière sur le bord du canapé en s'attendant à ce que Sam remplisse cet espace et se blottisse contre lui?

Si Sam a vraiment tiré un trait sur _cette chose_ , pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne sont pas encore eux-mêmes?

Dean n'est pourtant pas du genre à 'broyer du noir' à cause de ces questions pendant qu'il jardine dans la cour en 'ratissant agressivement tout en réfléchissant à sa relation avec son frère.'

"T'as une dent contre moi?" lui demande John d'une voix rauque à côté de lui, la voix colorée par l'amusement.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," souffle Dean et resserre ses mains autour du bois brut et inégal du vieux râteau. Ses doigts sont nus et raides pendant qu'un vent d'automne perce ses mains, alors il ne peut pas sentir les cloques qui se forment dans ses paumes lorsqu'il recommence à enlever chaque foutue feuille de la cour.

Sam n'est pas Dean-sexuel. Dean le sait, Dean le comprend très bien.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ça le dérange tant.

Sam a un petit-ami.

Sam a un petit-ami qui ne _ressemble_ même pas à Dean, et à quoi est ce que ça rime? Si Sam est tellement fou de lui qu'il serait capable de tirer un trait sur sa vie pour s'en débarrasser, ne devrait-il pas désirer des gens qui ressemble à son frère?

Et si Sam était juste gay depuis le début? Et s'il avait juste vu Dean comme un garçon et s'était dit 'regarde-moi ça' plutôt que de le voir comme son frère?

Dean est vraiment sexy, il en est conscient. Sam avait pour habitude de se dévaloriser, de se soucier de son apparence, préoccupé par chaque détail de son corps et se plaignant d'être trop grassouillet un jour et trop dégingandé le suivant, mais Dean n'a jamais eu ce problème. Il a une mâchoire taillée dans le granite. Ses _paupières_ sont attirantes. De la courbure de ses jambes aux taches de rousseur sur ses épaules, Dean Winchester est un vrai canon. Il n'a pas eu une seule fois dans sa vie, d'insécurités au sujet de son apparence, parce que, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir de lui-même, les gens font presque la queue jusqu'en bas de la rue pour constamment lui rappeler qu'il est un superbe spécimen masculin. Il a les yeux de sa maman et la mâchoire de son papa et c'est une bonne combinaison. Les gens le veulent. Les gens voudraient être lui. Ce n'est même plus une flatterie désormais, c'est un fait de sa vie.

Il est irrésistible putain.

Alors peut-être que Sam ne désire que ça– sa beauté masculine , et non pas sa beauté en temps que son frère ? Et s'il ne voulait que le _corps_ de Dean et pas _Dean_?

Et si Sam s'était presque suicidé pour absolument rien?

"Putain!" hurle Dean lorsque la peau de sa paume se déchire et il jette le râteau violemment dans le tas de feuilles.

"Hey, hey," John se trouve à nouveau derrière lui, sortant ses mains de la grotte qu'il essaie de creuser dans son ventre. "Laisse-moi voir."

Dean fait un bruit mécontent, à travers des dents serrées et ouvre sa main afin que son père puisse inspecter les ampoules déchirées et la peau rompue. Du sang et un sérum salé s'écoule dans la coupe de sa paume, débordant entre ses doigts et dégoulinant sur ses jointures.

John fait un bruit de sympathie. "Ouais, d'accord. Vas à l'intérieur, je vais tout finir moi-même. Demande à Sam de te mette un peu de peroxyde dessus et d'y mettre un bandage. "

Et juste comme cela, Dean est libéré de ses obligations et peut retourner dans la maison.

La chaleur du foyer pique ses joues brûlées par le vent et le bout de ses oreilles à la seconde à laquelle il rentre dans la maison et se tape les pieds afin d'enlever les taches de mousse et de feuilles mortes au bout de ses bottes. Il se rend vers l'armoire à pharmacie, avec l'intention de faire le nécessaire tout seul.

Sam est assis sur le canapé, un devoir de maths en équilibre sur un des ses genoux, et il fait cette chose qui consiste à faire balancer son stylo dans le creux entre son pouce et son index avant de le faire tourner dans une chorégraphie que Dean trouve trop compliquée à suivre, mais que Sam trouve apparemment futile, parce qu'il ne fait pas attention à son stylo ou à ses devoirs; il regarde attentivement _Star Wars :_ _L'Empire contre-attaque_.

Dean s'arrête au milieu de la cuisine, son sang coulant goûte par goûte sur les carreaux lavés, et regarde au dessus de l'épaule de Sam. Han et Leia marchent ensemble à travers la base de Hoth, leurs foulées larges et agressives pendant qu'ils s'énervent, en niant et s'accusant de leurs sentiments.

Dean se souvient de la première fois que Sam et lui ont regardés ce film ensemble, étendus sur le canapé avec les pieds de Dean sur les genoux de Sam et un gros bol de pop-corn coincé entre ses jambes. C'est le moment où Dean est supposé intervenir avec la blague : "Han va devoir rester Solo s'il ne peut pas se ressaisir," si prévisible avec la même bonne vieille phrase qu'il a trouvé lorsqu'il avait douze ans et il a du expliquer à son petit frère de huit ans qu'il faisait pratiquement partie des impressions ressenties en regardant ce film maintenant.

Le moment arrive et Dean peut sentir les mots bouillonner dans sa gorge, il a l'impression qu'il lui manque un repère dans sa vie en ne disant pas la même vieille blague.

Sam attend que la scène soit finie, rit légèrement sous son souffle, même si rien de drôle ne s'est passé à l'écran.

Dean avale sa salive et change de pied, des bandes rouges s'écoulent de son bras à son coude avant de dégouliner, de tomber sur le sol en faisant des petits flocs distinctifs. Peut-être que Sam entend le crépitement des petites gouttes de sang ou peut-être qu'au bout de quinze ans, il a acquit une sorte de radar à Dean qui vibre lorsque son grand frère se rapproche, mais Sam se retourne alors, voit Dean menaçant de tomber.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?" Sam se lève d'un coup du canapé, ses devoirs se répandant sur le sol alors qu'il se précipite pour prendre les mains de Dean doucement dans les siennes. "Oh mon dieu, vite." Il tire Dean vers l'évier, lève la poignée avec son coude et amène leurs mains sous l'eau.

Dean observe le visage de Sam pendant que Sam fronce les sourcils et nettoie la plaie dans sa paume, la frottant fermement et efficacement avec ses propres pouces. Les yeux de Sam restent concentrés sur le travail qu'il est en train d'effectuer, le front plissé en son milieu, ses dents s'enfonçant fortement dans sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il se concentre. Il est si près que Dean peut le sentir, sait qu'il a volé son après-rasage parce qu'il vient tout juste de découvrir les joies du rasage et n'en a pas encore un à lui. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de se sentir un peu fier qu'il y ait 'une barrière de Dean' distincte entre Sam et l'odeur de Charlie qui empiète toujours sur tout ce que Sam possède.

Les mains de Sam sont stables dans ses soins, le bout de ses pouces creusant dans le coagulant épais, frottant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la tendre, chair déchirée et Dean grimace.

"Désolé," murmure Sam plus par reflex que par réelle sincérité pendant qu'il coupe l'eau et traîne Dean jusqu'à l'armoire, cherchant les gros pansements que personne n'utilise jamais parce qu'il y en a des milliers de tailles normales qui marchent tout aussi bien si on les superpose, et sort un peu de bétadine. "Remets-toi au-dessus de l'évier," lui ordonne Sam et Dean se rend enfin compte à quel point c'était stupide que Sam l'ait traîné jusqu'à l'armoire dans un premier temps, mais la main de Sam est encore ferme et robuste autour de celle de Dean, ses doigts striés par le sang de Dean aussi maintenant.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement intime dans tout ça, pense Dean. Avoir le sang de quelqu'un d'autre sur ses mains.

Il laisse Sam l'emmener à nouveau jusqu'à l'évier, se contentant de rester en retrait afin de pouvoir regarder Sam révéler ses dents en sympathie lorsqu'il arrose la paume de Dean avec la bétadine nauséabonde. "Ouais, je sais," il glousse lorsque Dean grogne alors que l'antiseptique le fait retirer sa main.

La bétadine éclabousse bruyamment la porcelaine propre et elle tache leurs mains d'un jaune maladif brillant que Sam nettoie avec un gant de toilette. Dean est quand même content que Sam ait laissé tombé le peroxyde d'hydrogène en faveur de la bétadine, parce qu'au moins la bétadine ne mousse et ne craquelle pas.

"La table," commande Sam, tirant Dean par la main pour l'asseoir dans une des quatre chaises en bois rigide installées autours de la table de la cuisine avant de prendre place à côté de lui, les pieds des sièges crissant et résonnant contre les carreaux lorsqu'il enlève la chaise de sous la table et la fait pivoter sur un pied afin de pouvoir avoir accès à Dean. Leurs genoux se heurtent lorsque Sam s'assied.

"Mince, j'ai oublié la crème. Attends deux secondes," s'excuse Sam rapidement, en mettant la main de Dean entourée du torchon sur la nappe au motif cachemire avec précaution avant de se hâter vers l'armoire et de fouiller la seule trousse de premiers soins qu'ils possèdent sans verrou dans la maison. Dean regarde le mouvement des épaules de Sam alors qu'il sort des rouleaux de bandages et de la gaze et sent le faible battement de son cœur dans sa main. Sam remet tout à l'intérieur et ferme l'armoire avec désinvolture et un crucifix est cloué au mur au-dessus du four de tel sorte que, Jésus y étant épinglé peut superviser la cuisine de Mary qui saute légèrement avec les réverbérations.

Sam revient, triomphant, leurs genoux se cognent lorsqu'il s'assied et pendant un petit moment, les mains de Sam ont du mal à dévisser le bouchon de la crème. Il s'embrouille mais récupère rapidement, se raclant la gorge et levant les yeux vers Dean sous sa frange pour voir s'il a remarqué quelque chose.

Dean feint l'innocence.

Au lieu de presser la pâte claire dans la paume de Dean, Sam en prend un peu sur le bout de ses doigts et la tapote sur la plaie de Dean. Son visage se déforme dans la concentration et Dean commence à se redemander à quoi pensait Sam lorsque leurs genoux se sont touchés.

L'adhésif sur le papier mince enveloppant le pansement fait un bruit de déchirure aiguë lorsque Sam l'ouvre avec des doigts plein de crème. Il le lisse doucement sur la main de Dean et pour une quelconque raison, ça rappelle à Dean le jour où Ellie Hinders enfourchait ses hanches lorsqu'il était étendu sur son duvet bleu pale, des yeux perçants la fixant pendant qu'il l'aidait à enlever son tee-shirt et qu'elle lui avait retourné la faveur. Elle avait tracé une ligne de baisers et de caresses sur son sternum, sur ses côtes, sur son ventre, en descendant et en le touchant avec une telle douceur qui était presque respectueuse dans sa nature. Elle semblait plus le vénérer qu'autre chose.

"Et voilà," Sam lui sourit fièrement et se rassied pour observer son travail, tenant toujours la main de Dean délicatement dans la sienne.

Il relève les yeux et remarque l'expression confuse de Dean, et que Dieu lui vienne en aide, Dean a besoin de savoir si Sam a fait ça pour Dean ou pour son joli petit cul.

Il va déjà en enfer, si cet endroit existe réellement, alors merde.

Dean se mord la lèvre. Sensuellement. Raclant ses dents, faisant sortir sa langue, se mordant les lèvres assez fort pour les marquer. Le type de morsure de lèvres qui l'ont aidé plus d'une fois au fil des années, qui font s'évanouir les filles et font tomber leurs sous-vêtements. C'est sa stratégie habituelle pour séduire, la première étape d'une danse qui est par dessus tout de l'improvisation, cette technique et testée et approuvée, et si elle ne fonctionne pas sur Sam, alors il sera fixé. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, alors Sam est juste un putain d'idiot et Dean va lui botter le cul. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, les choses redeviendront comme elles l'étaient avant.

Les mains de Sam arrêtent leurs caresses enthousiastes sur celles de Dean et ses yeux suivent le mouvement des dents de Dean sombrant dans le gonflement de sa lèvre inférieure. Le bout de ses oreilles devient rouge, mais ce n'est pas avant qu'il ne lève la tête et croise le regard de Dean que l'ensemble de son visage rougit jusqu'à ses clavicules.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, et peut-être que Sam est en train de regarder Dean, mais Dean essaye de le regarder aussi et il ne voit rien d'autre que la peur dans les yeux de Sam, qu'il est terrifié. Il ne regarde pas le cul de Dean, ou ses lèvres faites-pour-le péché, ou sa mâchoire en putain d'acier. Il ne regarde aucune partie de Dean. Il regarde Dean.

Un petit crie aigu de Carrie Fisher rompt la magie de ce moment. Ils se tournent tous les deux rapidement dans leurs sièges, juste à temps pour voir Leia lancer quelque chose de dérisoire à Han, s'arrêter comme si elle prenait une décision judicieuse avant de se pencher et d'embrasser Luc en plein sur la bouche.

Sam laisse tomber la main de Dean comme si elle l'avait brûlé et renverse presque sa chaise en se levant.

"Euh," balbutie Sam, les mains tendues loin de son corps comme s'il avait touché quelque chose de corrosif et de dégoûtant et ne voulait pas risquer d'en mettre partout sur ses vêtements. "Je dois- J'dois-" Ses yeux s'éloignent de Dean pour se diriger sur le mur derrière lui, sur le crucifix. Il s'en va en courant.

Dean reste assis, absolument abasourdi par la révélation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore merci pour tout vos commentaires, je suis vraiment contente que vous aimiez cette histoire aussi! Bonne lecture,**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_

Dean ne réalise pas qu'il est en train d'attendre que Dr Okoro le juge, avant qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Elle reste assise et regarde Dean, elle ne laisse paraître aucune émotion sur son visage à l'exception de son intérêt. Dean tire sur le col de son tee-shirt et avale sa salive, mal à l'aise sous son regard.

"Alors," commence-t-elle, convaincue que Dean n'a rien à dire de plus sur ce sujet. "Pourquoi penses-tu que c'était si important pour toi de savoir si Sam était attiré par qui tu es, et non pas par ton physique?"

"Je ne sais pas," lui lance Dean sur la défensive. Il sait bien que provoquer intentionnellement Sam comme ça n'était pas vraiment un de ses moments de gloire.

"Est ce que tu remets en question les raisons pour lesquelles les autres personnes t'apprécient?" Lui demande-t-elle.

Dean se mordille l'intérieur de la lèvre. "Je m'en fous des raisons pour lesquelles les gens m'apprécient."

"Et pourquoi, à ton avis?"

 _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac._

"J'sais pas," Dean hausse les épaules, croisant ses bras sur son torse et ses épaules remontent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"D'accord," Dr. Okoro s'écarte un peu du sujet. "Est ce que je pourrais te poser une autre question, alors?" L'inflexion du 't' à la fin de 'question' est un cliquetis brutale après le doux sifflement du 's'.

"Allez-y," la pousse Dean.

Ses yeux sont vifs et intelligents lorsqu'elle regarde droit vers Dean et demande, "Est ce que tu as déjà été attiré par Sam aussi?"

"Je– ." Bafouille Dean, le choc le frappant assez fort dans l'estomac pour qu'il se mette à tousser et à s'étouffer sur sa propre salive. Il doit se pencher en avant sur ses propres genoux afin de tousser jusqu'à ce que ces voies respiratoires soient à nouveau dégagées. Il peut sentir son visage se réchauffer et devenir fuchsia pendant qu'il se démène pour un peu d'oxygène. "Quoi?" Souffle-t-il.

"Sam," répète Dr. Okoro, restant pratiquement un modèle de patience infinie. "Est ce que tu t'es déjà senti attiré par lui?" Demande-t-elle simplement, sans aucune pression derrière la question.

"Je–." Reprend Dean, terrassé par le surréalisme de la situation. Elle est vraiment en train de lui demander si Sam l'a déjà _excité_. "Je–" il essaie à nouveau, buttant une troisième fois. "C'était juste une fois et ça ne compte même pas!"

* * *

Sam a seize ans et leurs parents sont partis rendre visite à un des vieux amis de la Marine de John pour le week-end, et Dean aurait dû s'en douter.

Dean a perdu sa virginité lorsqu'il avait quinze ans avec Andrea George dans les mêmes circonstances, John et Mary étaient sortis toute la journée pour rendre visite à Gwen, la cousine de Mary, pendant qu'elle était en ville. Ça avait été un peu maladroit de la part de Dean, mais Andrea était une pro, elle l'a poussé sur son matelas et lui a dit de se taire pendant qu'elle faisait des miracles.

Dean souriait à travers tous ses nerfs, (Du sexe. Il allait avoir une relation sexuelle. Avec Andrea George. Attendez qu'il dise ça à Sam.) et il lui avait murmurer quelque chose de doux avant de lever ses hanches avec l'intention de la faire frémir et haleter.

Ça avait été honteusement court, mais en partant, Andrea l'avait embrassé et lui avait fait un clin d'œil, lui avait dit qu'ils y travailleraient la prochaine fois.

Dean était retourné dans sa chambre et Sam avait sorti le nez de sa chambre, les yeux écarquillés et confus.

Dean est celui qui a les yeux écarquillés et qui est confus cette fois-ci.

Il est entré dans sa chambre pour prendre quelque chose, il en est certain, mais le rire de Sam passant à travers la fine paroi le distrait, attire son attention sur les sons de respirations lourdes et de la voix de Charlie demandant, "Tu en es sûr?"

L'arrière du crâne de Dean se décroche et son cerveau coule le long du dos de son tee-shirt, parce que –quoi?

"Ouais, ouais, allez," lui répond Sam en chuchotant à travers une respiration haletante.

"Petit allumeur," grogne Charlie. "J'arrive pas à croire que tu as tout planifié. Tu es un petit cachottier, Sammy."

La main de Dean se serre en un poing.

"Allez, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Sammy, Charlie," gémit Sam. "Surtout pas maintenant."

"Je sais," chuchote Charlie. "Désolé," murmure-t-il et le son est rythmé par le son doux et humide de baisers passionnés sur une peau sèche et par le rire de Sam. "Désolé" un baiser, "Désolé," un baiser, "Désolé," un baiser.

"Tu es vraiment un idiot," souffle Sam affectueusement et Dean peut entendre les draps bouger.

"Ouais," dit Charlie, et Dean imagine la fossette qui creuse sa joue gauche pendant qu'il lance un petit sourire en coin à Sam de là où il est situé, drapé sur le lit de Sam, ou sur Sam. "Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes."

Dean se rend compte qu'il n'a pas bougé un muscle depuis un bon moment, se tenant figé comme une statue au centre de sa propre chambre, regardant le mur bleu pâle entre sa chambre et celle de Sam.

"Tu pourrais te dépêcher?" Gémit Sam avec impatience.

"Whoa-ho-ho," Charlie rit, "Sam Winchester, un passif entreprenant, qui aurait pensé ça?"

Les genoux de Dean se transforment en guimauves sans son autorisation et il trébuche avant de frapper le sol d'un bruit sourd qu'ils ne peuvent pas entendre de l'autre côté du mur au-dessus de tous ces rires. Il y a comme un grondement dans ses oreilles qui menace de le faire tomber, une soupe de sentiments sombres tourbillonnant au fond de son estomac, qui lui disent tous de rentrer là-dedans et de traîner Charlie en dehors de la chambre par les cheveux, parce qu'il est en train de toucher Sam.

L'image se dresse spontanément derrière les yeux de Dean, Sam en dessous de Charlie, les jambes écartées, nu et pâle, virant au rouge vers le bas de son cou et sur son torse pendant que l'embarras d'être nu se bat contre son désir. Sam est élancé maintenant, frêle et osseux là où il était grassouillet. Il est long et mince, plus grand que Charlie, aussi grand que Dean. Dean arrive très bien à l'imaginer, cependant. La peau pâle de Sam sous les mains bronzées de Charlie, haletant et s'agitant et Dean commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, il est pourtant certain qu'il y avait assez d'air dans cette chambre il y a quelques minutes.

"Allez," pleurniche Sam à nouveau. "'Putain, c'est encore pire que la fois où tu m'as laissé te sucer, Charlie."

La capacité de Dean à assembler des pensées rationnelles se casse en des millions de fragments infinis qui se vident dans ses veines et bouchent ses artères. Oh mon Dieu, il est en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Il est vraiment en train de faire une crise cardiaque.

"J'ai juste peur de te faire mal," lui promet Charlie tendrement, la voix étouffée dans la peau de Sam et Sam fait un léger bourdonnement approbateur.

"Hey," murmure Sam, Dean doit se pencher contre le mur pour entendre. "Je te fais confiance, d'accord?"

Dean a envie de vomir.

Charlie fait un bruit qui montre qu'il est ravi, dans le fond de sa gorge. "Ah ouais?"

"Ouais," lui répond Sam en murmurant, la voix douce et encourageante. "Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et met ta bite dans mon cul."

Dean s'étrangle, étouffe le son en mettant son poing dans sa bouche. Il devrait partir. Il devrait vraiment, vraiment partir.

Il y a un long gémissement étranglé de l'autre côté du mur, et Charlie chuchote "Tout va bien, ça va, tu es parfait, tout va bien," et Dean devrait vraiment foutre le camp.

"Ouais, ouais, juste," Sam halète, la voix aiguë et serrée pendant qu'il laisse échapper un rire rauque, "donne-moi une seconde."

Dean porte ses mains à son visage comme si ça pouvait l'aider à se contenir et pense, 'C'est à ça que ressemble la voix de Sam lorsqu'il a une bite dans le cul.' Huh.

"Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut, d'accord," murmure Charlie, et puis les sons humides et haletants de lèvres et de langues remplissent la tête de Dean. "Est ce que je t'ai déjà raconté," Charlie s'interrompt, les mots entrecoupés par les petits bruits qu'il fait sur la peau du cou de Sam en y faisant apparaître des suçons et Dean va hurler s'il doit les regarder plus tard, "la première fois que j'ai compris que tu me plaisais?"

Sam rit à nouveau, mais c'est toujours un peu tendu. Probablement parce que, tu sais, _il a une bite dans le cul._ "Non. Dis-moi." Sa voix est aiguë et haletante et Dean ne se rend pas compte qu'il est en train de presser sa pommette dans le mur juste pour essayer de se rapprocher de la seule chose confortable et juste dans toute cette situation.

"C'était après un des matchs de base-ball de ton frère," murmure Charlie comme un secret, la voix basse et intime et Dean à l'impression de faire intrusion– sait qu'il fait intrusion. «J'étais assis dans les gradins en dessous de toi, et Dean s'est approché pour être à la batte et tu criais, tu criais," il s'arrête, riant en se souvenant et à en juger par le son que Sam fait, il roule sûrement ses hanches. "Et puis - _boom_ \- il a fait un homerun spectaculaire et la foule est devenue folle, mais je pouvais toujours t'entendre, au-dessus de tout le monde. Et après que tout le monde ne se soit calmé tu étais encore en train d'applaudir et de demander à tout le monde s'ils avaient vu ça. C'était adorable," le son de sa langue râpant contre la face inférieure de la mâchoire de Sam n'est qu'un murmure pour Dean, "putain. Je voulais te dévorer."

Il y a quelque chose d'ironique dans tout ça, Dean est seulement trop hébété pour le moment pour trouver ce que c'est. Donnez-lui une minute.

"Allez," Sam halète. "Je suis prêt maintenant, vas-y."

Dean colle son oreille contre le mur, a l'impression de pouvoir entendre le son glissant de Charlie se reculant, et c'est malsain et il devrait partir, mais Charlie avance ses hanches et le son que Sam fait –si désespéré– s'installe comme du sucre fondu dans la moelle des os de Dean et il ne peut plus bouger.

Le cerveau de Dean s'embrouille et se déconnecte. Il s'essouffle tel un asthmatique, son visage rougissant chaudement et il laisse ses pensées vagabonder dans la pièce d'à côté.

"Oh," souffle Sam.

"Ouais?" On peut entendre un petit sourire dans la voix de Charlie. "Dis-moi. T'aimes ça?"

"Oh, oh." Les ressorts du lit commencent à grincer rythmiquement. "Oh mon Dieu."

Charlie rit et Dean aimerait juste qu'il se la ferme afin qu'il puisse entendre Sam, parce que Sam à l'air si pure, si doux, presque sucré– si sucré que ça en donnerait des caries à Dean bien qu'il ne soit pas là pour le lécher hors de la bouche de Sam.

"Dis-moi?" On dirait que Charlie essaye de faire une demande, mais ça sort comme une question. Un miaulement là où il y aurait dû y avoir un rugissement. "Dis-moi comment c'est?"

Les doigts de Dean s'enroulent si fort dans ses propres cheveux qu'il aurait peur d'arracher le cuir chevelu de son crâne s'il avait la capacité d'avoir peur de quelque chose.

"Juste ici," est la seule réponse que lui donne Sam, haletant. "Plus fort, plus fort, allez," il est à bout de souffle, dans le besoin.

Il ne devrait pas être dans le besoin. Il devrait être en extase. Il devrait être en train de crier 'oui, oui, oui'. Putain, qu'est ce que Charlie ne comprend pas? Plus fort ça veut dire _plus fort_. Qu'est ce qu'il ne comprend pas là-dedans alors que Sam continue de faire des bruits étouffés.

Ce n'est pas ce dont Sam a besoin. Il est désespéré, il désire, mais ne reçoit rien.

Dean le sait. Dean sait qu'il lui faut quelque chose de brutal et de possessif. Il le lui faut comme il lui faut tout dans la vie– légèrement punissant.

Charlie peut accomplir le travail à en juger par les quelques "Allez, allez" interrompus par les "oui!", mais il ne le fait pas _correctement_. Pas d'une façon qui laisserait Sam à bout de souffle et en sueur avec les vibrations sourdes d'un orgasme absolument fantastique se répandant dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Le fait que Sam puisse lâcher un "mets-y plus de conviction!" après coup montre bien que Sam n'est pas vraiment en train de prendre son pied.

Sam mérite de _vraiment_ prendre son pied. Sam mérite d'être vidé, en extase, baisé. Sam mérite de ne pas être en mesure d'utiliser sa langue correctement à cause de l'absurdité postcoïtale.

Dean presse sa joue contre le mur et écoute. Le temps aurait pu s'arrêter et il ne s'en serait pas même rendu compte vu l'attention qu'il lui porte. Tout ce qui importe est cette faim oppressante grouillant dans le bas de son ventre et qui n'est pas totalement étrangère, et le chant aiguë et essoufflée de Sam de l'autre côté du mur.

C'est tordu, pense Dean en appuyant sa bouche contre la plaque de plâtre, les lèvres écrasées. C'est vraiment tordu.

Sam jouit aussi rapidement que quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté le fait, et Dean doit se presser contre le mur pour entendre les doux sons qu'il émet. Il aurait seulement aimé que Charlie arrête avec les "Je suis là, tu es parfait, Sam, Sam," parce qu'il ne peut pas _entendre_. Laissez le soin à Chuck Patton de baiser Dean même lorsqu'il est en train de baiser Sam. Ou de baiser Dean parce qu'il est en train de baiser Sam. Dans tous les cas, il recouvre le son délicat de Sam jouissant, et Dean lui en veut.

Ça frappe Dean comme un coup de poing à la poitrine et ça se transforme quelque part dans son cerveau en du plomb fondant qui s'écoule le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'installer dans son bassin, et Dean met rapidement ses mains entre ses cuisses et presse ses genoux l'un contre l'autre parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen qu'il craque en entendant le petit son que Sam fait lorsqu'il jouit. Il mord ses lèvres gonflées pour éviter de laisser sortir un halètement compatissant.

La voix de Sam s'épuise et il halète, les ressorts du lit continuent de grincer et Dean doit _partir_.

Ses clés de voiture.

Il est rentré ici pour chercher ses clés de voiture.

Il n'arrive pas à faire marcher ses jambes correctement lorsqu'il se hâte jusqu'à la commode, finit par se frapper le genou sur le coin de son lit et doit boiter jusqu'à la porte, emmenant presque la lampe de la commode avec lui.

Le son du matelas résonne dans sa tête et il refuse définitivement de se toucher, même si la couture intérieure de son jean est en train de s'imprimer sur son entrejambe à ce point-là.

C'est naturel, il pense. C'est comme écouter un porno. Il adore les pornos. Les pornos sont géniaux. Juste parce qu'il s'est préparé en écoutant son frère baiser ne signifie pas que le porno en est moins génial. Ouais. C'est même pas comme s'il était dans la même pièce qu'eux non plus, il n'a rien vu. Il était de l'autre côté du mur. Ça ne compte pas. Ce ne sont que les bruits de sexe qui affectent son cerveau postérieur. C'est pratiquement comme l'expérience de Pavlov. Les chiens qui bavent, les érections qui surgissent, les cloches, les gémissements– tout ça c'est la même chose. Ça ne compte pas.

Dean conduit vingt minutes, transpirant pendant qu'il essaie de ne pas y penser, rentre dans le premier bar devant lequel il passe, ne commande pas de boisson parce qu'il a oublié son portefeuille et sa fausse carte d'identité sur la commode.

Il est ridicule, pire qu'une mauvaise blague.

Un gamin avec une érection rentre dans un bar, prend la première fille avec de courts cheveux bruns, de longues, longues jambes, et des fossettes qu'il voit, et la baise sur le siège arrière de sa voiture.

Il ne lui demande pas son prénom, mais il lui dit le sien afin qu'il puisse l'entendre le crier pendant qu'il la prend brutalement et rapidement sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, la suspension grinçant pendant que la voiture se balance au rythme du roulement de ses hanches. Il chuchote des saletés dans son oreille tout le long, sur la façon dont elle ne va plus avoir besoin de personne après lui, qu'il va prendre soin d'elle et faire qu'elle se sente si bien, mieux que quiconque.

La chute de cette blague est la façon dont il espère que son prénom est Pammy ou Tammy ou quelque chose dans le genre.

* * *

Dean rentre très tard. Ou bien très tôt.

Il retire sa veste, pousse ses chaussures sous la table, et se rend dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds pour se servir un verre et ne s'attend vraiment pas à ce que Charlie soit toujours à la maison, encore moins pelotonné sur le _canapé de_ Dean.

Charlie amène un doigt à sa bouche au fond du canapé, pour indiquer à Dean de faire moins de bruit, et fait un geste vers la boule blottie contre lui qui est ce que Dean suppose être Sam lorsqu'elle se rapproche de la chaleur de Charlie en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Dean est attiré par la salle familiale comme si Sam et lui étaient faits d'aimants et que Dean était le négatif et Sam le positif. Il se tient sur le côté et regarde Charlie poser doucement une main au dos de la tête de Sam.

"Il est vraiment spécial, tu sais," murmure Charlie, les yeux baissés vers Sam.

Dean le sait. Il se demande si Charlie en a la moindre idée.

* * *

Sam et Charlie restent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Charlie va à l'université, et le sexe n'est pas assez bon pour justifier le fait de ne pas voir d'autres personnes.

* * *

L'année d'après, Sam passe ses SAT et ACT et AP, et plein d'autres acronymes que Dean ne s'est pas embêté à retenir.

Stanford lui donne une bourse complète.

A deux miles neuf-cent-quatre-vingt kilomètres de Dean.

Dean veut être heureux pour lui. Dean veut un tas de choses.

Sam le regarde parfois et Dean sait que lorsqu'il partira, il ne reviendra jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils sont de nouveau assis en silence, Dean et Zora attendent tous les deux que l'autre fasse le premier pas et interrompt le _tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac_ de l'horloge sur le mur. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, deux prédateurs cherchant une subtile faiblesse afin de reprendre un peu l'avantage dans ce résumé de six heures de long sur la vie de Dean Winchester. Dean sait seulement que s'il gagne cette confrontation, rien ne change, il rentrera chez lui, il ira se coucher, et il écoutera Sam de l'autre côté du mur.

Si Zora gagne…

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera si Zora gagne.

Elle se racle la gorge et Dean peut enfin respirer à nouveau.

"Tu sais," dit-elle en se redressant dans son siège, changeant la jambe qui se croise au-dessus de l'autre, "Je vivais en Afrique." elle le prononce Af-rwee-k.

Dean lève les sourcils d'une façon condescendante qui signifie 'C'est pas vrai!' principalement pour détourner l'attention du fait qu'il est stupéfait qu'ils ne vont juste pas en parler. Il a des arguments organisés et bien ficelés, et ils vont juste oublier le fait que Dean était à un coup de main éhonté d'être un gros pervers sur son petit frère? Ça ne compte pas parce que Dean ne s'est jamais touché. Ça ne compte pas parce qu'il n'a rien vu. Ça ne compte pas parce que ça ne _compte pas,_ putain.

Elle lève des yeux presque sévères vers lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était absolument sérieuse, de tout son être, et il se reprend, marmonne de petites excuses.

Elle hoche la tête et continue.

« Mon frère et moi sommes nés au Congo, mais ma mère nous a emmenés au Nigeria quand nous étions tous les deux très jeunes. Elle nous a fait aller à l'école où nous avons appris l'anglais, mais on ne le parlait jamais à la maison. Ça a été vraiment difficile pour moi de m'adapter. Mon frère était vraiment doué pour ça, mais je ne l'étais pas. » Elle hausse les épaules et se frotte les paumes sur ses cuisses. "On ne pouvait pas le savoir à l'époque parce que nous étions si jeunes, mais il y avait la guerre tout autour de nous. Notre gouvernement était corrompu, dirigé par des personnes qui ne pensaient pas à l'intérêt du peuple lorsqu'ils ont pris la responsabilité d'être à la tête de notre pays. Beaucoup de gens en étaient très mécontents et manifestaient haut et fort. A seize ans, une émeute dans la rue a pris la vie de mon frère devant mes yeux. Est ce que tu sais quelle était la dernière chose qu'il m'a dite? "

Même si Dean avait pu le deviner, sa bouche aurait été trop sèche pour qu'il le dise.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire légèrement triste et amer. "Ne pleure pas." Elle s'arrête, lui laissant le temps de digérer tout ça. Ses lèvres tremblent pendant un moment et l'énormité de la situation laisse Dean sans voix, le fait qu'elle le laisse voir à travers elle après qu'il se soit presque mis à nu. Il se demande si les psychologues ont le droit de faire ça– puis il se souvient qu'il n'est pas en thérapie.

"Est ce que tu sais ce que j'ai fait?" Lui demande doucement Dr. Okoro.

Dean secoue la tête.

"J'ai pleuré." Dit-elle simplement. "J'ai pleuré pendant des jours. Il m'a demandé de ne pas pleurer, c'était sa dernière volonté, et je n'ai pas pu la lui accordé. Il aurait pu me priver de ma peine avec son dernier souffle, et je ne l'aurais pas accepté. Ma peine était mienne et il ne me la pendrait pas, il ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'il était mort. Tu comprends?"

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est supposé comprendre.

Elle souffle par le nez, et apparemment sa patiente infinie est finalement tombée à sec, car elle se penche en avant, presque agressive, et demande "Sam est en train de mourir dans tes bras et ses dernières paroles sont 'Ne pleure pas!' Qu'est ce que tu fais, Dean?"

"Je–." Balbutie Dean. "Je ne sais pas!" Il essaie de s'imaginer, en train de tenir Sam dans la boue, au milieu de nulle part avec du sang sur ses mains qui n'est pas le sien, Sam lui chuchotant à l'oreille, 'Ne pleure, ne pleure pas pour moi, putain.'

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demande-t-elle.

"Tout ce qu'il veut!" Lui lance-t-il sur la défensive. "Putain! S'il voulait que je fasse des claquettes, je le ferais!"

"Mais c'est ton frère, Dean." Lui rappelle Dr. Okoro. "Tu ne pleurerais pas ton frère s'il te le demandait?"

"Mon Dieu." Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et réfléchit à nouveau. Le menton de Sam sur son épaule, ses jambes repliées sous lui, Dean les soutenant tant bien que mal et les lèvres de Sam frôlant son oreille lorsqu'il lui dit de ne pas pleurer. "C'est… si c'est la dernière chose qu'il me demande, je lui donnerais n'importe quoi." Il avale difficilement sa salive. "Il ne veut pas que je pleure ? Je me ressaisis parce que…"

"'Parce que' quoi?" Elle se penche encore plus dans son espace, enfonçant ses talons dans le tapis.

"Parce que ça n'a aucune importance!" Hurle Dean. "Ce que je ressens n'a aucune importance! Je ne suis pas important si Sam–" il s'interrompt.

Si Sam _quoi_ , pense-t-il frénétiquement.

Si Sam approuve, l'aime aussi?

Il n'a aucune _importance_ sans Sam. Tout ce qu'il y a d'important chez lui, tout ce qu'il y a de bon et de considérable constituant Dean Winchester est quelque chose que Sam Winchester a aidé à mettre là. Dean l'aime suffisamment pour que si Sam lui disait de ne pas pleurer sa mort, il ne pleurerait pas. Parce que Sam le lui aurait demandé. Parce que Sam passe avant lui.

Il attraperait la lune, inverserait la rotation de la terre, brandirait une stéréo en se tenant en bas de sa fenêtre, réaliserait à peu près tous les autres clichés de films auxquels il peut penser, et puis il en trouverait d'autres si Sam en avait besoin.

Tout ce qu'il veut passe après Sam. Pas même après ce que Sam veut, mais après ce dont Sam a besoin pour être en sécurité et en bonne santé et, idéalement, heureux. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Dean a entretenu le désir égoïste de garder Sam récemment, et l'envie que les choses redeviennent comme elles l'étaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'il était un père, une mère, un héros, une idole, le soleil et les étoiles aux yeux de Sam, mais si Sam partait, Dean ne le suivrait pas.

Qu'est ce que je veux, pense Dean.

Il est sur le point d'avoir une sorte de révélation, il pense, lorsque Dr. Okoro ajoute "A ton avis, qu'est ce que Sam ferait si les rôles étaient inversés?"

Dean n'a même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Il sait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Sam préférait mourir plutôt que de se faire passer avant Dean, qu'il a, en fait déjà tenté de le faire.

Il expire.

Dr. Okoro se renfonce dans sa chaise et tapote ses doigts sur ses genoux.

"Je suis censé prendre soin de lui." La respiration de Dean est sifflante, lente et épaisse comme du sirop. Ses yeux le brûlent tel de l'acide. "C'est pas censé se passer comme ça. Je suis censé le protéger des mauvaises choses. Pas– pas comme ça. On n'est pas censé– personne ne devrait être comme ça." Il frotte le dos de ses mains sur ses yeux jusqu'à ce que ça lui fasse mal. "Pas étonnant qu'il soit si énervé contre moi."

"Est ce que tu as déjà pensé au fait que peut-être," l'interrompt Dr. Okoro, "que Sam n'a jamais été énervé contre toi parce que tu l'avais perverti, mais plutôt parce que tu t'en voulais pour des choses à son égard sur lesquelles tu n'avais aucun contrôle ?"

Dean laisse échapper un faible rire. "Vous n'êtes pas censée décourager ce genre de merde ?"

"Je ne suis pas ici pour te dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi, Dean." Elle remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. "Je ne vais pas te prescrire de médicaments, ou te dire ce que tu dois faire pour que tu deviennes la personne que tu penses devoir être; normale ou meilleure ou autre que Dean. Je suis ici pour t'aider à vivre avec toi-même, Dean. Je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas t'encourager à être quelque chose, ou à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Tu es qui tu es. Sam est Sam. Tu es celui qui fait de toi qui tu es. Pas moi, pas ton père, et pas M. Gambol. Personne d'autre. Tes peines et tes joies sont tiennes, tu en fais ce que tu veux, c'est à toi de choisir avec qui tu les créé. Tu as le contrôle. Tu es maître de toi-même. "

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Dr Zora Okoro lui serre la main et le ramène au vrai monde.

Il ne sait pas s'il a gagné cette confrontation ou non.

* * *

La porte se ferme doucement derrière lui alors que Dean entre dans le hall de la maison dans laquelle il a vécu toute sa vie. L'air est stagnant, renfermé d'une manière qui montre bien la tyrannie pointilleuse de son père sur le thermostat. Il retire ses bottes et ses chaussettes et les pousse sous la table à l'entrée comme sa mère lui dit de ne pas le faire depuis qu'il a six ans. Le bois tendre du hall est froid sous ses pieds alors qu'il marche sur la pointe des pieds vers la cuisine. Ça devrait lui sembler familier après tant d'années, mais tout est différent maintenant. Tout a changé.

Et Dean mentirait s'il disait ne pas être terrifié.

Il pousse un soupir et se traîne jusqu'à la cuisine.

La lumière pâle s'étend sur le plancher de la cuisine depuis le salon, le volume de la télévision est si bas que Dean ne l'avait pas entendu dans le hall d'entrée. L'unique marche reliant la cuisine et la salle familiale grince légèrement lorsqu'il descend pour enquêter.

La lumière bleue vacille le long des traits de Sam, le baignant alternativement dans le rayonnement et les ombres dansantes sur les plaines et les pentes de son corps. Dean n'essaie pas de s'empêcher de chasser des yeux les ombres dans le creux de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il respire lentement dans son sommeil.

Quelque part entre seize et dix-huit ans, les épaules de Sam ont décidé qu'elles avaient besoin d'être assez larges pour supporter le lourd fardeau qu'il porte sur son dos, mais ces hanches n'ont jamais eu le message, toujours aussi étroites et effilées. Ses jambes s'étendent sur des kilomètres en une route sinueuse qui remontent vers son torse en un virage que Dean aurait pris à 80 km/h dans l'Impala, les pneus crissants et la radio à fond. Ses longs cheveux montent et descendent à chacune de ses respirations, son nez écrasé au fond du canapé.

Dean se demande pendant un moment ce que c'est que de travailler au Louvre, ou à l'Opéra de Sydney, de balayer les sols de la basilique Sainte-Sophie, de traverser le pont Golden Gate chaque matin pour aller au travail, de regarder l'Empire State Building à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de son bureau, de donner des leçons de plongée dans la Grande Barrière de corail, ou que les aurores boréales colorent le ciel à l'extérieur de votre maison. Est ce que ça il arrive à ces gens-là d'oublier à quel point les choses qu'ils voient tous les jours sont merveilleuses?

Est ce que ça leur arrive de se surprendre en train de les regarder et de se rendre compte que, oh – oh- c'est incroyable. C'est spectaculaire! C'est magnifique! Que quelqu'un vienne voir ça! Venez voir à quel point c'est superbe! Venez voir à quel point c'est somptueux ! Venez regarder! C'est important, c'est vraiment important!

Parce que c'est comme ça que Dean se sent à cet instant.

Un faible sourire relève la bouche de Sam et il soupire avec contentement pendant que Dean le regarde, courbant ses pieds confortablement avant de se remettre en place.

Dean regarde ses orteils. Il ignore pourquoi, mais il les regarde. Ils sont là. Longs et bosselés et dégoûtants, mais mignons de cette façon dont les orteils ont parfois tendance à l'être. Ils ne ressemblent pas aux orteils potelés de bébé sur lesquels Dean avait l'habitude de faire des bruits de pets il y a dix-huit ans. Il lève les yeux vers les mains de Sam. Ses longs doigts sont enroulés dans une couverture qui est à moitié sur le canapé. Ce ne sont pas les petits poings qui essayaient de lui prendre son nez lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Sauf que ce sont eux. Ces mains sont devenues aussi grandes que celles de Dean. Ces mains sont devenues aussi grandes que celles de John. Ces mains sont devenues plus grandes encore.

Putain, pense Dean. Quelque part en chemin, Sam a grandi.

La réalisation est presque paralysante. C'est ce que Sam essaye de lui dire depuis qu'il a quatorze ans, ce que Dr. Zora Okora a essayé de lui faire réaliser toute la journée, et il arrive enfin à faire le lien en regardant les orteils de Sam.

« Putain. » Il passe ses mains dans les cheveux, se grattant brutalement le cuir chevelu. « Putain. » Son sang est pompé rapidement maintenant, son cœur martèle, et il ignore ce que ça signifie.

Il n'a pas perdu Sam.

Sam est juste là, sur le canapé.

Il n'a pas détruit Sam.

Sam est juste là. Endormi et en vie.

Sam a juste grandi sans lui.

Dean prend une grande inspiration et s'arme de courage, parce qu'il compte bien se rattraper.

« Sam. » Sa voix est rêche et sa main tremble lorsqu'il la tend et secoue doucement l'épaule de Sam. « Sammy. »

Sam grogne et s'agite, ouvrant doucement les yeux. Un petit sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se concentre sur Dean au-dessus de lui. « Hey, » marmonne-t-il en s'étirant. « Tu viens juste de rentrer, mec ? Il est tard. »

« Ouais. » Les doigts de Dean se crispent inconfortablement avec l'envie de les passer dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Sam et de les toucher. « Désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais, sinon je serais rentré plus tôt à la maison. »

« C'pas grave, » lui assure Sam, son petit sourire persistant. « Qu'est ce que voulait Dr. O ? » Il replie ses jambes plus haut pour que Dean ait la place de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Juste parler de quelques trucs." Dean s'installe à côté de Sam, les coussins toujours tièdes en dessous de lui, passant à travers lui pour pénétrer dans ses os.

"Ouais?" Il se relève sur ses coudes. "Quels genres de trucs."

"Ton genre de trucs." Souffle Dean.

Sam gigote et se racle la gorge inconfortablement."Quelque chose en particulier?" Il essaie de sourire, mais les coins de ses lèvres se contractent spasmodiquement. Sam a toujours eu un visage impassible pourri.

Dean sourit tendrement et passe une main dans ses propres cheveux. "Non," dit-il, et il n'est même pas sûr d'être en train de mentir. "Juste…des trucs."

Sam mordille le coin de sa bouche et Dean le regarde sans retenue, sentant des spasmes dans ses doigts.

"Oh. Ok," dit Sam maladroitement, une fois qu'il se rend compte que Dean ne va pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Ils restent tous les deux assis devant la lumière statique de la télévision pendant encore un moment avant que Sam se racle la gorge et frotte ses paumes le long de ses cuisses. "Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, alors."

Le moment s'évanouit trop rapidement pour que Dean puisse suivre, et Sam déroule son corps du canapé et emporte sa chaleur avec lui lorsqu'il se lève pour partir. Ses genoux craquent lorsqu'il est enfin debout, les disques de sa colonne vertébrale s'alignent avec un craquement lorsqu'il se redresse et le moment est déjà en train de filer.

Ils sursautent tous les deux lorsque la main de Dean s'étend et s'enroule autour du poignet de Sam, l'immobilisant.

"Dean?" est tout ce que Sam a le temps de dire avant que Dean ne se lève sans prendre le temps de s'étirer et de se faire craquer le dos, et il appuie ses lèvres contre celles de son frère.

Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait, à vrai dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il allait faire après, et était trop choqué que leurs visages ne se soient pas repoussés l'un l'autre par une force sainte, pour faire autre chose que de maintenir sa bouche contre celle de Sam en une douce pression de peaux sèches et sensibles. Sam est rigide contre lui et c'est mauvais signe, réalise Dean. Il ouvre les yeux et voit Sam le regarder.

Leurs lèvres s'accrochent et restent collées lorsque Dean s'éloigne et Sam le regarde toujours, les yeux écarquillés et la poitrine haletante à un rythme de plus en plus rapide qui montre une voie rapide vers l'hyperventilation.

"Sam." La voix de Dean est un rude son grinçant sortant du fond de sa gorge pendant que la crainte d'avoir, peut-être mal interprété tout ça, saisit la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Peut-être qu'il a tout imaginé; peut-être que Sam a guéri et a cessé d'aimer son frère quelque part en cours de route. Une sueur froide s'échappe le long de sa nuque et il a un peu envie de pleurer parce que, oh mon dieu, il vient juste de–

"Dean?" Dit Sam d'une voix grinçante. Son pouls saute visiblement dans son cou, une sueur froide brillante perlant à ses racines. "Qu'est ce que tu te crois en train de faire?"

Dean ouvre la bouche pour en laisser échapper quelque chose de stupide comme 'De l'inceste. Qu'est ce que _tu_ fais?' mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il regarde Sam, qu'il le regarde vraiment lui et la façon dont sa lèvre inférieure tremble. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et vifs et pour la première fois en quatre ans, Dean peut voir chacune des pensées traversant la tête de Sam et, mon dieu, c'est comme s'il pouvait enfin respirer à nouveau. Même lorsque Dean regarde une rage glaciale assombrir le visage de Sam, il ne peut se résoudre à regretter son geste une seule seconde.

"Comment est ce que tu peux me faire une chose pareil!" Hurle Sam, la voix tendue et les yeux brillants alors qu'il pousse rapidement et fortement le torse de Dean. "Tu trouves ça drôle?"

Ses mains sont sur le visage de Sam, le saisissant et le serrant avec respect avant même que Sam n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. "Non! Mon Dieu, non!" Les doigts minces de Sam s'enroulent autour de ses poignets et Dean ne sait pas s'il veut qu'il arrête de le toucher ou qu'il ne l'abandonne jamais. "Je ne ferais jamais– Putain Sam– Comment est ce que tu pourrais penser que…" Trop de pensées se heurtent à l'intérieur de son crâne tout à coup, et il reste sur le fait que Sam puisse seulement envisager le fait qu'il plaisantait à propos de tout ça– peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient. Comme s'il jouait un mauvais tour en embrassant son frère et qu'il allait juste attendre que Sam lui rende son baiser afin qu'il puisse crier, 'Je t'ai eu!'. "Putain, Sam."

Les doigts de Sam s'enfoncent dans ses poignets, pressant les mains de Dean plus fort encore dans sa mâchoire comme une ancre, alors qu'il tremble et se bat contre une crise de panique imminente.

"Aller, respire pour moi, Sammy," Dean lui sourit faiblement et fait glisser le bout rugueux de ses pouces vers le haut des pommettes saillantes de Sam. "Prends de grandes inspirations." Il lui montre en exagérant le geste. Sam lui donne un éclat de rire aqueux qui est plus pour le confort de Dean qu'autre chose, mais il ne lâche pas ses poignets alors Dean prend ça pour une victoire.

Ils restent debout comme ça pendant quelques longs instants, cramponnés l'un à l'autre dans les ombres électriques émises par la télévision, respirant ensemble jusqu'à ce que Sam soit capable de dire, "Tu ne veux rien de tout ça. Pas vraiment."

Sam ne voit pas le sourire qui relève les coins des lèvres de Dean parce que ses yeux sont fermés, comme s'il se préparait à être rejeté.

"Ah ouais?" La voix de Dean semble arrogante, même dans ses propres oreilles. "Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me laisses pas décider de ça moi-même?"

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Dean embrasse Sam, c'est un peu plus spectaculaire, surtout parce qu'après quelques secondes, Sam commence à lui rendre son baiser, quoiqu'un peu timidement. Dean s'oblige à s'en occuper, se presse en avant et cajole. Sam est lent, rigide, et met du temps à réagir. Dean sait que la bouche de Sam est entièrement fonctionnelle, si on peut en juger par les regards hébétés de Charlie, mais il se retient maintenant.

"De quoi est ce que tu as peur?" Lui demande Dean, l'intérieur même de ses lèvres se frotte et s'accroche à celles de Sam dans les quelques millimètres les séparant, parce qu'il est vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi est ce que Sam reste figé maintenant, plus que jamais.

"De la damnation éternelle? De se faire lyncher?" Le rire de Sam est bordée d'une hystérie maniaque et d'une rafale d'air expirée en même temps qui brûle toute la longueur du cou de Dean. "Je ne sais pas."

"Alors embrasse-moi." Dean mordille doucement la lèvre inférieure de Sam.

"On est frère, Dean," Sam respire dans sa bouche, comme s'il avait besoin de ce rappel.

"Ouais, Sam." Il heurte légèrement son nez. "Ouais, on est frère."

Lorsque le barrage de Sam s'effondre, il s'effondre violemment.

Dean est poussé brusquement contre le canapé, atterrissant avec un sourd "oof" que Sam étouffe avec ses lèvres alors qu'il grimpe sur ses genoux, à cheval sur ses cuisses. Sa langue tourne en spirale dans la bouche de Dean, chaude et humide et exigeante. Tout ce que Dean peut faire est de nouer ses doigts dans le dos du tee-shirt de Sam, dans ses cheveux, et de ne pas bouger. Il y a des dents qui mordillent et des langues qui dansent et des doigts qui empoignent, et Dean à un dé-clique dans sa tête. Sam a voulu et a attendu que tout ça se produise pendant quatre ans. Peut-être plus. Il le voulait à chacune de ses respirations et a tout abandonné pour être certain de ne pas l'obtenir, et Dean le lui propose comme si ce n'était rien d'important.

C'est important.

C'est très important.

Ce serait important s'ils n'étaient pas frères. Ce serait important s'ils n'étaient pas frères et que l'un d'entre eux était une femme.

Ça: Dean entourant le dos de son petit frère de ses bras et le tirant vers lui afin qu'ils puissent se balancer et se courber ensemble, partageant l'air et l'espace; c'est très important.

"Putain, Sam," souffle Dean.

"Est ce que ça va?" Sam se crispe, prêt à se relever, à s'éloigner et à s'excuser frénétiquement auprès de Dean pour y être allé trop fort, trop rapidement, ou à l'ombre d'un inconfort quelconque.

"Ouais, ouais." Dean acquiesce rapidement. "C'est juste que… Putain, Sam."

Les yeux de Sam – font un peu penser à ceux d'un renard, inclinés et dotés de chaque couleur naturelle que le monde a à offrir, banales aussi bien qu'exotiques– remontent vers le visage de Dean et Dean regarde la reconnaissance s'ajouter à son expression alors que Sam comprend que son ton en était un d'admiration plutôt que n'importe quelle chose négative à laquelle Sam pensait.

Dean halète et place précieusement un baiser sous la mâchoire de Sam. Les doigts de Sam se plient et serrent ses biceps.

"Dis-moi," dit Sam d'une voix grinçante et Dean peut sentir les mots vibrer dans sa gorge à travers ses lèvres. "Dis-moi à quel point tu veux tout ça. S'il te plaît, Dean."

"Tu veux savoir?" Grogne Dean, et s'écoute alors que le sombre brin de quelque chose de sauvagement possessif se mêle à sa voix. Il prend deux poignées des fesses de Sam et les malaxe si fort qu'il commence à se voir apprécier l'idée que l'empreinte de ses mains se forme juste là, lançant Sam douloureusement pendant toute la semaine prochaine comme une enseigne au néon qui dit 'DEAN SE TROUVAIT ICI'. "Tu veux savoir à quel point tu me rends fou? Que je ne sais pas qui je suis sans toi? Que la seule putain de chose que je _veux_ dans le monde entier _,_ " il ponctue ses mots en faisant rouler ses hanches vers Sam, et Sam laisse sortir un bruit anéanti et encore aucun d'entre eux n'est entièrement en érection– pas encore assez de préliminaires, mais ils ne sont sûrement pas le contraire non plus– ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre pour y arriver, "C'est toi?"

Il se balance contre la chaude ligne du sexe de Sam, bloqués ensemble de telle sorte qu'il se frotte dans l'échancrure de la hanche de Sam et Sam a l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

"Oui." Soupire Sam dans son oreille. Ses mains tremblent alors qu'elles tracent le corps de Dean, le parcourant sans relâche. " _Mon Dieu_ , oui."

Quelque chose à propos de cette déclaration ne lui plaît vraiment pas, et Dean mord la clavicule de Sam assez fort pour mettre la tête de Sam en arrière et pour qu'il crie.

"Dieu n'a pas sa place ici," grogne Dean et secoue la tête comme un animal sauvage, respirant furieusement par le nez en se souvenant des mots de Gambol et de ses cauchemars et du crucifix dans la cuisine. "Pas entre toi et moi, Sam. On est arrivé jusque-là sans lui, je t'emmènerais aux portes de l'enfer et je les brûlerais si c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer, mais ne le ramène pas ici. Pas maintenant quand c'est juste toi et moi."

Sam expire, une de ses mains massant la nuque de Dean pendant que l'autre remonte dans ses cheveux. Il penche soudainement la tête sur le côté. Quelque chose de vieux et de triste s'attarde tout au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il observe Dean, longuement et lentement, le prenant pièce par pièce."Tu ne crois pas en Dieu, Dean," dit-il doucement. "En quoi est ce important?"

"Tu y crois." Dean se penche en avant sous l'inspection de Sam et appuie ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche, les laissant s'étaler en une courbe croissante et en un sourire hésitant alors qu'il murmure, "C'est important." Il prend la lèvre inférieure de Sam entre ses dents et peut enfin goûter à un de ces doux bruits de chiot qu'il a entendu il y a un an, et c'est aussi addictif que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Mm," Sam fait un petit bruit surpris et se balance contre Dean involontairement lorsque ses hanches tremblent et roulent, la toile de leurs jeans crissant l'une contre l'autre sur leurs érections. "Dean, Dean," soupire Sam dans la bouche de Dean, "Dean, attends."

Dean se fige.

"C'est juste que," Sam respire fortement, récupère sa lèvre inférieure et décroche les mains de Dean qui s'enfoncent possessivement dans les os de ses hanches– quand est ce que cette merde est arrivée?– et s'agrippe à elles pour que Dean ne puisse ni repousser Sam ni le tirer vers lui. En terrain neutre. Aussi neutre qu'un terrain où son petit frère est à cheval sur ses genoux en faisant de petits mouvements de balancement qu'il abandonne comme s'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de céder à la tension nécessiteuse en frottant leurs deux sexes ensemble peut l'être.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends de tout ça?" Lui demande Sam avec sérieux, comme si le fait que Dean lui dise qu'il mettait Dieu à la porte et qu'il faisait entrer Sam, n'était pas un assez grand engagement. Comme s'il ne venait pas de faire de Sam sa religion. "J'ai besoin de savoir pour ne pas me réjouir pour rien ou quoi, je suppose." La bouche de Sam est rose et humide autour de ses mots, et Dean la veut de nouveau sur la sienne, le plus vite possible. Mieux encore, il veut la voir étirée obscènement autour de son sexe pendant que Sam le regarde à travers ses cils et que Dean lui chuchote des saletés en lui disant à quel point il est joli comme ça.

Alors autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

"Est ce que tu me laisserais te baiser?" Demande Dean, la voix faussement conversationnelle, parce que l'idée lui plaît au plus au point, et lui fout la trouille simultanément.

Les mains de Sam se serrent sur lui alors que son érection essaye de s'étrangler contre la cuisse de Dean, et que ses yeux roulent légèrement dans sa tête, tous les muscles de son corps se tendent sévèrement comme une corde de violon sur le point de se casser. "Putain, Dean," halète Sam. Le rouge qui colore le haut de ses pommettes souligne ses yeux sombres et Dean pense que ça lui va vraiment, vraiment bien. "Tu ne peux pas me dire des trucs comme ça!"

"Quoi?" Dean laisse échapper un petit rire sombre, la voix grave et épaisse comme la fumée de cigarette dans un de ces bars, où il se rend toujours pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager son lit qui est suffisamment bien, qui est suffisamment comme Sam, pour rester. "Même pas quand je pense ce que je dis?"

Les cuisses de Sam se raidissent et il commence sérieusement à se balancer sur Dean. Des petits gémissements s'échappent de la gorge de Sam, grêles et serrés par l'envie, et Dean est certain que Sam ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Pendant que Sam est distrait, Dean incline ses hanches et tire brusquement sur l'emprise de Sam sur ses mains et Sam bascule sur son torse. Les bras de Dean sont des vices d'acier autour du dos de Sam alors qu'il le tient là comme une poupée de chiffon, marque la charnière de la mâchoire de Sam d'un suçon que Sam devra peut-être expliquer à quelqu'un, plus tard et Dean veut être là pour le regarder balbutier et rougir.

"J'ai envie de te baiser," dit Dean à travers des dents serrées.

"Est ce que tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec au moins?" Sam rit à nouveau, les doigts tremblant sur les épaules de Dean et ses hanches roulant avec celles de Dean. Ses pupilles grignotent l'iris coloré de ses yeux, lui donnant un air sauvage en plus de cette chose collante, et vaseuse salissant l'air entre eux qui rend difficile le fait de respirer, de penser ou de bouger.

"Ça ne doit pas être très différent du sexe anal avec une fille," Dean rit. "Un cul c'est un cul."

Sam grimace et Dean à envie de rire du fait que Sam a la capacité d'être offensé par la grossièreté de Dean alors qu'il est en train de se frotter contre son frère sur un canapé.

Il réprime un sourire dans l'inclinaison de l'épaule de Sam, suce encore quelques autres marques sur sa peau pour le dissimuler. "Allez, Sammy. Je le ferais comme tu en as besoin, ok? Brutal et rapide pour que tu puisses me sentir plus tard, je te ferais des marques pour que tu puisses te souvenir que j'étais là."

"Putain." La voix de Sam est sifflante et tremblante. "J'ai juste– on doit– ma chambre, maintenant, allez."

Ils redescendent maladroitement sur le plancher, en sifflant et en se tortillant jusqu'à ce que Dean ne les remette en une position verticale, faisant craquer les coutures du haut de Sam alors qu'il empoigne son col et les repositionne tous les deux dans une position assez proche de celle des bipèdes, afin qu'ils puissent faire le chemin dans le couloir avant que Sam ne se retrouve plaqué contre le mur et que Dean ait une main empoignant ses cheveux stupidement longs, traçant la cicatrice juste derrière son oreille. Les mains de Sam se glissent sous son haut et sont comme des fers à marquer sur son ventre, brûlant les empreintes digitales de Sam dans sa peau de telle sorte que tout être possédant des yeux puisse les voir. Ils ne sont plus tellement en train de s'embrasser désormais, leurs lèvres se frôlent et ils halètent l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils bougent leurs hanches et se caressent.

"Putain," jure Sam. "Non, non, allez, la chambre."

"Ah oui," murmure Dean en répertoriant un point sensible derrière l'oreille de Sam qui le fait frémir jusqu'aux genoux.

Ils se précipitent à travers la porte de Sam, après les deux essais qu'il leur a fallu pour coordonner une file unique à travers l'encadrement de la porte qui n'a pas la taille de faire passer leurs deux larges épaules en une seule fois.

"Quand est ce que tu as compris?" Demande Sam, et Dean pense qu'il fait exprès d'être vague pour l'embêter.

"Compris– " commence à demander Dean, mais il n'apprécie pas tellement le fait que sa bouche soit si loin de la peau de Sam le temps qu'il pose la question, il s'arrête donc le temps de faire une pause suçon et reprend, "Quoi?"

"Que c'est ce que tu voulais?" Sam le pousse sur le matelas et tire sur son haut comme s'il était offensé par le fait que Dean le porte toujours.

"Quand est ce que _tu_ as compris?" Lui renvoie Dean, et il rougirait, s'il n'était pas déjà tout rouge.

"J'avais douze ans," murmure Sam, à moitié dans les draps alors qu'il se penche sur le côté du lit, si loin que Dean doit l'attraper par les hanches pour le maintenir sur le matelas pendant qu'il passe en revue les chaussettes sales et les stylos égarés qui se sont accumulés là-dessous. "On était à la plage, et je n'arrêtais pas de regarder les taches de rousseur sur ton dos. Et, genre, je n'arrêtais pas de vouloir les toucher, je pense. Alors j'en ai embrassé une sur ton épaule et tu as rigolé et tu m'as éclaboussé dans l'océan, et on a dû partager un lit au motel, et je me suis réveillé avec une érection si terrible que je ne pouvais pas réfléchir clairement et j'avais envie de vomir. Alors..." Il jette un coup d'œil à Dean par-dessus son épaule, un bras toujours sous le lit.

Ça frappe Dean une fois de plus, tout le temps que Sam a passé en ayant à vivre avec cette _chose_ et à quel point il n'en avait aucune idée, à quel point il n'en a toujours aucune idée.

"Ah ouais?" Demande-t-il, la bouche sèche. "C'était…il y a un moment, Sam." Il est tellement en retard dans ce jeu, il est presque sûr qu'il devrait être considéré comme ayant une sorte de handicap par sympathie.

Sam se raidit légèrement en dessous de lui, et Dean enfouit son nez dans la vallée de sa colonne vertébrale et pousse doucement du nez le doux tissu usé du t-shirt qui était peut-être celui de Dean à un moment donné, assurant à Sam que ça va. Que tout va bien.

"Tu te souviens quand Charlie et toi, vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble?" Lui dit Dean d'un air absent; son pouce glissant sous le dos du haut de Sam, pour caresser la peau tiède et lisse du creux dans le bas de son dos. "Vous alliez au cinéma tous les deux ou d'autres trucs, et vous ne reveniez pas avant une éternité. Papa me disait qu'il allait finir par m'attacher à une chaise si je n'arrêtais pas de marcher en rond à chaque fois que tu quittais la maison. Tu rentrais à la maison quand il faisait nuit et tu étais tout...embrassé. Tu étais décoiffé et tu avais cet air stupide sur ton visage."

Sam lui lance un autre regard par-dessus son épaule, les sourcils froncés dans la confusion. Dean peut sentir les muscles de son dos s'enrouler et se défaire comme s'ils roulaient hors de Sam pour aller vers lui.

"Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout."

Sam se redresse, il est comme une vague déferlante sous les mains de Dean, et il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, demande que Dean le laisse faire et lui rend toute l'attention des marques qu'il a reçues.

"Putain, Sam," soupire Dean.

"Enlève tes vêtements, allez," souffle Sam, en enlevant son tee-shirt, et Dean remarque enfin qu'il a attrapé une bouteille de lubrifiant sous son lit. C'est un des tubes à bas prix de la pharmacie avec une police d'écriture loufoque qui doit plaire à un certain public, mais Dean ne voit vraiment pas lequel ça pourrait être. Le tube est presque plein, constate Dean, mais il ne sait pas s'il est content que Charlie n'ait pas pu donné un coup à la petite bouteille ou s'il est énervé qu'il ait réussi à aller aussi loin.

" _Tes vêtements_ _, Dean,_ " entonne Sam avec impatience, en se remuant pour enlever son jean et en saisissant le lubrifiant sur la couette.

Le grognement qui résonne dans le torse de Dean lorsque l'érection de Sam claque sur son ventre– endurcie et humide et putain de magnifique– est pratiquement animal et Sam en frissonne, une chaire de poule apparaissant sur sa peau rougit. La bouche de Sam a légèrement le goût du soda à la cerise et du fromage à pizza, son cou a le goût de la peau salée et du pêché, ses épaules ont le goût des rayons du soleil et de la sueur, son torse a le goût de la menthe glacée et du gel douche à l'eucalyptus, et son sexe a un goût amer, de quelque chose de mal et de bien et de chaud et Dean ne va pas s'arrêter là.

"Dean," gémit Sam, ses mains malaxant les épaules de Dean parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit repousser son frère ou le tirer plus près de lui pendant que Dean teste tous les goûts et toutes les textures contre sa langue et ses lèvres. Ses cuisses se contractent et se lèvent lorsque Dean suce le bout, lèche la perle de liquide sans vergogne malgré l'amertume qu'il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier avec un sombre grognement obscène au fond de sa gorge qui rend Sam tout frissonnant et qui lui fait enfoncer ses talon dans le matelas.

Les mains de Dean se déplacent sur le ventre de Sam, descendent sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontent sur la peau lisse derrière ses genoux, sur la courbe de ses mollets, sur tous les endroits qui auraient été un peu étranges, un peu blasphématoires pour lui de vouloir toucher avant ça. Mais, il décide que s'il a la bite de Sam dans sa bouche, il a le droit de toucher ses chevilles s'il le veut.

"Allez, Dean" gémit. "Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça! Tu as promis!"

Et c'est le truc le plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Dean a le sexe de Sam dans la bouche et Sam pleurniche comme s'il avait encore onze ans et qu'il attendait avec impatiente que Dean fasse un bisou magique sur un de ses bobos pour qu'il puisse ressortir jouer. Ça devrait le faire flipper. Ça devrait vraiment le faire flipper.

"Désolé, désolé," Dean pose son front sur la cuisse de Sam, respire profondément afin de ne jamais oublier l'odeur de Sam lorsqu'il a besoin de lui, lorsqu'il a plus envie de lui que n'importe quelle autre chose. Son sexe donne un petit coup, piégé et tordu inconfortablement à l'intérieur de son jean et est pratiquement frotté à vif à cause de toute les fois où Dean bouge ses hanches dans le vide, n'arrivant à rien d'autre que de se frotter contre le coton abrasif de son boxer. "Il fallait juste que le fasse." Il suce sur la petite bordure de l'articulation de la hanche de Sam et recule pour regarder la parcelle de peau ovale sur laquelle il s'est accroché afin de la rougir, et il sait qu'elle deviendra violette et qu'un bleu s'y formera dans moins d'une heure.

"Putain," Sam gémit et s'agite. "Dean, s'il te plaît."

"Ouais, ouais, d'accord," Dean tire fortement sur le lubrifiant pour le faire sortir des doigts tenaces de Sam. "Je suis là, Sam. Je vais prendre soin de toi, je te le promets. Ça va. Tout va bien."

Il a déjà fait ça plusieurs fois avant. Pas assez de fois pour faire de lui un expert certifié ou quoi, mais Dean mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas dans les culs, ok. Il n'y aucune manière délicate de le formuler.

Il place une de ses épaule sous le genou de Sam, et Sam laisse son autre jambe tomber plus loin, s'ouvrant plus largement afin que Dean puisse tout voir.

Dean descend ses mains sur la peau lisse à l'intérieur des cuisses de Sam, ses callosités rugueuse de mécanicien grattant doucement contre sa chair pâle. Dean en a l'eau à la bouche.

"Arrête de déconner Dean," grogne Sam pendant que ses mains se tordent avec impatience dans les draps et Dean réprime un sourire dans son genoux.

"Un peu autoritaire hein."

Le lubrifiant n'a pas d'odeur distincte, tout en ayant tout de même un arôme palpable lorsque Dean relève le bouchon et en applique sur deux de ses doigts.

"Allez," Sam se tortille, frétille d'impatience, et Dean se rend compte que raisonnablement, la meilleure façon de le faire taire est de garder sa bouche occupée, et il décide de faire exactement ça, il l'embrasse et ouvre Sam à l'aide de ses doigts pendant qu'il se tord comme une fil sous haute tension. Sam est brûlant à l'intérieur. Brûlant et doux comme du velours et Dean veut lui dire à quel point il est parfait et rose, et si joli écarté autour des doigts de Dean, à quel point il le sera encore plus autour de son sexe, mais il pense que Sam se moquerait sûrement de lui pour avoir essayé de faire de la poésie obscène à un moment comme celui-ci. Ça n'empêche pas Dean de le penser, cependant.

"Mm," Sam fait un petit bruit impatient dans la bouche de Dean et se renfonce avec insistance sur sa main. Sam a voulu ça pendant six putain d'années.

"Je sais, je sais," Dean l'apaise avec son ton et avec la main qui n'est pas en train de se balancer à l'intérieur de Sam. "Je suis là."

Sam fait un gémissement qui est l'enfant bâtard d'un gémissement et d'un cri, le nom de Dean coincé dans les limbes entre ses poumons et sa gorge et ne sortant qu'en un tremblement muet. "Dépêche-toi," soupire-t-il. "Juste, _s'il te plaît_ , Dean."

Six ans. Putain.

"Bientôt, bientôt, c'est promis." Les doigts de Dean se déplacent plus rapidement à l'intérieur de l'étroite chaleur glissante de Sam, traçant la peau impossiblement douce pendant qu'un muscle dans le bas de sa main commence à avoir une crampe et il essaye de se rendre compte qu'il est à _l'intérieur_ de Sam. Sam a les jambes écartées pour lui, ouvertes si largement pour que Dean puisse se balancer à l'intérieur de lui, pour qu'il puisse lui _montrer_ à combien il aime, combien il veut, combien il a besoin; pour qu'il puisse lui faire _ressentir_ tout ce que Dean ressent; en le rendant agréable; en le rendant parfait. L'idée est volcanique dans ses veines, brûlante et addictive à travers tout son corps. "Je ne veux pas que ça fasse mal." Ses doigts se courbent et glissent sur quelque chose de plus dense, et Sam se crispe et n'arrête pas de jurer dans son oreille.

"Je veux que ça fasse mal," Sam halète, chaudement et humidement dans l'oreille de Dean pendant qu'il s'agite de manière incontrôlable. "Je veux te sentir plus tard, Dean. Je veux être incapable de marcher droit après ça, et si tu ne peux pas faire ça pour moi–"

Le grognement de Dean le coupe et il ne devrait pas laisser Sam le convaincre de ne pas lui donner une préparation décente. Il ne devrait _pas_ être en train d'enlever son jean, se débattant bêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à le faire descendre sur ses genoux et à l'enlever violemment à l'aide de ses pieds. Il ne devrait _pas_ être en train d'enfouir son front dans l'épaule de Sam et de lui demander, "Préservatif?"

Sam baisse la tête et frotte son nez sous sa mâchoire, haletant humidement dans son con. "Non, non. Juste toi."

Dean à envie de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et de bien y réfléchir –il n'a rien, mais Sam n'est pas censé le savoir, et Sam n'a été qu'avec un garçon avant, et si Charlie lui a refiler quelque chose, Dean va lui _faire la peau_ – mais Sam se charge de sa pour lui, il enfonce ses dents dans la grosseur de sa lèvre, il la tète, et à en croire par ce que ça fait à la capacité que Dean a à réfléchir clairement, c'est comme si Sam avait sa bouche autour de son sexe à la place. L'idée d'être à l'intérieur de Sam, toute cette chaleur glissante et cette lisse humidité tout autour de lui sans la fine barrière de latex entre eux le fait presque se frotter contre la hanche de Sam et finir aussi vite qu'il ne l'a pas fait depuis qu'il était gamin.

Sam se redresse, prend Dean avec lui et le retourne pour qu'il soit au-dessus, lui souriant diaboliquement, et Dean se met peut-être à babiller un peu lorsque Sam place une de ses mains sur son pauvre sexe négligé – englué de lubrifiant mais qui est ce que ça intéresse si c'est Sam qui tient la bouteille– et balance une jambe par dessus les hanches de Dean, le plaquant efficacement et l'enfourchant à nouveau.

"Putain. Putain, Sam! Tu vas prendre les commandes?" Débite Dean. "Tu vas te baiser sur moi, hein? Faire ce qui te plaît?"

Un bruit étranglé s'échappe de Sam et il se recroqueville légèrement sur lui-même pendant un moment, essayant de retrouver le contrôle. Le roulement sensuelle de ses hanches lorsqu'il remonte ses genoux au-dessus de Dean va le rendre absolument fou. Dean a besoin de le toucher pendant que Sam s'aligne, ses mains étalant de la sueur, du lubrifiant et de la salive alors qu'il caresse Sam sur le côté. Ses mains semblent si grandes lorsqu'il les fait glisser sur les hanches de Sam, traçant l'aile des os de ses hanches, remontant de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les rainures des côtes de Sam et qu'il les sente se courber lorsqu'elles se contractent naturellement afin de faire de la place pour ses poumons. Il sent chaque petite inspiration soudaine et chaque petit bruit de chiot à travers ses doigt.

La lampe sur la table de chevet de Sam brille vivement contre le corps enduit de sueur de Sam et Dean observe chaque muscle entrer et sortir d'une définition nette alors qu'ils glissent sous les plaines de sa peau bronzée par l'été, comme s'il était fait de liquide plutôt que de chair et d'os.

Sam se mord la lèvre autour d'un son que Dean se plaint de n'avoir jamais pu entendre débridé, et commence à s'abaisser.

Rationnellement, Dean sait que les pénis n'ont pas été _faits_ pour ça –il a seulement séché la moitié des cours d'éducation sexuelle, merci– mais lorsque Sam roule ses hanches et descend en une lente et ferme poussée pénible qui l'ouvre pour laisser entrer Dean, Dean est certain de ne rien vouloir faire d'autre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, tenez-vous-le pour dit.

"Ah, ah." Sam retient sa respiration lorsque Dean est aussi profond qu'il pourra l'être et Dean doit s'empêcher de loucher et réapprendre petit à petit à respirer parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir malgré tous ses efforts.

"Sam," souffle-t-il derrière des dents serrées, parce que c'est le seul mot qui a de l'importance désormais. "Sammy." Il tend les mains vers lui, leurs peau glissant l'une contre l'autre.

Sam est tout autour de lui. A tous les angles, il est tout ce qu'il touche, tout ce qu'il voit, tout ce qu'il sent. Il est de tous les côtés et Dean est sur le point de perdre la tête parce que rien de devrait être aussi bon.

"C'est bon?" demande Sam, et Dean est certain que s'il était capable de regarder droit devant lui assez longtemps afin de pouvoir observer tous les petits détails, il verrait le visage épanoui de Sam. Parce que Sam veut que ça lui plaise à lui aussi. Il veut accorder cela à Dean, et il veut le rendre spectaculaire.

Dean ne fait que prendre une grande inspiration et resserre son emprise sur Sam, marquant chaque centimètre qu'il peut possiblement atteindre.

Les cheveux de Sam se collent à ses tempes, regroupés en amas derrière ses oreilles et autour de la base de son crâne. Son corps est un serpent luxueux lorsqu'il agite ses hanches, il ne décolle pas pour ensuite se rabattre, mais choisit plutôt de rouler et de se balancer sur Dean, serrant ses muscles internes et Dean ne sait pas s'il a sainteté d'esprit nécessaire pour pouvoir supporter le fait d'être celui qui se fait allumer maintenant.

Il enfonce ses ongles dans le dos de Sam et Sam se cambre, inclinant sa colonne vertébrale et Dean grogne, enfonce ses talons dans le matelas et relève ses hanches. "Personne n'aime les allumeurs, Sam."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Sam sourit, ses yeux éclairés par une sombre étincelle, pendant que sa lèvre inférieure se retrouve accrochée sous son canine. Il fait rouler ses hanches, traçant un huit avec son bassin.

"Putain." Les yeux de Dean roulent dans sa tête et il est maintenant certain d'être en fait en train de baiser un démon.

Sam fait de nouveau rouler ses hanches, une des ses mains solidement pressée contre le torse de Dean afin de se stabiliser pendant qu'il s'abaisse sur Dean avec un but bien précis, en train de chercher quelque chose. Dean ne sait pas ce qu'il en train de chercher, exactement; il ne sait pas assez de choses sur le sexe gay pour vraiment comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer ici, mais il reconnaît le moment où Sam trouve ce qu'il cherche, parce que ses doigts s'écartent et se serrent dans la peau du pectoral de Dean et il _miaule_ carrément.

Prostate, lui souffle le cerveau de Dean d'une archive dont il ignorait l'existence. Il est trop ébahi en regardant la rougeur s'installer en haut des pommettes de Sam et les perles de sueurs sur son front se prendre dans la lumière de la lampe tel le font les fenêtres recouvertes de rosée le matin, pour y prêter attention.

"Ici, ici," Sam halète avec frénésie. "Juste ici, Dean, allez."

Sam a atteint les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont mesuré, mais il a toujours dix-huit ans. Il est encore un peu filiforme et certaines parties de son corps on besoin de s'étoffer et de s'endurcir. Son visage est encore un peu enfantin, ses yeux un peu larges, et ses lèvres un peu rosée. Ses cheveux s'agitent et rebondissent en même temps que lui pendant qu'il descend son maigre corps d'adolescent sur le sexe de Dean et aux yeux de Dean, il est parfait.

Dean peut sentir les cuisses de Sam trembler sous les mains qu'il remonte pour encadrer la taille de Sam lorsque Sam se relève presque jusqu'au bout, ses muscles se serrant involontairement, restant ainsi la seule chose qui les maintient ensemble, avant qu'il ne se rabaisse violemment et ils crient tous les deux, comme si les bruits étaient frappés hors de leurs corps. Sam fait de son mieux pour garder son rythme, mais il commence à traîner, étouffant les sanglots de frustration qui secouent sa poitrine.

"Je ne peux pas– je ne peux pas," il gémit et se rabaisse brusquement. "Dean, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît."

Dean relève encore une fois ses hanches avant des les faire tous les deux rouler afin que Sam soit en dessous de lui, pressé contre le matelas et il y a cette chose féroce et animal grognant au fond sa tête, 'oui, ça, maintenant, à moi, baise, prends, prends, prends,' et ça lui prend un petit moment avant de réaliser qu'il est en train de répéter cette litanie à haute voix. Il enfonce ses orteils dans le matelas et baise Sam _avec conviction_. Sam est secoué par chaque mouvement de ses hanches, criant des petits 'ah, ah, ah' à chaque fois qu'ils se heurtent. Ils mordent et griffent et touchent, laissant autant d'empreintes et de morsures qu'ils le peuvent parce qu'ils ont besoin de prouver quelque chose qu'ils savent déjà.

Ils sont l'un à l'autre.

Sam jouit en sentant Dean à l'intérieur de lui et en l'entendant lui murmurer, "Tout, Sam. Absolument tout," dans l'oreille.

Dean jouit en sentant Sam se serrer autour de lui et lui murmurant, "Oui, oui, oui," en retour.

* * *

Lorsque Sam Winchester avait huit ans, il a réalisé qu'il était amoureux de son frère. Il a compris qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'identifier le moment exact où il est vraiment tombé amoureux de Dean. Il suppose que c'est arrivé entre le moment où 'Dee' a été le premier mot qu'il a prononcé et le moment où il a fait ses premiers pas vers lui. Il a fait promettre à Dean de se marier avec lui lorsqu'il avait six ans avec une bague en bonbon, alors il ne s'inquiète pas vraiment du 'quand' autant qu'il s'inquiète du 'pourquoi'.

Dean est…

Dean _est_ _._

Sam n'a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'est Dean.

Dean est tout ce qui compte. Il est malin et stupide et intelligent et grossier et drôle de la pire et de la meilleure des façons, et il _est_ tout pour Sam.

Il se rend compte que ce n'est pas normal lorsqu'il a dix ans et que Matt et Colin Castillo qui habitent en bas de la rue, se bagarrent dans leur jardin et que leur mère doit les séparer, criant à en perdre la voix que s'ils n'arrivent pas à bien s'entendre, ça va barder.

Quelque chose ne va pas chez Dean et lui, alors, si c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Enfin, quelque chose ne va pas chez lui en tout cas.

Il essaie d'en parler une fois, mais Dean lui dit seulement que Matt ne ferait pas la différence entre son cul et ses oreilles et Sam rigole jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie la raison pour laquelle il était troublé. Il l'oublie, retrouve sa vie d'antan, mais l'idée ne l'abandonne jamais réellement.

Il a douze ans lorsqu'il réalise qu'il y a vraiment un problème avec lui.

Il a treize ans lorsqu'il décide de se suicider.

Il a quatorze ans lorsqu'il a assez peur pour essayer.

Il a quinze ans lorsque Dean lui fait une peur terrible par le simple fait de considérer de rentrer dans la Marine et il essaie de tout arranger en allant voir Charlie à la place de Dean, parce que Charlie est gentil et intelligent et parce qu'il n'est pas son frère, et il peut essuyer le sang sur son visage aussi bien que Dean aurait pu le faire.

Il a seize ans lorsque Charlie et lui couchent ensemble pour la première fois et il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être en train de s'imaginer qu'il peut entendre Dean haleter et grogner de l'autre côté du mur.

Il a dix-sept ans lorsqu'il s'en sort enfin avec son 'Choix de Mode de Vie Sain et Non Autodestructeur' que Dr. Okoro l'a aidé à trouver en rentrant dans l'une des dix meilleures écoles des États-Unis.

Il a dix-huit ans lorsque Dean reçoit un appel de sa thérapeute, ne rentre pas avant qu'il fasse nuit, et rentre à la maison pour le faire grimper aux rideaux.

Sam a le cul irrité et beaucoup de questions.

"Je peux presque t'entendre réfléchir," marmonne Dean sur ses clavicules.

Sam continue de se tracasser, sans se laisser décourager.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, et se concentre sérieusement, bougeant son corps en-dessous de Sam pour pouvoir se caler sur son coude et baisser les yeux sévèrement vers Sam. "Ok. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sam?"

"Tu sais…" Sam mordille sa lèvre inférieure. "Ça n'a pas à changer quoi que ce soit."

Il y a une sorte d'émerveillement malveillant dans les yeux de Dean, comme si Sam venait de dire quelque chose de tellement stupide qu'il est en fait presque impressionné. "Ça change tout."

Il attrape le menton de Sam dans sa paume lorsqu'il essaie de tourner la tête, incline ses yeux vers le haut pour qu'ils soient la seule chose à laquelle ils s'intéressent. "Qu'est ce qui t'embête, Sam?"

"De quoi tu parles 'qu'est ce qui m'embête?'" Sam le regarde d'un air incrédule. "Comment est ce que ça se fait que tu ne paniques pas ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu maintenant!"

Dean fait une tête qui veut plus ou moins dire 'oh, _ça_?', comme si l'inquiétude de Sam concernant sa santé mentale après avoir baisé son frère était futile, et il s'allonge à nouveau, tire Sam plus près de lui afin que leurs torses soit pressés l'un contre l'autre et Sam peut sentir le mouvement se transmettre dans son corps lorsqu'il hausse les épaules. "J'sais pas. Je suis allé en thérapie."

"Tu es allé–" La répétition moqueuse de la déclaration de Dean que fait Sam est interrompu par un glapissement incrédule. "J'étais en thérapie pendant quatre ans et je ne tiens même pas le coup, Dean!"

"Je dois juste être quelqu'un de bien équilibré, alors." Dean hausse les épaules à nouveau, fait un grand sourire suffisant à Sam, avant qu'il ne s'efface doucement de son visage. "Je veux dire… tu n'as aucun regret ou quoi que ce soit, pas vrai?" Il se crispe, et commence à reculer.

Sam lui donne un coup de point dans l'épaule. De toutes ses forces.

"Ow!" Dean grimace et fait la moue. "Putain, Sam!"

"Tais-toi," lui lance Sam et il se remet sous le bras de Dean, s'appuie contre son torse et s'installe pour une sieste, en bougeant ses coudes et ses genoux peut-être un peu plus brusquement que ce qui est nécessaire.

Les doigts de Dean trouvent les cheveux de Sam, et Sam approuve en faisant un petit bourdonnement lorsqu'il commence à démêler les nœuds et à masser son cuir chevelu langoureusement. Les yeux de Sam se ferment doucement, et c'est la première fois depuis le jour où il avait quatorze ans et qu'il était cloué au sol en-dessous du corps de son grand frère arborant une érection plutôt impressionnante, qu'il s'est senti bien à propos de quoi que ce soit.

Cette chose émotionnelle et inconnue, enroulée étroitement dans le gouffre de la poitrine de Sam se détend sous ses côtes, pour la première fois depuis le jour où il s'est empressé d'ouvrir un paquet de somnifères et qu'il a déchiré une page de son cahier de maths, il y a quatre ans, et qu'il a commencé à griffonner des excuses.

Il se sent… bien.

La sensation est si inhabituelle en elle-même, que Sam la confond avec une légère indigestion pendant un petit moment.

"Hey, Sam?" La voix de Dean tombe dans les graves, riche et douce comme du miel.

"Mm?" Marmonne Sam, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'embêter à former des mots cohérents et à faire des phrases à cet instant.

"Je me disais…" L'arrêt que marque Dean fait rouvrir les yeux de Sam, et pour la première fois, Dean est celui qui a l'air incertain à propos de quelque chose.

"Ouais?" dit Sam doucement, s'obligeant à faire sortir le mot.

"Ça te dirais de faire un road trip cet été?" Il ne regarde pas Sam lorsqu'il le lui demande. "Jusqu'en Californie et puis revenir, peut-être visiter le campus de Stanford pendant qu'on y est. Peut-être que l'on pourrait voir s'il n'y a aucun garage qui cherche de l'aide dans les alentours?" Sam ignore quelle expression se trouve sur son visage lorsque Dean prend enfin son courage à deux mains pour lui dire, "Tu sais, toi et moi et mon bébé, et toutes les chambres de motel d'ici à Palo Alto. On pourrait prendre un peu de temps pour nous deux?" Sa voix est plus chantante vers la fin, il y a une sorte d'espoir dans son ton que Sam n'est pas sûr d'avoir déjà entendu de la bouche de Dean avant ça.

Un sourire se faufile sur Sam, s'étend sur ses lèvres comme la fonte d'un pergélisol. "Ouais, Dean. J'adorais ça."

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
